Welcome Back To Bullworth
by TwistedSystem
Summary: Junior year, and Jimmy's back to rule his school, with many old friends, and new ones. Gary's just trying to get revenge, and he can't be distracted from his plan. Lex is just trying to survive school without complicating her life anymore than it is. But as she grows close to other students, can she keep her secrets? And why is it she keeps distracting Gary? OCxGary Rated T for now
1. Bullworth, Welcome to Hell's Academy

**A crazy story idea, I know.**

**I'm not sure it's going to be all that popular.**

**But hey, it's worth a shot.**

**Hopefully, you like it. :)**

* * *

It was the coming of the end of the summer, when everyone one was re-enrolling or starting new at the worst school in the country.

Bullworth Academy.

Jimmy Hopkins stood in front of _his _school, a smile on his face. His mom had dropped him off again, deciding that if he could manage to stay in a school for a year without being expelled, then he should stay in this school for as long as he could without getting sent home.

"Ah, another year of _ruling _the school." Jimmy said with a relaxed sigh, walking into his kingdom.

* * *

Gary was _still _pissed. The thought of Jimmy ruling _his _school had been eating at him since the day he'd been expelled._ It should be mine, all mine,_ he thought sourly, pacing in his room. The image of Jimmy standing in front of him Jimmy's first day, and the image of Jimmy staring at him on his own last day of school was like rubbing salt into a wound. It burned him.

_Jimmy Hopkins, I will get you._ He growled angrily and ran his hands through his messy hair. "Jimmy, my friend, you better watch your back."

Gary searched his room, sighing. His eyes rested on his dad's wallet, which he'd taken a couple days ago. It had enough money to bribe people to let him back in... He grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat.

_Hopkins, I am coming for you._

* * *

I stood, wide-eyed as I looked at the gates of the infamous school of Bullworth Academy. I turned quickly, looking at my dad. He was scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I asked him frantically "Why do I have to go _here?!_" I was a straight A student, with a 4.0 grade average. All my teachers at my other schools loved me, and the only problems I had were with other students.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I already explained, hun. Your mother would've _wanted_ this for you." I glared at him, saying "How would _you _know what she wanted for me?! You weren't there for us for most of my life!"

He said loudly, obviously upset I mentioned it "I know!.. I know. I'm sorry for it, too. But please, just stay here for a year, see how you like it."

"How can _anyone _like this Hell?!" I shouted.

He just shook his head, saying "Don't forget to take your medication."

I crinkled my nose. "I don't _need _the medication, dad. I'm fine without it."

"Last time you forgot I got a call from the police, telling me you caught a racoon and released it in the neighbor's house."

I giggled a little, saying "It was just a little joke, geez!"

He frowned deeply, saying "And it cost me $300 bucks. Just, please. Take it."

I rolled my eyes, saying "Whatever."

He sighed again, saying "You are just like your mother was when she was your age. You are so smart, but you are a troublemaker. Just try to straighten yourself out while your here."

"I'm fine, dad! I'm mentally sound, I _don't _need to be straightened out!"

He yelled angrily "No you aren't! You... Just _please_, take your meds and don't start any trouble for Dr. Crabblesnitch. He and I knew each other, when we were in high school."

I rolled my eyes, lying through my teeth with a smile "Okay, fine. I'll try and be good."

"Alright, good. See you next year." He said quietly, getting in the car and pulling away. I turned around, the fake smile sliding off my face. I looked the place up and down, sighing.

_Welcome to Hell, Lex._

I sighed, walking through the gate, studying everyone I saw, sizing them up. A few random young kids, Nerds, Preps, Jocks, Greasers, and Bullies. I could see a few guys watching me. I rolled my eyes. _Idiots._ I watched as they nudged their friends, pointing "discreetly" at me. I frowned, and kept walking.

I saw a few girls giving me dirty looks, obviously not happy with the attention I brought. I winked, a small smirk on my face. They all made disgusted faces. "Ha, stupid bitches..." I walked into the school, still laughing inwardly.

_Maybe this place won't be so bad._

I walked up the stairs, turning into the office. The secretary looked up, frowning slightly, but asked "Name please."

I replied in a relaxed tone "Lexy Wilton."

She rolled her eyes, nodding. "Ah yes, we've expected you. Dr. Crabblesnitch is in the room to the right."

I nodded, walking in and plopping in a chair, saying casually "Hey."

He turned around in his chair, and a smile came to his face. "You're Lexy Wilton, aren't you?"

I shrugged, answering "Legally, yes."

He said while studying my face "You look like your father. I can see your mother's big amber eyes though. I remember seeing you when you were very young. Ah, so long ago."

I nodded, waving my hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Fond memories, whatever. Can we just skip the bonding and get straight to the point?"

He sighed, saying "Be respectful. Well, we'd love to have such an exceptional student here. Just stick to the rules, and you'll be fine..."

I inwardly groaned. I smiled and said "Okay, I just need a uniform and my schedule."

He nodded, grabbing my schedule and handing me a pile of clothing. "Here you go. School starts on Monday." He slid it across the table, and I grabbed it up, standing up and turning, walking out. I could hear him mutter "Maybe she should..."

I stepped out of the office when I collided with a person. I pushed a foot back to ground myself, the person bouncing off me and falling on the floor. I looked down at the boy, who was moaning.

I rolled my eyes, saying "Watch where you walk, punk." He looked up at me, nodding quickly. He went to scramble away awkwardly, but I snatched his hand quickly. He squeaked in fear and tried to pull away.

I laughed, pulling him to his feet. He stared at me, wide-eyed. I asked him, an eyebrow quirked "Am I _that _intimidating?"

He blushed, saying while awkwardly shifting his feet "W-well, n-no, the way you l-looked when you said t-that, you just reminded me of G-G-Gary..." He looked around, seeming paranoid.

"Who's Gary?" I asked him in a bored tone, but I was interested to know who Gary was.

His jaw dropped. "You've never heard of Gary?" He asked, obviously shocked.

I rolled my eyes, saying "No, I'm just asking for shits and giggles."

He flinched at my tone, answering "Gary was a sociopath who was going here for a while, but he betrayed Jimmy and me and tried to take over the school."

I laughed, saying "Wow, so scary."

He replied, oddly blank "Don't doubt me when I say he was something to be afraid of. He got expelled last year, when Jimmy showed everyone what he actually was."

I shrugged, saying "Well, who's Jimmy?"

The kid smiled, saying "Jimmy's my friend. Well, kinda. He's on top at this school."

I nodded, thoughtful. "Good to know..."

He seemed slightly suspicious of me, but he said "Yeah..."

I finally looked the kid up and down. He was almost the same height as me, a little shorter, I was guessing. He had light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a pink shirt, with the Bullworth vest.

"What's your name?"

I blinked, his voice pulling me away from examining him. "Lexy Wilton. Just call me Lex, though."

He nodded, smiling a little. "I'm Peter Kowalski. Call me Pete."

I nodded, returning the smile softly. I looked around, noticing a couple girls behind him, and I could read their lips.

"Slut, poor Peter. He doesn't know what he's getting into."

"Do you see her clothes?!"

I was wearing a pair of baggy camo pants, with many pockets. I had black combat boots, which were polished to a shine, and a form-fitting black tanktop, which hugged my C-cup breasts. My dark brown hair was just past shoulder-length, falling down in soft curls. I had light, amber eyes, with long eyelashes and pink cheeks.

_Ha, sounds like I'm describing my mother when she was my age..._ I cleared the thought quickly, not wanting to think about her.

I looked over Pete's shoulder, yelling loudly "Hey, ever heard of _discretion_? Or are you too inbred to use the one half of your brain you have?"

Pete's eyes widened, whispering "Hey, don't start-"

They glared at me, but they were obviously embarrassed. "What did you say?!" One yelled out.

I said, rolling my eyes "What, were you born without eardrums?.. Probably."

The taller one stalked over, stepping up to me. I was probably an inch or two taller, and I looked down at her, an evil grin on my face.

"Problem?"

Her eyes widened, and she stumbled back a little, looking at her friend. I then noticed that a lot of people were watching us. Most looked shocked, or slightly irritated.

I heard someone whisper "Is it Gary?.. Nah, it's a girl... But.."

I searched the crowd, still grinning.

"Another sociopath? Dammit, do they gather here or something?" Someone said rather loudly. Someone was pushing through the crowd. He stepped around a Jock, who was taller than him.

I quickly inspected him. He was probably two inches taller than me, maybe a little bit more. He had light ginger colored hair, which was shaved close. He had a scar on his head, by the hairline. He wore the Bullworth outfit, with a popped collar. He had freckles stretched across his cheeks, and redder brown eyes. His jaw was set, obviously clenching his teeth together. He was very broad-shouldered and muscular, and I could see small scars on his knuckles, telling me he'd been in his fair share of fistfights.

_Handsome enough, I guess._

I shrugged, and he scanned the circle, seeing Pete, and his gaze landed on me.

He asked bluntly "Who are you?"

I shrugged, saying "The new girl." I walked up to him, our shoulders brushing against each other as I pushed past the Jocks. I pushed my way through the people, deciding I'd drawn enough attention today.

I made my way around a corner, listening for footsteps. I could hear loud one's approaching. They were right behind me soon, and I spun around, turning to face the ginger boy, who skidded to a stop, startled by me turning around.

I asked him "Do you need something?" I gave him a cold look.

He frowned, answering "Yeah, I do. Who are you?"

I sighed, saying "Lex. Now can I leave?"

He shook his head, asking "Who am I?"

I looked at him, disbelieving. "How the hell should I know? You didn't tell me!"

He said cautiously "Jimmy Hopkins."

I spun around, waving my hand dramatically as I walked away, saying "Hey, hi, how are you, nice to meet you finally, I've heard so much about you, I gotta go, see ya, maybe later."

He asked, and I could hear the smirk on his face "Are you always this rude?"

"Are you always this idiotic?" I asked him, not looking at him as he followed behind me.

He said "Only when I need to dumb it down for idiots."

I stopped and spun around, stalking up to him so we were face-to-face. I scowled, snarling out "Call me stupid, and I swear I'll give you a vasectomy with a dull, rusty knife."

He stepped back slightly, saying while raising his hands "Hey, calm down, psycho. Take a chill pill."

I stepped forward, saying angrily "I don't need to take that stupid medication!"

He took a big step back, saying "Hey hey hey, calm down. It's just a metaphor, don't take it so seriously. I'm just trying to converse with you here."

I took deep breaths, calming myself slowly. I sighed, saying quietly "I'm not really one for talking."

He stepped up, saying "Well, I think we got off on the wrong foot. Name's Jimmy Hopkins. What's yours?"

I started saying "I already tol-" I stopped, and sighed tiredly. I aggrievedly said "Hi, I'm Lexy Wilton, it's so nice to meet you."

He chuckled, saying sarcastically "Oh, that was so friendly."

I shoved him a little, saying with a small grin "And you are so intellectual."

He grinned, saying "Well, how about I show you around."

I nodded, saying "That's very gentleman-like of you."

He said, a teasing smirk "Keep up."

* * *

Gary strode into the gates of the school, which _should _be his. He frowned, walking straight for the school building. He couldn't help but smirk when his eyes rested on a younger kid. The kid cowered in fear, scurrying away. He scanned the faces who stood around him. Many people seemed fearful. Others were obviously shocked, and a few looked pissed.

He strode gracefully past all of them, chin high. _I still own this school,_ he thought as he made his way into the school.

He watched as people gasped, running off or watching him curiously. He could hear someone whisper "I thought he was in an insane asylum..."

He heard another say "What's he doing here? Oh god, please tell me he isn't getting back in..."

Gary walked up the stairs silently, making his way into the office. The secretary looked at him with a shocked expression. "M-Mr. Smith, you aren't supposed to be here." He grinned, saying "I'm here to talk to Dr. Crabblesnitch."

Without waiting for her response, he pushed open the doors and walked in, saying "I'd like to enroll."

Dr. Crabblesntich turned, looking at him, scowling. "You aren't supposed to be on school grounds, Gary!"

Gary frowned, saying "I'd like to apologize for all I did, and I even brought payment to get me re-enrolled." He tossed the wallet on the table. Crabblesnitch said with a sigh, opening it "We can't accept bribes to-" He paused, and Gary could tell he was counting the money. He coughed slightly, saying "Well, Bullworth Academy _does _believe in second chances, but because of how late you enrolled, we only have one room without a second roommate... But it's in the Girl's Dorm..." Dr. Crabblesnitch seemed to be thinking it over, but Gary knew one thing for sure.

_I'm in._

"I think you two will be fine together. Just keep your nose clean." He said sternly, adding "You may go get your school uniform. I believe you kept _your _vest?"

Gary, nodded, pulling it out of his pant's pocket. "Thank you sir, I promise I won't be problematic anymore."

He turned on his heel, waltzing out of the room. He picked up a uniform, barely breaking stride as he walked to the boy's restroom and changed.

He came out, grinning as he fixed his sweater vest. He noticed a _very _familiar pink shirt.

"Femme-boy!" Gary shouted at the boy walking farther away.

The boy winced and spun around, seeing Gary. His eyes grew as wide as saucers, and he cowered lightly. Gary could see femme-boy muttering "Ohgodohgodohgod."

Gary walked over to Pete, who looked like he was slowly losing all circulation to his brain. He wrapped an arm around Pete, saying "So nice to see you, _friend._ You've gotten taller, femme-boy. You still look girly. You should consider something better than a pink shirt."

"Oh God, Gary, what are you _doing _here?!" Pete asked frantically, pulling away.

Gary grinned, saying calmly "Oh, just coming back for fond memories, here to make more. I re-enrolled."

Pete starting breathing irregularly. "Don't pass out, Petey, I have _so _much to tell you about that happened over the summer."

Pete shook his head, stuttering out "I-I-I g-go-gotta go, G-Gary..." He rushed off without another word.

Gary crossed his arms, a cheek-splitting smirk on his face.

"Ah, Junior high school year."

* * *

Jimmy and I were walking nonchalantly around the school when we saw Pete barreling faster than I've ever seen a kid around the corner, looking at us, obviously panicking.

"Hey, Petey, what's your problem?" Jimmy asked, slightly concerned.

Petey looked at Jimmy, looking slightly speechless. He huffed out "H-He's... He's back... Gary's back."

Jimmy scowled deeply, clenching his fists and his jaw.

"What?!"

I crossed my arms, saying "Wait, I thought you said he was expelled."

"He was. The manipulative little rat probably talked his way back in, or bribed someone." Jimmy said, and I could hear him grind his teeth in anger.

Pete was catching his breath, and he said "Gary's probably going to be after you, Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded, saying "We gotta get ready for him."

I raised an eyebrow in question, watching as Jimmy grabbed Petey, saying "We gotta go, we'll catch you later."

Jimmy dragged Pete along, leaving me standing there.

* * *

I sighed as I made my way into the Girl's dorm, walking tiredly up to my room. I'd spent most of the rest of the day on my tour or just thinking. I got to my room, where all my stuff had been taken. I pushed the door in lazily, flicking the light on. I closed and locked the door after myself. I sighed, looking around the room. They'd dropped my stuff off here, setting it in my bag.

I heard a minute sound, coming from my bathroom.

_Someone's in the shower._

"Do I have a roommate?.." I muttered quietly. I shrugged, not really caring.

"I'll explain my rules to them later."

I walked over to my bag, pulling stuff out and organizing it, putting my clothes in my dresser and setting my notebook on the table. I pulled out my pajamas, which were baggy sweatpants and a crop top. I quickly changed, making sure to listen for the shower to turn off. I grabbed up my pills and set them on my nightstand.

I ran hands through my hair, sighing. I grabbed up my notebook, opening it. I smiled softly, flipping through the pages. They were all drawings I'd done. Most were odd, fantasy scenes. My favorite was a girl in a dress walking through an open iron gate, into a huge garden with flowers that could be as tall as trees and flowers that were as small as buttons.

The shower turned off.

I listened carefully for footsteps. They were light, but I could pick them out. I listened as the door handle turned, and the door opened. I looked up to the bathroom door.

A dark-haired boy wrapped in a towel stood, drying his hair. He glanced up at me, his dark brown irises gleaming. I noticed quickly the scar over the right eye. He had broad shoulders, not as broad as Jimmy, but he was probably taller than Jimmy. He was quite muscular, but he was of leaner muscle than Jimmy. He was very handsome, with wet, messy hair, which faded out.

I looked back up at him, forcing myself not to show my embarrassment or shock.

_My roommate's a boy?!_

I quirked an eyebrow, a facade bored look on my face. I asked him "So, you're my roommate?"

He nodded, saying with a grin "Yes, and I think we are going to get along _quite _nicely."

I felt a shudder slide down my spine, but I shrugged, looking back down to my drawings as I said "As long as you don't touch my me, my meds, and stay on _your _side of the room unless you absolutely _need _to come on my side, then I don't care."

He raised an eyebrow, saying with a smirk "Does someone like being in charge?"

I cast a glance his way, staring at him. I answered "I don't need to be the one in control. I just don't want to or like being controlled."

He said with a sick smile "You are one or the other."

I shut my notebook, saying "Let's just call this an _equal _partnership. I don't control you, and you don't control me. We stick to the rules, and just ignore each other."

He frowned, saying as he walked over to the other dresser in the room "That doesn't sound like _any _fun. How about you stick to whatever I say, and you don't get punished."

I frowned. _Oh, he's that kind of guy._

"Listen here, bub," I said sharply "I don't play by _those _rules. I really _really _don't want to have to give you a reality check, but I will if I have to."

He looked over his shoulder at me, a slightly surprised face, which he quickly covered up. He said darkly "I don't think you know who you're talking to."

I said with a sarcastic smirk "I don't think I give a shit who I'm talking to."

He stayed quiet for a minute, before his eyes shot to my nightstand. He frowned, saying with a growl "Where did you get those?"

I said with a warning tone "It's not any of your concern. They're mine, and that's all you need to know."

His eyebrow raised silently, but he turned back to the dresser. He pulled out some boxers, turning and looking at me. I could see the little droplets of water sliding down his body, over his chest, down his abs... I immediately corrected myself, hoping he hadn't noticed.

From the mischievous smile on his face, I was guessing he had.

He asked in a sick, twisted tone "Would you prefer I change somewhere else?... Or do you want me to fulfill your sick fantasies of me in your head?"

I snarled, saying "Go change in the bathroom, you sick bastard. Nobody's _that _desperate to see someone naked."

He scowled, and I grinned in triumph. He walked into the bathroom to change, leaving me alone in the room to think.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is?!_

I sighed, pretty sure this guy was going to do something to me in the middle of the night. I looked over at my meds, which were sitting silently on the table. _Stupid meds. I shouldn't have to take them. They make me feel like I'm watching someone live my life for me as I watch._

The bathroom door opened again, and the dark-haired guy stepped out in his boxers.

He walked over to his bed silently, laying down on it quietly. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, and I shrugged.

_He's thinking._

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked.

I blinked in surprise, replying "Name's Lexy Wilton. Don't call me Lexy though. Just Lex."

He nodded silently, and I realized I hadn't ever caught his name. I stood up and walked over to the light switch, turning the lights off. I returned to my bed, crawling under the covers. I asked him quietly, a small smile on my face "What about you?"

He replied "Smith. Gary Smith."

My smile fell.

_Gary is my roommate?!_

* * *

**That's chapter one everybody!**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

**It helps motivate me to write when you do!**

**See you next time!**


	2. Hitting the Pavement

**Well, here's chapter two, everybody!**

**Read and Review please, it helps get me into writing.**

**Enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

I stared at the ceiling, knowing I wasn't going to catch much sleep. _Thank god school doesn't start for three days, giving me time to recover.. _I blinked, and couldn't help but look at the other bed in the room, where I could see the body form of my roommate. I watched as his chest rose and fell calmly, relaxed. I shook my head quickly, turning over and facing the opposite way from Gary.

_Ignore him, and just stay out of his personal life. That's Rule One. Rule Two, don't touch anything his. Rule Three: Don't tell him anything about your personal life. Rule number Four is to stay away from him. And Rule Five... Whatever I do, avoid growing close to him._

I sighed softly, deciding I was going to stick to these rules as much as I could. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, yawning. I felt my lids grow heavy with sleep, and I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Gary was sitting silently in bed, thinking of all the things he could do to get to Jimmy. _I could manipulate all his friends... No, they won't listen to me, they all know what I did last year... If I could somehow get to one of his friends who doesn't know me... _He sighed, muttering "Yeah, _if._" He heard rustling from the other bed. He glanced over, noticing the girl turning away from him quickly.

He shook his head softly, grinning lightly. _She can't even stand looking at me._ He thought back to when he'd got to his room, wondering who his roommate was... And to find that this girl was his roommate was slightly intriguing. She wasn't afraid of him, or if she was, she didn't show it. She seemed different from other girls in this school.

_Best I keep an eye on this Lex girl. _He thought while watching her still and her breathing slowed. There was something interesting about this girl, and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

I woke up quietly, sitting up and scanning the room. The sun wasn't up yet, since no light shined through our window. I looked at the digital clock in the room.

_5:00 A.M._

Stretching out lazily, I slipped from bed silently, walking over to my dresser. I looked through the dark for my school uniform. My fingers brushed against it, and I pulled it out, my eyes looking at it. It was a simple white dress shirt with long green plaid skirt, with a red bow tie and white stockings.

"Ew." I thought as I stared at it. I put it back in the closet, deciding I'll go find the clothing store in the school and pick something up. I had a two hundred dollars my dad gave me for buying anything I needed.

I grabbed out a plain white button-up with half sleeves and some jeans. I walked to the bathroom, opening the door and locking it behind me.

I turned and set the pile of clothes on the counter and I pulled out a folded white towel from a shelf, setting it down on top of the clothes. I turned to the shower and turned it on, letting the water heat up as I undressed, putting my clothes in a basket for cleaning. I tested the water before stepping in, sighing happily.

I scrubbed my hair out, smiling as I hummed a little tune I'd picked up somewhere. I grabbed up some soap, looking at it. I'd been used, which meant... I crinkled my nose slightly, knowing Gary must have used it.

I peeked around the shower curtain, looking for extra soap. I sighed, frowning at my bad luck. There didn't appear to be any other soap bar in the bathroom. I looked back down at the soap, slightly disgusted, considering I don't know where he used this.

"Ugh, this is so weird." It'd be slightly more normal if it was another girl who used it, but a guy... I closed my eyes, and I muttered a prayer that he didn't clean himself with the soap _that _throughly.

I slowly scrubbed my body with it, getting so that soap covered my whole body. I set the soap back down, and I washed the soap off, and grabbed up the shampoo. I opened the bottle, taking a sniff. It smelled like flowers. I looked at the bottle and had to giggle a little, knowing that Gary had used it.

_Wow, his head must smell so nice now..._ I used some of the shampoo up and finished with the conditioner, washing my hair out and turning the shower off, stepping out of the shower. I grabbed up my towel and dried myself quickly, wrapping my hair up to keep it from dripping onto my dry body.

I grabbed my clothes and donned them quickly, returning to drying my hair. I unwrapped my hair, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was dark, wavy curls ending just past my shoulders, messy from me drying it. I stood with a blank look on my face.

I sighed, looking away. I walked out of the bathroom, going to my bag and pulling out my hairbrush. I walked over to my bed, sitting down. I sat silently, brushing through my hair slowly. My eyes focused on nothing as my mind drifted away.

I hummed softly, staring into space as I brushed my long hair. I smiled sadly, remembering the song now. It was my lullaby when my mom put me to sleep. I closed my eyes, listening to the song in my mind. It took me back to being a little girl, when it was my mother and me, and we were happy enough.

I was finishing brushing through my hair, still humming softly.

"That's a nice song."

I spun around, snapped from my trance. I looked at Gary, who was sitting with his back leaned against the wall, his arms behind his head. He seemed relaxed, not smirking or grinning. He just looked at me.

I asked him with a frown "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged, saying "I woke up when you turned on the shower."

I thought with slight irritation, _He's been awake the whole time I was sitting here and I didn't notice!_

I nodded and set my hairbrush on my nightstand, turning away from. "Good morning, then." I said quietly, looking down at my pills. _I should take them..._ I didn't want to, but I would take them on account of my dad, since he asked nicely.

I grabbed them off the desk, popping the cap in the silence. I took a few, as prescribed by my therapist before I stopped seeing him.

"So, you take pills?"

I looked over my shoulder at him, asking coldly "Is it any of your business that I take medication?"

He chuckled, saying with a shrug "I was just trying to get to know my roommate."

I said with a frown, looking back at the pills "Yeah, well, don't. I don't care to know you, and you don't need to know me."

I was quite sure he frowned as I set the pills down on the desk. I glanced at the clock, which read 5:45.

He asked "So, why do you take pills?"

I shifted in the bed, resting my back against the wall. I turned slightly and looked at him, replying "Because I'm supposed to."

He grinned a little, asking in a teasing tone "Do you always do what you're told?"

I shook my head. "Please just leave me alone."

I stared into his dark eyes, just studying the way he stared back at me. He looked away, saying with a shrug "You're pretty boring."

I chuckled, replying "Good. I'd just like to be alone."

"Don't you have any friends?" He asked me with an eyebrow quirked. I looked at him, saying with an eyebrow raised "Who are you to judge? No one likes you, from what I hear."

He replied in a dark tone "Friends are for the weak."

I shrugged, looking at the window. "Friends are for the people who are willing to take the risk of being hurt by someone else."

He looked over at me, and looked him for a minute before looking back at the window. The sun was just about to rise, judging by the growing light. I stretched out, standing up and going to my bag, pulling out my money and dropping it in my pocket. I turned and put on some socks and my combat boots.

"See you later, maybe." I said as I got up and went to the door.

He said in a commanding tone "Wait."

I stopped as my hand gripped the door handle.

"Yeah?"

He paused for a minute before saying "Bye."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out, leaving Gary sitting on his bed by himself.

* * *

I strolled along outside, headed towards town when a voice stopped me. "Hey, you!"I turned a little, looking at a tall red-headed boy, with shining green eyes and a smile. He was very muscular, and quite a bit taller than me. I wasn't all that impressed by the prep, but I smiled politely and asked "Can I help you?"

He asked me "Where are you going?"

I inwardly hoped he didn't plan on helping me get there. "Well, I was going to town to find a different school outfit."

He grinned, saying "Here, let me help you get there."

I shook my head, saying "Oh, no, I'll be fine-" He grabbed my hand and dragged me along, his grip tight on my wrists. "Hey hey, ease up a little, tough guy!"

His grip slackened quite a bit, and he said with a nervous laugh "Oh, hehe, sorry."

I rolled my eyes, saying "Yeah, it's fine." I looked at my wrist, which I was sure was going to have red welts on it. I sighed a little, but I followed the red-headed boy.

He was wearing a blue sweater vest with dark and light blue checkers, and grey slacks. He was actually quite handsome, but from the looks of his clothes, I guessed he was very wealthy, and probably a stuck-up snob.

He led me to the front of a store, saying "Here you are." I smiled politely for his help, although I was sure I would've found it myself. I muttered a quiet "Thank you." I walked into the store before he could reply, not exactly sure what to think of the boy.

* * *

Bif Taylor sighed, scuffing the pavement with his shoe. He knew he shouldn't be seen walking around with a unwealthy girl, but Pinky was the only really wealthy girl in the school, and she was dating her cousin. Plus, she was a bitch.

He wanted to learn more about this new girl though. She was a lot prettier than most girls in the school. And something about the way she walked with her head held high, even when so many looked down on her was interesting.

He knew what it was like to be looked down on. It's the whole reason he buffed up, and became the Boxing Champion in Bullworth. He smiled, slightly proud by his achievement. He puffed his chest out a little more, standing slightly taller.

"Bif, what are you doing outside the store?"

Bif turned to see Derby Harrington walking over, an eyebrow raised in question. "Oh, well..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, not really knowing how to respond. Derby sighed, saying "Why don't we go practice at the gym for a while, maybe help clear your mind."

Bif smiled a little. Derby had always been nice to him, even before he buffed up. Derby may not act like it around people, but he could be caring when he wanted to. Bif looked back to the shop and sighed a little, shaking his head. "Yeah, why not." He walked with Derby back to the gym, looking over his shoulder at the shop a couple of times.

* * *

I stood inside the shop, staring at the expensive clothing in it. "I can't afford this!.." I muttered as I looked at some of the price tags. "Is there anything you are looking for in particular, miss?"

I turned to face the man, who was smiling and waiting for an answer.

I said quietly "Uh, anything under two hundred bucks."

He nodded, saying "Well, I guess I'll see if we have anything cheap."

He walked around before coming back with a checkered blue sweater vest, with a short blue matching plaid skirt. I frowned a little, shaking my head. He nodded and walked back around, grabbing up more clothing.

He came back, smiling. "Here, how about this?" I looked at the light blue sweater vest with an aqua blue short skirt, without plaid, surprisingly. I smiled slightly, deciding this was okay. _As long as I don't have to wear plaid._

I nodded, asking "How much for it?" He said with slight disgust "Well, it's a older line of Aquaberry, so I'll give it to you for $120 dollars." I nodded, pulling out my money, and I suddenly asked "Do you happen to have black stockings, a black tie, and a pair of white tennis shoes?"

He rolled his eyes and said "Well, yes..." I said quickly "Could you go get me some?"

He nodded, and came back quickly with what I asked for. He said "All together, that's about $180 dollars."

I sighed and nodded, handing over the money. It left me with $20 bucks. _Great waste of money, Lex._

I went to the changing room and tried the outfit on, smiling a little. _Aqua is my favorite color..._ It fit very nicely, clinging to my curves. I finished tying my tie on, smiling as I adjusted it. I looked good enough, I decided. "Thank god it's not plaid..." I really didn't like plaid anything. I could deal with a few plaid things, but I usually avoided it. I grabbed my jeans I'd worn down and folded them up, carrying them out.

"Thank you for your business." The man said as I walked out, heading back to my dorm to drop off my pants.

* * *

Gary ripped up the paper and crumpled it up, throwing it into the trash can across the room. It went in perfectly. He'd always had great aim. He leaned back in the chair, still trying to decide how he was going to get to Jimmy.

He cast a glance over to the nightstand by Lex's bed. Her pills and a notebook sat there, along with a pencil. He stood up and walked over, grabbing up the pill bottle. It read her name, and what was contained inside the pills.

"Seroquel..." He frowned, knowing that it was used for severe mental illnesses. "An anti-psychotic drug?.." He grinned a little, realizing that there must be a story to why she's taking these.

He muttered quietly, grinning "What secret's are you hiding, Wilton?" He set the pills back down, picking up the notebook. He expected it to be diary entries, but found it was filled with drawings.

"Hm." He skimmed through them. They were all very good, but they were always of something unrealistic. He stopped as he came to one of a pretty woman, who looked like Lex, but much older. She was smiling, but her eyes were full of tears. It was the only realistic one he'd found. He studied it, seeing the emotion in the woman's eyes.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the doorknob turn. He closed the notebook and set it on the table, standing up and rushing over to the desk he'd originally been sitting. He turned around and watched as Lex walked into the room.

She was wearing a unique-looking Aquaberry outfit, with black stockings and a tie. He had to admit, the outfit was quite flattering on her. He shoved the thought away as he asked "So, you went and bought an Aquaberry uniform?"

She shrugged, which he'd noticed she did often. "Yeah, I did." He could see her small smile, and realized she seemed pretty happy.

"It looks nice on you." He said, knowing that maybe if he could get on her good side, she'd let him in on why she was taking antipsychotics.

She looked at him suspiciously, saying "Yeah, thanks..." She set the jeans in her dresser. She walked over to her bed, sitting down. She made sure to cross her legs, to make sure he didn't get a view.

She picked up her notebook and pencil, and flipped through until she paused for half a second, before continuing flipping to get to a blank page. She started sketching, full focus on her drawing. She seemed relaxed, calm, even when she looked at her notebook.

He asked with a small smirk "So, what's in that book of secrets of yours?"

She glanced over the book at him, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "Just a bunch of drawings. Nothing that'd interest you."

"Can I see?" Gary asked, even though he'd already seen most of them. She peered at him silently, before she nodded slowly. "I guess so."

He stood up and walked over, sitting next to her. She flipped open to the first page, showing him slowly. He smiled, knowing she was starting to trust him more and more.

"These are really good. Were you professionally trained?" He was pretty sure she had been, considering how good they were. Surprisingly, she shook her head, and he could see her cheeks grow a little redder than her natural pink cheeks.

"No, I just spend a lot of time drawing..."

He smiled, watching as she flipped through them. He noticed when she paused, before turning the page, which went to a drawing of a garden and a girl.

_She skipped the woman._

He didn't mention it though. He'd wait for her to feel secure enough with him to show him. She closed the book, and he noticed a drawing she'd been starting. "Hey, can I see that?" He asked, and reached for the book.

"Uh, no, I just started it, and it's not complete..." She started while pulling the book away from where he reached, but he grudgingly pleaded "Please?"

She stopped and looked at him, looking slightly surprised.

"I promise I'll show you when I'm done, okay?" She said, staring into his eyes, and he knew she wasn't lying.

He nodded, saying with a smirk "Don't forget to show me, Lexy."

She frowned, and shoved him off her bed playfully, causing him to stumble backwards onto his back. She giggled, saying "It's Lex, and I won't forget."

He stood up, brushing himself off. He glared at her, but she just kept laughing. He stopped glaring, realizing she just wasn't intimidated by him.

_Why isn't she afraid?_

He looked back at the pills on her desk. He asked as he sat on his bed "What are those pills for? Chronic headaches or something?" He was hoping she'd actually tell him. She stopped laughing and frowned. She replied while looking away "It doesn't really matter. My dad just makes me take them."

He frowned, saying "Oh." She didn't trust him enough to tell him yet, but at least he was getting there. He knew one thing for sure, and it was that his roommate got more and more intriguing the more he learned.

"Why'd you turn on Jimmy and Pete?"

He snapped back to reality, and she was looking at him for answers. He scoffed, saying "Jimmy was going to become power-hungry and try to destroy me, and Pete was going to betray me in the end too."

She asked him with a disapproving frown "How would you know?"

He said sharply "Because that's how everyone is, no matter what. They pretend to be your friend, they lie to you, they use you, and they leave you!"

She sighed, shaking her head. She opened her book up, picking the pencil up. She said quietly "You should really consider that someone might come along and care for you genuinely."

He rolled his eyes, muttering "No one ever cares. No matter how genuine they seem."

She sighed heavily, and didn't say anything else, and he was sure she'd probably given up.

* * *

I glanced up at Gary, who was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, and he was staring at the window.

I looked down at my drawing, and I sighed.

_Why doesn't he trust anyone?_

I put some more details into the people in the drawing, and I sighed, skimming through empty pages.

_I should probably get a sketchbook._

I smiled, deciding I'd get one with over a hundred papers in it, and I'd draw people in it. I nodded and kept drawing, and I hummed the old lullaby with a small smile.

"Are there any words to that song?" I peeked over my drawing, and Gary was still looking out the window.

I answered "Yeah, but I don't remember them well enough to sing out loud."

He nodded absent-mindedly, and I just looked back down to my drawing. I smiled, and I set it down, deciding I was going to go buy a sketchbook from the art teacher tomorrow. I went over to my dresser and I grabbed some basketball shorts and a T-shirt. I walked into the bathroom, changing.

I came out and put my uniform away, crawling under the covers and closing my eyes, saying "Turn the lights off when you go to bed."

He muttered an "Okay..."

I grinned a little and went to bed, slipping into a dream.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of rustling around. I sat up and noticed Gary was sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. He shook his head, crumpling it up and throwing it towards the trash can, making a perfect basket.

"Hey, it's two in the morning, what are you doing up?" I asked him tiredly. I liked to be up early, but not _this _early.

He turned and noticed me sitting in bed, and he said quickly "Oh, just doing some thinking." I nodded, asking him "Did you even go to bed?"

He shook his head, saying "I couldn't sleep."

I stared at him, and I could see that his brain was working over-time. I stood up, walking over to him. He watched as I stood in front of him.

"You should try to get some sleep."

He ran his hand through his hair, saying in what sounded like a slightly irritated tone "I'm fine, I just can't sleep. Do you know what it's like to always be thinking, an unable to ever stop and relax?!"

I raised a hand to tell him to calm down, answering "Yes, I actually do. But if you don't sleep, you'll pass out."

He shook his head, growling out "I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him without warning, shoving him down onto his bed. He seemed to shocked by my attack to do anything.

"Be a _good _boy, and lie down." I said with a cold look. He scowled, about to protest when I said "Go. To. Sleep. You. Crazy. Idiot."

He stopped, and he stared at me, frowning, but he didn't say anything. I got off top of him, climbing off his bed and going to mine, saying "God, I just want to sleep peaceful one night..."

* * *

I woke up later that day, around 5:30. I sat up quickly, doing my routine of getting a shower and dressing. I wore a simple T-shirt and shorts, since today was supposed to be nice and warm. I came out of the bathroom and looked at the other bed in the room, where Gary's sleeping form was visible under the covers. I smiled lightly, and I grabbed up my twenty dollars and left quietly, headed to where Art class was going to be tomorrow.

* * *

I was on my way there when someone yelled out "Hey!"

_Does everyone do this to me on purpose?_

I turned and faced Pete, who was getting noogies by a couple of guys in white shirts. I rushed over, saying "Hey hey, let him go!"

They looked at me and laughed, saying "What are you gonna do about it, girly?"

I said with an evil grin "This." I kicked the first one in between the legs, where he proceeded to scream like a girl. I turned and swung, my fist connecting hard against the other guy's nose. I grabbed Pete and ran as fast as I could, dragging him along. When I was sure we were okay, I slowed to a stop and looked at Pete, who was huffing.

"You okay?" I asked, not even phased by the sprint I'd been doing. _Ah, I love sports..._

He coughed out "Ye...Yeah.. Just.. Just out of.. Breath.." He keeled over, huffing. I said softly "Oh, sorry for going so fast. I was trying to keep us away from them."

Pete nodded, regaining his breath.

I said as he finally caught his breath "Hey, I gotta go find the Art teacher and buy a sketchbook. I want a really big one so I can draw a lot of people."

He nodded, saying "Well, her room is #204, so have fun." I smiled, saying "Thanks Petey." He nodded, blushing shyly.

I went along towards the school, making my way up the stairs when a voice behind me caught my attention. "Hey, that's her... One minute. Hey!"

_Please not him Please not him Please not him..._

I turned, and I realized that God just wants to laugh at me. The red-headed boy was jogging over to me. He smiled, saying "Hello again."

I nodded, saying "Hi."

He said "So, we never officially met yesterday. I'm Bif Taylor."

I nodded, saying "Lexy Wilton."

He smiled charmingly, which made me feel very awkward, standing here next to him.

I said quietly, trying to get away "Well, I have to go see the Art teacher, so..." I was about to back away when he said "Let me escort you."

I shook my head quickly, saying "Oh no, you've already been kind enough-"

He grabbed my hand and started leading me up the school's steps. I felt like screaming in frustration. _What is this guy's infatuation with me for?! Why me, of all people?!_

I masked my anger with a smile, and he walked me slowly past everyone, who was gasping and staring.

"Hey, look... Bif's walking with a girl."

"Yeah, that's weird... Where's Derby?"

I noticed a couple of girls glaring at me angrily. _Woah, the fangirls don't look to happy._

"Who's _that _girl with Bif?!"

"Isn't that the slut from yesterday?!"

A bright red-headed girl suddenly gasped, saying quite loudly "Ooh, does Bif got a _girlfriend?_"

My eyes widened, and I was looking around frantically, hoping no one heard her say that.

Sadly, it looked like everyone heard.

_UGH WHY ME?!_

My eyes landed on Jimmy, who was looking around. He noticed me, and a huge grin came to his face.

I mouthed 'Help me please!'

He just leaned against the wall, laughing and waving.

_That asshole! _I shook my head, doing the signal for telling him he was a dead man walking when I got out of this.

I looked back at Bif, who was smiling and walking, watching the people's reactions. I suddenly felt like a trophy he was bragging to everyone about, which was nice... But I really didn't like all the eyes on me.

"Uh, Bif?" I said quietly, looking up at him. He was probably four to five inches taller than me, with a strong jaw and shaped cheekbones.

_He is handsome..._

I immediately shoved the thought back, refusing to like some prep like him. He looked down at me, saying "Yeah?"

I stared into his dark green eyes, and I sighed inwardly. _Maybe he's not a bad guy... Maybe not for a relationship, but at least give him a chance. He might be a good friend._

"Tell me about you." I said, and I looked around, noticing people were still staring in shock. _It seems like he doesn't spend much time in relationships._

He grinned a little, saying "I'm quite wealthy, and I'm Derby Harrington's second in command. I'm also the Champion Boxer of the Glass Jaw Boxing Club."

I was slightly surprised to learn he's Champion, considering a second-hand man isn't usually as good or better than his leader.

"Really, you're a boxer?" I asked, smiling lightly.

He seemed to surge in pride at the question, saying "Yeah, I'm the best boxer in the school!" He deflated a little, saying "But Jimmy's the best fighter in the school. He's an all-around machine when it comes to kicking someone into place. Russel Northrop is the second best brawler in school. He's also the biggest student in the school. I'm third best in street-fighting."

I shoved his shoulder lightly, saying "Hey, street-fighting lacks the grace of boxing." He looked at me, slightly shocked before smiling brightly. "You think so?" He asked me, still grinning.

I nodded, saying "Of course! Boxing requires more grace then just pounding someone into the dirt."

He nodded, saying happily "You're right, it does." I then saw the Art classroom. I smiled, saying "Thank you for the escort. Maybe we'll talk some other time?"

He nodded quickly, and I could see him blush a little. "Uh, yeah! Hey, why don't you come watch the boxing tournament next week?"

I nodded, smiling a little. "Maybe I will."

He smiled and said "That's great, I'll see you there then!" I walked into the classroom, and I peeked back around the corner, almost giggling as he fist pumped, shouting in triumph "Yes!" He seemed to almost dance down the hallway, still celebrating. I sighed, shaking my head while chuckling.

I walked into the classroom and said "Hey, I was wondering if I could get a sketchbook?" The teacher turned, and smiled brightly, saying "Well, of course! Here, one minute."

She walked to the back of the room and shuffled through some papers before smiling brightly, pulling out a sketchbook. She turned and walked back over, handing it to me. I studied the cover. It had three hundred papers.

I smiled, reaching into my pocket to give her the twenty dollars for it. She placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head. "Consider it a gift."

I was about to protest when she added "Make good use of those pages."

I nodded, saying happily "I will, thank you thank you thank you!" She laughed a little, giving me a nudge out the door. "See you tomorrow, miss Wilton." I nodded and walked down the hallway, smiling happily. I noticed Jimmy standing with his fists clenched, his eyes burning like fire.

I frowned, slightly confused when I noticed the other person looking back, who was smirking maliciously. I walked up to Jimmy, saying quickly "Calm down, cool it!" He just shoved past me, walking directly towards Gary. I stepped in front of Jimmy again, saying "Hey, calm down!" He scowled and said lowly "Move."

I frowned, saying "No, calm down and just-" He pushed me roughly, catching me off-guard. I stumbled, losing my balance, my foot hitting the bottom stair. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion. Everyone was looking at me, mouths open in shock, Jimmy's eyes wide as he watched, and I noticed Gary, who seemed to reach out to grab me.

My head crashed against the staircase hard, the sound making a loud, sickening _thunk._ I screamed in pain. I looked around, hearing shouts and yells for help. My vision started fading out, black spots in my vision. I couldn't get my body to move, leaving me watching everyone panic. Everything grew slower, and the screams muted as I watched Jimmy step forward. I looked at Gary, who seemed pissed. He turned and his arm swung hard at Jimmy like a wrecking ball, and he kept punching, pounding on him. My head was spinning, and I passed out, feeling really tired.

* * *

It'd been four days. Four, _fucking,_ days. School had started, and she hadn't attended classes because she was still knocked out. She hadn't woken in four, long, endless days.

Gary was pacing the room, infuriated still. He remembered watching her fall, and reaching out and just missing her hand. The loud thump of her head hitting the steps ringing out in the school. He remembered looking at Jimmy, and he just started beating on him. He couldn't stop himself; it'd been punishment for Hopkins being so stupid to cause her to fall. He remembered being pulled off Jimmy, who had a black eye and a split lip.

Gary ran a hand through his hair, growling to himself. He peered over to her bed, where she lay, still sleeping. She had a huge bruise on the side of her head, by the temple. He'd noted many times that she would've died if it'd hit her any closer to the temple.

He shook his head, realizing he shouldn't really care as much as he does about her. _You barely know her..._ He frowned, and stared at the showers of gifts gathered around her. He sat down on the edge of her bed, sighing.

People had stopped by when they could, dropping off gifts for her. There were cards, signed by people who watched her fall. Some girls sent her chocolates, a few boys sent her flowers, and a couple prefects sent balloons. Jimmy had brought her a card and some flowers, which Gary was slightly irritated to see him in his room. Petey brought over a big, velvet bear that was almost the size of Pete, and then Petey broke down in tears, saying get well soon to her. Even some people who'd never met her brought her presents.

He almost laughed when he remembered watching Kirby walk in with about four boxes of shoes, saying that hopefully she'll feel better when she wakes up and sees them. Ted Thompson stopped by too, which was a pretty stupid encounter, considering he just set down a bundle of flowers and looked at her giant head wound, saying it looked worse than most football concussions.

Johnny Vincent and Vance dropped by and gave her some flowers and a hairbrush, along with Lola giving her some make-up so she could hide the bruise when she woke up. It was smart, Gary gave her credit.

Christy Martin tried to come in, but Gary snatched the flowers from her hand and locked the door, not wanting the annoying bitch in his room.

And the worst encounter was when Bif Taylor showed up, pushing his way into the room, leaving a card with five hundred dollars in it, with hundreds of roses, and some cheesy poem he'd written. He muttered "Please get better for me..." And that's when Gary kicked him out.

Gary realized he never really got her anything. He sighed, and he felt slightly guilty for it, even though he'd been watching over her the past four days.

He went over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper, writing something down quickly. He set it in her lap, and he went out, hoping she didn't wake before he came back.

He got back, grinning. The others brought the same thing for her, but he had something he was sure she'd like. _Why are you doing this for her? She's just a roommate._ He frowned, shaking his head. He really shouldn't be so intrigued by her.

He smiled and set his gift down next to her, and he sighed in relief, the guilt easing away. He just sat on his bed, pulling out a book, waiting impatiently for her to wake up.

* * *

My head hurt. Like Hell.

I groaned in pain, my muscles hurting as I woke up tiredly. I managed to get my eyelids to open slowly, and I looked around the room, my eyelids heavy. I raised my arm up and rubbed my eyes, and I winced in pain.

I frowned, trying to remember why I hurt so much. "Ugh..." I shifted to a sitting position slowly, my head throbbing.

_Oh yeah, I almost killed myself when Jimmy shoved me out of the way of Gary..._ I moaned in pain, my muscles tense. I suddenly noticed all the gifts of flowers, chocolate, and balloons. There was a giant stuffed teddy bear, make-up, shoes, and a huge bundle of roses, with a small poem. I grabbed it and read it, looking at who signed. It was Bif. I smiled softly, the poem was horribly cliché, but it was still nice. I then noticed the gift sitting next to me. It was wrapped, with large red bow tied to it. It also had a note.

I opened the note, reading it quietly.

_You've slept for days and days now._

_Hundreds of people have dropped by and gave you flowers, balloons, and many other things. I've been sitting here, watching everyone walk in and out of the room, bringing the same things to you. I've been sitting here, in this room with you, waiting for you to wake up. All those hours, minutes, seconds you slept still, I lay restless in my bed, wondering when you would wake. On many occasions I've sat here, wondering why you would be so idiotic to jump in front of someone whose eyes burned brighter than the fires of the sun. My head has spun round and round, lost, out of control since you went to sleep. I've been angry, annoyed, exhausted, upset, impatient, waiting. I waited for you to open your eyes and see how everyone's waited for you to get back to reality._

_I'm waiting for you to sit up and open your light brown eyes, to search the room, and to find this waiting for you. I know it's nothing special, but I hope you enjoy it anyways._

_-You'll Know Who_

The handwriting was very beautiful, and the poetic way of the writing was full of emotion. I set it down and opened the present slowly, curious to know what it was. It was a simple framed picture of Gary, Jimmy, and Pete. Gary standing to the left, laughing. His arms were crossed, his chin tilted up a little as he laughed. One of his arms was extended out, telling me that he shoved Pete, considering Petey was stumbling forward towards the camera. Jimmy was grinning, leaning an arm against Gary's shoulder. It looked like they were just relaxed, and everything was fine.

_Why couldn't they have just stayed that way?_

I laughed a little, thinking it was a cute picture of the three. I set it down on the nightstand, and I picked up the note again. I tucked it into my nightstand drawer, smiling softly. I looked over to Gary's bed, and I found him lying with his back pressed against the wall in a sitting position, a book open in his lap. He was breathing slowly, his eyes closed.

Although my muscles and my head protested, I slipped from bed and listened to the soft sound of my feet as I quietly walked towards Gary. I stopped and sat down next to him, looking at him.

_I don't think you're just a sociopath. I think that somewhere behind that barrier you build to keep people out, you hide your heart, because you don't want to be hurt._

I smiled and whispered "You are something else, Gary..."

I stood up and walked back over to my bed, lying down. I was too tired to do anything. I closed my eyes, humming that old lullaby to myself, drifting back to sleep, smiling a little.

* * *

**A kinda odd chapter, I know. I really hope you liked it, I'm not sure I even liked it.**

**Review your opinion, I kinda need some other opinions.**

**I hope you liked it, and I'll see you in our next chapter! Oh, and there were a couple jokes in the gifts, if you paid attention to comments made in the game. :)**

**Next chapter: Surviving the Cliques**


	3. Surviving the Cliques

**Chapter Three: Surviving the Cliques everyone!**

**Hoping for lots of reviews, I really could use them. And another nice, long chapter!**

**Gary's making fun of my lack of reviews. :( Asshole he is. But you gotta love the bastard, right? ;D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I woke up, tired and still slightly sore. I stretched and yawned loudly, looking at the clock. It read 7:00 A.M. My eyes widened, slightly surprised to have slept past six. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my dresser, grabbing my uniform out. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, changing into my uniform. I stepped out to see Gary standing in only his boxers. I felt my face flush a little, and I looked down. I shuffled into the room, trying to hide my blush. He looked up and a grin came to his face.

_This is the first time we've talked in days._

"So Sleeping Beauty finally got off her lazy ass and woke up?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes, thinking _Of course he was going to say something like that after writing that note to me._

I stuck my tongue out, saying with a teasing grin "Play it off cool as you may, but I know that you're happy to see me up."

He rolled his eyes, saying "Whatever makes you feel better about yourself, Sleeping Beauty."

I laughed a little, sitting down and waiting for him to get dressed. He pulled his pants on, and he turned and looked at me, smirking.

"I bet you wish I was taking my clothes _off_ rather than putting them on."

I blushed and rolled my eyes, grabbing my pillow and chucking it at him, saying "Yeah you wish, you pervert!"

He caught it easily, tossing it back to me with a grin. I sighed and set it back in place. He finished buttoning his shirt and pulled on a teal sweater vest. He took a quick comb to his hair and turned, asking with a chuckle "So, do I look as sexy as usual?"

I nodded dramatically and said with sarcasm dripping from every word "Oh yes, _sooo _sexy." He chuckled and said " I always knew you were in love with me."

I stood up and said with a grin "I believe the situation is vice-versa."

He rolled his eyes, saying "You keep dreaming, kid."

"Who are you calling kid, I'm probably the same age as you!" I said with a laugh as we walked out of the room, traveling through the dorm. It felt nice to be laughing, to be enjoying myself with a friend.

"I'm talking _mentally, _here." He said, and I punched his shoulder jokingly.

_Lex, you're an idiot. You set rules and go and break them..._

I pushed the thought away, replying "I'm not the one mentally unstable here."

His eyebrow raised in question "Really, because I'm not the one who tried to stop a raging moron from its path of destruction."

I shrugged, saying "Oh, sorry I was so nice to save your smart ass from being pounded."

Gary said with a grin "You obviously didn't see how I pounded on Jimmy after the ordeal."

I frowned a little as we walked outside, a soft breeze in the trees. _What really happened that made Gary betray them? _I sighed, thinking back to the picture in the frame. You wouldn't believe that those three weren't friends after that picture.

"Gary?" I said quietly, looking at him. He glanced at me, replying with "Yeah?"

I frowned a little, looking at his face. I wondered often what happened to get him that scar. "What happened between you, Pete, and Jimmy?"

He frowned, saying "It doesn't really matter. We aren't friends, and that's how it's going to be from now on."

I sighed, shaking my head. "You're pretty stupid, Gary. I just don't get why you push people away."

He shrugged, saying "Friends are for the weak, and they all become a liability."

It kinda stung, the way he said that. I'm even sure why, we barely knew each other. I guess it's just that I forgot we weren't friends when we were joking around with each other.

_I guess I've come to kinda look at him as a friend, even if he betrayed Jimmy and Pete..._

"Hey, Lex!"

I looked over to the boy's dorm, where Jimmy and Petey stood, waving. Jimmy started jogging over, but he slowed as he saw Gary. I looked at Gary, who was just smirking. Jimmy walked over slowly, Petey hiding behind him.

"Gary." Jimmy said with a low growl.

Gary said with a smirk "Moron."

Jimmy took a step closer, and I stepped in-between them, placing my hands on their chests, holding them apart. I said loudly "Hey, last time you did this, I almost died! I would actually _like _to see something other than the back of my eyelids while I sleep for days."

Jimmy sighed deeply, and nodded. "Yeah, whatever. But Gary, I swear if you do anything-"

" I'm not the one who put Lex to sleep for four days."

I frowned, watching as they gave each other dirty looks. "Would you two stop? I don't want to see any of my friends hurt or-"

They stopped looking at each other and looked at me, saying in unison "Friends?! With him?!"

I rolled my eyes, saying with sarcasm "Sorry, let me rephrase that so you understand. I don't want to see the idiotic sociopath fight the idiotic brawler and hurt each other, or put me in the hospital."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and Gary huffed. I muttered "Such babies..." Pete peeked around Jimmy, saying "Hey, Lex... We'll catch up with you sometime later." I nodded, saying "Yeah, see you later." I turned and started walking off, heading to the school.

I could hear Gary follow me quietly. He was soon walking next to me, arms crossed.

"What's your issue?" I asked him, looking around.

He replied "A lot of things, but currently, your friendship with Hopkins and Pete is my problem."

I rolled my eyes, saying "Maybe if you would suck up some of that damned pride and admit you were wrong and apologize-"

"Never in a million years, Lex."

I sighed, saying with a shrug "A girl can only dream. But sooner or later you're gonna have to tell me what happened to you guys last year, and if you don't tell me, I'll go as Jimmy and Pete for their version of the story."

He scoffed lightly, and I rolled my eyes, chuckling. We were walking along when I suddenly remembered what happens when I walk around outside the school. I peered over my shoulder, making sure I wasn't about to be attacked.

"Who are you looking for?"

I said replied quickly "No one." I sighed in relief, sure I was safe. I turned to face Gary, who was grinning.

"Sleeping Beauty looking for her Prince Charming?"

I frowned, saying loudly "I don't have a Prince Charming!"

I blushed in embarrassment as people stopped and looked at me. I glared at him, and he chuckled.

"Lex!"

_Fuck me._

Gary and I turned to face Bif, who was jogging over with a smile. He stopped in front of me and said while giving me a big hug "It's nice to see you walking around!"

I nodded, saying as "Thanks... I'd like to keep breathing though, so if you could..."

He practically dropped me like I was on fire. "Sorry." He said with a chuckle. He glanced over at Gary, who looked very annoyed by his presence.

"Hey." Bif said, not frowning, but something told me he didn't like Gary.

Gary just said "Lex, we gotta get to our first class."

I looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion. I played along though, nodding. "Yeah, Bif. I gotta go. But I'll see you at your tournament?" I could see Gary scowl slightly, rolling his eyes.

Bif grinned widely, saying with a charming look "Yeah, see you then."

Gary grabbed my elbow and started dragging me away. We got into the school and I started laughing.

"Geez, Gary. Never thought you to be the jealous type." I said playfully. He didn't grin at all, instead just saying "I'm in most of your classes, so I can help you get around." I frowned a little, not sure why Gary was so upset.

"Hey, got another problem?" I asked him with a grin.

He said quickly "No."

I stared at him in confusion. One minute we're laughing and joking around and next he won't even look at me. He was pulling me along by the elbow, and I watched as people stared at the scene.

I heard someone whisper "Is it just me, or is she with a different guy everyday?"

I looked at Gary, and I could see his jaw clench.

"A pretty girl like her shouldn't be walking around with a sociopath."

Gary's grip on my wrist tightened every different comment. By the fourth comment I said, trying to pull my wrist from his painful grip "Hey, ow. Please loosen up, or just cut my wrist off so it hurts less."

He grumbled, but his grip loosened. I frowned, noticing how he practically marched angrily through the hall, dragging be behind. It had to be quite the sight, I was guessing.

"Hey, Gary."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. He said sharply "What, Lexy?"

I rolled my eyes and said "Are you pissed because I'm going to Bif Taylor's tournament in two days?"

"Oh, what a good friend you are to leave me all alone in our room when I stayed in our room with you the time you were knocked out."

I could hear the sentence in my head over and over before I grinned widely.

Gary looked at me, saying loudly "What?"

I swear my smile was cheek-splitting. "You called us friends."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed, saying "I call everyone friend. Whether I like them or not."

I just kept grinning. "Awww come on Gary, admit it, we're friends."

"I've told you this before, friends are for the weak."

I laughed, saying "I guess that makes you weak, because I'm your friend."

He looked at me like I'm crazy. "You are not!"

"I am too! Do you want to know why?" I asked him.

He paused for a moment before saying "Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why."

He growled and I laughed, saying "Lighten up, I'm joking around."

He sighed and I heard him mutter "You must have brain damage from falling on your head..."

I shoved him, saying "Hey, I do not have brain damage!"

Again, everyone turned and looked at me.

I gave him a cold look, saying quietly "See what you keep doing?!"

He chuckled, releasing my wrist and raising his hands up "I'm not the one yelling at the top on my lungs."

I stomped away angrily, when Gary yelled from behind "Hey, class is this way."

I turned on my heel and stomped back over to him, my face red. I said quietly "Lead the way..." He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

_You know, if I could somehow get you to finally realize that not everyone is going to hurt you, maybe you might open that shell a little more._

He calmed and said "Well, the only class I have that you don't is I have photography and you have Art at the end of the day." He grinned and said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder "Stick with me kid, and you'll be going places... Like English, which is our first class."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "Sounds like an adventure."

He nodded, saying "And when lunch rolls around, I'll teach you who runs what in this hell hole."

I nodded, chuckling a little. I replied "Well, let's get to class."

* * *

Class was pretty easy, despite the fact that I got stuck between Gary and Jimmy, who gave each other death looks all throughout class time.

Towards the end of class Gary handed me a note, and looked at Jimmy and smirked. Jimmy handed me a note he scribbled quickly right after.

I read the notes.

_Jimmy is such a naïve, moronic, muscle-bound tool. Don't you agree?_

_Gary is a two-faced, lying, manipulative smartass who uses everyone like they're tools. Am I right, or what?_

I sighed and shoved the notes in my pocket, and I took out a piece of paper and wrote down in big letters to them. I lifted the paper so they could see it.

_You guys are both idiots._

_Love, Lex_

Gary rolled his eyes and looked away from me, while Jimmy just scoffed and muttered something I couldn't hear. I grinned a little, the bell ringing. I stood up and went to leave when Gary walked up beside me, saying "Well, let's get to _our _next class." He shot a look to Jimmy, who was walking behind us. Jimmy stepped to my other side, asking "So Lex, what's your next class?"

I shrugged, saying "Math."

Jimmy smirked and said "Pete and I have that class with you."

Gary frowned, giving Jimmy a cold look as he said "So do I."

I rolled my eyes, and I said "If you two don't cut it out I'm going to literally make you give the other a hug."

"Like I'd ever touch _Jimmy_!" Gary practically yelled, and Jimmy said loudly "Yeah, well no one wants to catch any of the diseases on you, _Gary!_"

I frowned, deciding I'd find my next class by myself quicker. I noticed Pete in the hall. I called out "Hey Pete!" He turned and looked at me, and he waved. I turned back to the guys, saying "See you two morons later, once you've figured out your problems."

They looked at me, slightly shocked as I turned and jogged over to Pete, saying "Help me get to math please? As you can see," I pointed at the boy's glaring at each other in the hallway "They weren't much help."

Pete laughed a little, saying "Yeah, come on. They'll catch up."

We walked quietly to class, and thought back to me asking Gary about what happened. "Petey, what happened between all of you guys?"

Peter sighed, shrugging. "I don't really know." He admitted. He continued "Gary was trying to take over the school, and he suddenly stopped taking his medication. His pills were helping keep him mentally stable, and I guess because he's always paranoid someone's going to betray him, he just assumed we were."

_Gary stopped taking his meds?_

"Were you?"

Petey shook his head quickly, saying in a louder voice than his usually soft tone "No! Jimmy and I were his friends. Sure, he picked on me mercilessly, and he could be mean, but he just needs friends. Jimmy isn't the type to betray anyone, even if people think he is."

I nodded, frowning softly. I shook my head. _Gary, you moron. Why do you shove people away?_

Pete looked at me, and he said in a serious voice "Don't get too close to Gary. He'll hurt you in the end. It's just in his way."

I sighed, knowing he was probably right. But... "No, I think I can help Gary. He just needs friends. I just have to teach him to put a little more trust in people."

Pete sighed, saying softly "It won't matter how close you become to Gary. He'll push you away."

I said with a shrug "I still have to at least try."

I wasn't paying attention, and I collided with a solid wall. I bounced back, blinking in surprise. I looked up, seeing the largest guy I've ever seen staring down at me. He frowned, saying in a booming tone "Are you stupid? Russel standing here."

I stuttered in surprise "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you."

He bashed his fist against his hand, saying "Lucky you Russel only fights for peace."

I nodded vigorously, saying "Uh, thank you, p-pardon me."

He nodded slowly, and I stepped around him, still staring.

"Your eyes are as wide as saucers."

I turned to my left to find Jimmy staring at me, chuckling while Pete stood next to him. I nodded, looking over my shoulder. "I've never met someone so big before..."

"The behemoth is Russel Northrop. He's the biggest student in this school, and he's probably the least intelligent."

I looked to my other side, where Gary stood, arms crossed. I was still slightly shocked by the encounter.

Jimmy said in Russel's defense "Hey, at least he's _loyal._"

Gary nodded, saying quickly "Unlike you."

"I never did anything to you!"

"You would have if I gave you the chance!"

Russel turned around and looked at us. He took large steps over to Jimmy's side, saying while frowning "Gary giving Jimmy problems?"

I stepped behind Gary, still slightly intimidated by Russel. Gary looked over his shoulder at me, asking "What are you doing?"

I peeked around him, looking at Russel. I said quietly " I'd rather not be the one in front of _this _raging bull."

He chuckled, muttering "Wimp." I frowned, but I didn't step away from him. Russel raised a fist and took a step forward. I pushed up against Gary's back, my hands on his shoulders. He tensed, but didn't say anything or move away. I felt like a coward, and I blushed in embarrassment.

Jimmy raised a hand, saying "No need, Russel. Gary's just being stupid."

Russel nodded, saying "Okay, Jimmy. Russel gotta go to class." Russel walked down the hallway, leaving us standing in the hall.

I finally stepped away from Gary, peering around.

"I never thought you the type to hide in fear." Gary said with sarcasm. I just gave him a glare, saying "I'm sorry, I just almost had brain damage from _stairs_, I really don't want to put in the hospital, or my grave."

The bell rang, and Petey immediately dashed around the corner to class.

I followed quickly after, Jimmy and Gary fast behind.

* * *

I walked over to an open seat and sat down. Gary sat to my left, Jimmy to my right, and Pete sat behind me. I noticed a certain red-headed boxer came and sat down in front of me, smiling at me.

"Hey Bif." Jimmy said cooly, and he smiled, replying "Hey Jimmy, nice to see you. Hi Lexy."

Gary scoffed, and I held back a laugh. "Hi Bif."

Bif turned and nodded, saying "Gary."

Gary rolled his eyes and muttered "Inbred..."

I rolled my eyes. _Either Gary really hates preps, or he doesn't like Bif._ I was guessing it was the latter. _Maybe Gary is the jealous type. _I pushed the stupid thought away, deciding that Gary didn't have any reason to be jealous.

Class finished quickly, and I got to my next class without too much trouble. I sat down and sighed. I was tired and my school day wasn't even halfway done. Gary sat down next to me, like in every other class. I finished my work quickly, and Gary finished soon after.

"You don't have to sit by me in every class, you know."

He shrugged, saying while pointing at everyone as he named them off "I can sit by the inbred snotty rich kids, the grease monkeys, the socially awkward freaks, the easily manipulated brawling dunces, or the muscular sport morons. Or I can sit next to my reckless, clumsy roommate. Easy choice. You're the least likely to pick a fight with me."

I frowned, saying "So you just don't trust anyone? Haven't you heard of giving someone a chance?"

"A chance is an opening, and an opening is a weakness."

I sighed, looking away. I could never be sure what Gary thinks about people. He doesn't trust them, and he refuses to accept anyone as a friend, but he still smiles and laughs when he's around me, friendly and seeming genuine, and you wouldn't know he didn't trust people.

_Maybe it's all an act. Just so he can turn around and hurt me._

I frowned, hoping that really wasn't what he was doing. _He needs to learn that people can be compassionate about others, and that he can be open to people._

"You'll ruin that pretty face of your's, frowning like that." I looked over at Gary, who was smirking, teasing me.

I rolled my eyes, saying with mock innocence "Wouldn't want that, now would we? You wouldn't have anything to stare at all the time."

He chuckled, saying "I'm not the one always staring."

I shrugged, saying "From what I've noticed, your eyes have been on me this whole class."

He said with a smirk "Just watching your head swell from all that attention the boys shower you in. I've counted probably four boys to look at you in the past two minutes?"

I glared coldly, responding "Yeah, because I'm something to look at compared to the other girls in this school, like Pinky, Mandy, or Christy Martin."

He made a disgusted face "Christy is a gossip crazy bitch. She spreads rumors about everyone. She said I was a_ werewolf_. No guy is crazy enough to deal with her."

I nodded, saying "But what about the other girls? Like maybe Lola?"

He just laughed, listing them off on his fingers "Pinky, annoying prep, dating her cousin. Mandy, dating Ted Thompson, whiny cheerleader. Lola, a promiscuous girl, dating Johnny Vincent, who will beat on anyone who touches his slut that he loves so dearly."

I chuckled, saying with an eyebrow raised "This school is so fucked up."

"Mr. Smith and Miss Wilton! No talking in class, some of your fellow students aren't finished."

I plastered a quick smile to my face, saying "Very sorry sir, I won't let it happen again."

He nodded and looked down to his work. I looked back at Gary, who whispered "This school is fucked up because everyone in it is too."

I nodded, and Gary then added "Look at you, putting on fake smiles for teachers to avoid getting in trouble."

I rolled my eyes, saying "At least I didn't tie up my principal while I took over the school."

He scowled, his eyebrows knitting. "Who told you about that?"

"Everyone in the country heard about it."

He sighed, and propped his head while he looked at all the other students. The nerds were already done, and most of the rest were still working. I studied his expression. He seemed thoughtful, and slightly bored. My eyes locked onto his scar.

"How did you get that?"

He looked at, slightly confused. "Get what?" He asked, giving me a look like I lost my mind.

"The scar."

He shrugged, saying while looking away "It's not anything interesting."

I frowned, looking at his distant expression "But I'd like to hear it."

"And I'd rather you didn't hear it."

I smiled, teasing him "Is it an embarrassing story?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "No, I'd just rather spare you a story from my past."

My curiosity was building. I asked him "Is it a bad story?"

He paused, not responding for a minute. He nodded slowly, saying quietly "I guess you could call it that."

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang, signaling class had ended. Gary stood up, saying with a grin "Lunch time."

I followed him quietly, still wondering why he wouldn't talk about his scar. We entered the lunch room, and he pointed out the cliques and their leaders as we sat at an empty table "The preps leader is Derby Harrington, his parents run an oil company. All his friends are of wealthy status, but less wealthy than him."

He pointed over to a table of boys wearing letterman jackets, arm wrestling. He pointed to a dark-haired and blue-eyed one, saying "That's Ted Thompson. He's the quarterback, despite not being the toughest. He's a _big _hit with most of the ladies."

I rolled my eyes, giggling lightly. Gary nudged my shoulder and pointed at a table where kids were either writing in books or doing experiments "Those are the nerdy freaks. Their leader, Earnest, rarely comes to lunch. He has his associates get his lunch for him."

I nodded, saying "He has a hideout?"

Gary nodded, and then pointed over to a table where kids sat laughing and throwing food at each other "Those geniuses are the Bullies, and they are easy to manipulate, and easily entertained with violence. You met Russel already."

I shivered a little, causing Gary to laugh at me. "I don't understand why you're so afraid of him. I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to get out of a situation with him."

I grinned a little, asking him jokingly "Did you just admit you think I'm smart?"

He rolled his eyes, replying "Whatever makes you feel better about yourself."

"You do! You think I'm smart!"

He shook his head, saying "I better stop saying anything close to a compliment, because I swear your head is going to swell up to the size of the school if I so much as say that you have nice shoes."

I shoved him, laughing and saying "Like you know how to give someone a compliment... And if you did, I would lock you in a closet until you went back to your normally narcissistic self."

He laughed, smirking at me while shrugging. "What's _not_ to love about me?"

I pretended to ponder the thought before saying "Oh, you know... Besides the fact you are relatively handsome, who could deal with your smart ass?"

His eyebrow raised in question. My eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

He asked me with a sick, perverted smile "I'm just surprised to hear you admit you have sick fantasies about me."

I rolled my eyes, saying "You _wish, _pervert. I said you were relatively handsome. With a few minor changes you'd be about as handsome as a trash can."

He leaned closer to me, his elbows supporting his head as he looked at me, his voice low "Admit it, you think I'm handsome."

I shrugged, pulling away. "If it makes you feel better about yourself, then fine. You're good-looking, for a psycho."

He grinned, saying "Finally, you confess that you like me."

I said softly "There hasn't been a moment I didn't like you."

He stopped grinning, and looked at me, seeming caught off-guard.

"What?"

I stared deeply into his dark brown eyes, studying the emotions in them. He was quite handsome. "I really like you, Gary."

He blinked, looking back into my eyes. My heart was beating faster, and I felt really warm inside. He seemed like he was speechless, unsure of what to say. He started saying "Lexy, I..."

I couldn't hold it back anymore, and a huge, cheek-splitting grin came to my face. He rolled his eyes, muttering "I should've figured..."

I almost felt like rolling around on the floor, but it looked dirty, so I just laughed where I was, tears coming to my eyes.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" I was laughing and smiling, but inside, I felt really weird. _What was that warm feeling when he looked back into my eyes?_

He scoffed, saying "Yeah, wow, so original..."

"Hey, what's up with Lex?" I turned and looked to see Pete and Jimmy walking up, questioning my laughter.

"She's completely lost her mind."

I punched his shoulder playfully, saying "No, I just saw something really funny." Jimmy sat down next to me, and Pete sat across from me. "What was it?" Pete asked.

I opened my mouth to say it, but Gary said quickly "It was Jimmy."

I rolled my eyes, saying "No, it wasn't, it was Gary. I played a joke and the way he reacted was hilarious."

Jimmy grinned, asking "What'd you do? Did he freak out?"

"He was caught-off guard, I'll tell you that."

I looked at Gary to see his face, hoping to laugh, but I found he was glaring at something. I followed his gaze to the preps table, where Bif was glaring daggers at Gary.

Jimmy noticed too, and he said with a smirk "Is their a rivalry going on here?"

I shrugged, and Pete just stared a Gary.

Gary looked over to Jimmy coldly before huffing and looking to the opposite side of the room of Bif. I just looked at Gary and then to Bif. Bif noticed me looking, and he smiled, waving. I smiled politely back, still confused by the two and their random hate for each other.

_But then again, look at Gary and Jimmy..._

I shrugged, looking at Gary. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, just staring off into space.

"Gary, can I talk to you privately?"

I was shocked to see Petey stand up and wait for Gary's response. Gary looked up, and a grin came to his face.

"Oh, femme boy, are you going to confess your undying love for me?"

Pete sighed, saying "No. Now can we have a word?"

Jimmy said with a smirk "You should listen to the next head of this school."

Gary frowned at the comment, grumbling something incoherent. He stood up and followed Pete outside of the cafeteria, leaving Jimmy and me sitting there.

* * *

"So, is there a reason you hang around that sociopath, or is it he won't leave you alone?" I looked at Jimmy, slightly confused and surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, saying "I just don't get it. You know what he did, and you know what kind of person he is, but you still spend time with him. Just trying to figure out what you're doing around that kind of guy."

I looked over my shoulder, watching Pete and Gary disappear around a corner. I replied while turning back to Jimmy "I don't think that Gary's problem is that he thinks everyone are tools. I think he pretends they are to convince himself to stop from growing close to them. I think," I paused, looking around at a few people before saying softly "Someone he trusted hurt him in the past, and he's afraid it'll happen again. So he shoves away people before he grows close to them."

Jimmy's eyebrow raised, and he said with a small chuckle "You sound like an expert in psychological issues."

I shrugged, saying softly "I guess I am an expert in it, with my problems."

"Your problems?"

I sighed deeply, wondering if I should tell him. _You should tell him, he is your friend. He'd understand. _I opened my mouth, but I couldn't get the words to form. I closed my eyes. _Come on, Lex. It won't hurt to talk about it._ I finally got the words to form on my tongue, quietly answering his question "I suffer from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I was about ten when my mother and I were in the grocery store. A man came in and held a gun to the cashier's head, stealing the money. My mom told me to go hide in the car and wait for the police to come... But as I left, I looked over my shoulder, watching her jump towards the man, trying to take the gun... He...He.."

I shook my head, looking down into my lap. _Don't cry, Lex. Don't cry._

A rough, warm hand rested on my shoulder. Jimmy said quietly "I'm sorry that you had to watch that. No one should have to see that."

I took deep breaths, trying to calm down and force the tears in my eyes back. I nodded, still staring down at my lap. When I was sure my voice wasn't going to crack, I said "Yeah."

I finally managed to look up, sure that no one would see I was upset. I put on a false smile, saying "I'm fine now though. It was a while ago."

He nodded, saying "Hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm not far."

I nodded, brushing my hair from my face. He smiled at me, replying "And if Gary ever gives you any problems, I'll kick his ass for you."

I laughed a little, nodding. _I'm glad I met Jimmy, Petey, and Gary. Even if they refuse to be friends, they're still my friends._

* * *

Pete turned around and faced Gary. Gary stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what do you want, femme boy?"

Peter sighed, and said "Pete. And I want to ask you something."

Gary shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Ask away."

"What do you plan to do with Lex?"

Gary frowned, saying "What do you mean?"

Pete answered "Is she a tool to you, something you can use and dump like every other person in this school? A puppet you can control?"

Gary replied in a bored, casual fashion "She's my roommate. She's reckless, she doesn't listen to what I say, and she likes to do things her way. How can that be any use to me?"

He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "So she's just an object to you?"

Gary's eyebrow raised as he asked "Does it matter?"

Peter nodded, saying in a strangely sharp tone "Yes, it does. You can't treat people like pawns! They have feelings and dreams, and you can't go around treating them like they're worthless!"

Gary smirked, replying while raising his hands in defense "Calm down, femme boy. Someone's on their period."

Peter finally had enough of Gary's crap. "Look here, Gary," Pete angrily continued "Lex considers you a friend, so you should act like one. Stop using people for your own personal gain!" Pete stomped off, leaving Gary standing there still, processing what just happened.

* * *

I sighed, feeling really exhausted. "I'm so tired..." Today had taken a lot out of me. I stood up, saying "Hey Jimmy, tell Gary to just to go to class without me. I gotta go back to the dorm and take a nap."

He nodded, saying "I will."

I smiled and walked back to my room in the Girl's Dorm, tiredly getting undressed and into some sweatpants and a tank top. I plopped down on the bed, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes a little, peeking over at the picture on my nightstand.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair thoughtfully. I hummed the old lullaby to myself, going to sleep.

* * *

Gary walked back to the cafeteria to find Lex not there. He frowned and said "Jimmy, where's Lex?"

"She went back to her room. She said to just finish today without her."

Gary sighed. "Fine, thanks."

He left the cafeteria and went to the steps leading to the second floor of the school. He sat down, sighing deeply. His mind was conflicted; he couldn't think. He needed to get back to planning his revenge on Jimmy by taking what should have been his school instead of Jimmy ruling the students, and take Petey's position as head boy.

_That's not going to happen, considering last year's events._

Gary leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. He stared down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

_Everything in your plan was fine, until __**she **__came along._

He had to admit that maybe he wouldn't have so many problems with getting his plan into action if she hadn't show up at all.

_But there is something intriguing about this girl..._

He nodded in agreement to that side of the argument. She was a rose in a garden of daisies. He frowned, shaking his head a little.

_She's a liability to you, get rid of her. She'll betray you in the end anyways._

Another part of his mind countered the previous thought.

_But what if she isn't lying, and she's genuinely your friend? Petey did say she considers me a friend._

He closed his eyes, growling in frustration. This girl was getting in the way of his plans. She was always sneaking into his mind when tried to think, and he couldn't focus on what was important. He has to get her to leave him alone. So he can stop thinking about her.

_'You're pretty stupid, Gary. I just don't get why you push people away.'_

He shoved her voice from his head, deciding she was a liability to his plan.

_No one wants to be friends with you._

* * *

**Well, chapter three folks.**

**I'm still not completely sure I'm doing this right, but I kinda have a plan for how the story will play out from here.**

**Kinda.**

**Anyways, review your thoughts about the chapter, anything positive or negative about it.**

**Gary is pretty sure no one reviews due to my lack of writing plan, and me sorta winging it.**

**Yeah, depressing. T.T**

**What's Gary going to do to Lex? How will Lex take it? Will Jimmy and Gary have another battle? Will Bif be the one to help her cope with the pain? Or will a surprising someone else help her figure out her problems?**

**And the big question is will Gary be able to think without her around?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Second Chances! :)**


	4. Second Chances

**Chapter Four, everyone! **

**I've been updating like crazy, due to way too much free time on my part.**

**Anyways, we are back in Lex's P.O.V. Read and Review!**

* * *

_Sunday Morning, Boxing Tournament Day_

I yawned and sat up in bed, standing up and stretching my muscles out. I looked over to the desk, where Gary was sitting in a chair, passed out with his head on the desk. I shook my head, giggling a little. "What a dork." I muttered quietly, walking over to my dresser. I dug through my clothes, not sure what to wear today.

"What are you doing up?"

I turned to see a sleepy-looking Gary, who was rubbing his eyes, blinking sleep away. I giggled, saying "For one, Gary, it's 10:00 A.M. Two, I'm getting dressed, and lastly, why don't you lie down in bed? You obviously didn't get enough sleep last night."

He shrugged, saying "I'll be fine..."

I rolled my eyes, replying as I turned back to my dresser "Do you really want me to _make _you go back to sleep?"

He scoffed, and responded "Just give me a little more time to wake up, and I'll be fine."

I sighed, shaking my head with a small smirk. _Typical for Gary to be stubborn. _I looked out the window. It was pretty cloudy today.

_It'll probably rain._

I finally pulled out a pair of jeans with a white tank top. I nodded and grabbed a jacket to wear over it, in case it did rain.

I went to the bathroom and changed quickly, running a brush through my long hair. I ran my hands through it, wondering if I should get it cut.

_Nah, I think I'll let it grow out longer._

I turned and left the bathroom, noticing Gary laying on his bed, his arms behind his head as he grinned, asking "Ready?"

I sighed, saying "Why don't you just stay here and sleep-"

"No, I want to come with you."

I rolled my eyes, an eyebrow raising. "You want to go with me into town with Jimmy to watch Bif fight in a tournament?"

He shrugged and stood up, saying "I would love to watch Bif get punched in the face, so yes, I want to come."

I rubbed my temple, sighing. _Stubborn stubborn Gary._ I nodded, replying "Fine, but don't start anything with Bif."

"Oh, I won't." He replied with a strange gleam in his eyes. I ignored it, thinking it was my imagination or the lighting.

"Well, let's go then." I said while walking out, Gary following me.

* * *

We made our way to the gym where the tournament was at. Jimmy was waiting outside. He frowned as his eyes rested on Gary. When we were close enough to hear him, he said with obvious distaste "What's he doing here?"

"I wanted to come along." He replied cooly, shrugging lightly. I nodded, saying "He refused to stay and catch some sleep."

Jimmy nodded, saying "Yeah, whatever. The tournament is just starting."

I walked into the gym for the first time, surprised to see a lot of people here. I did a quick search of the room, finding Bif relatively easy. He was taller than most of the people in the room.

His eyes met mine, and he grinned, waving. Gary muttered something unintelligible, and I waved back to Bif. Jimmy just chuckled and said "Let's go catch some good seats."

We walked over and sat down on the bench, watching the fighters. They all fought a little differently from one another, though they usually used the same techniques. I could see Bif doing warm-ups. He wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, instead wearing boxing shorts and gloves, pounding pretty hard on a punching bag.

I returned my look to the guys fighting. The one who I thought was going to win did, like I guessed.

Bif got up to fight, and I watched as he hopped around lightly. He dodged a punch and he landed a couple hits. _He's pretty good, _I thought as I watched him start rapidly hitting his opponent. I smiled when Bif won the match. I watched him win the next couple fights he did, and he got to the finals.

_Not surprising, he is the Champion._

There was a short break before the big finals, so I got up and went over to talk to him a little. "Hey, good job in getting to the finals."

He smiled, taking a swig of water. "Thanks." He said.

I added with a smile "Kick some ass, okay?"

He laughed, smiling down at me. "Okay." His dark green eyes stared at me, and I suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. He leaned closer to me. His lips parted slightly, and he closed his eyes.

_Nononononononononononono!_

I covered his lips with my hand, and he opened his eyes, looking slightly confused. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I pulled away. He frowned. "What's your problem?" He asked me.

I started stepping away, and I said while looking down "I gotta go. Good luck in the tournament." I turned and took off, not even looking at Gary or Jimmy, who were watching me with curiosity.

* * *

I dashed outside, distancing myself from the building. I sighed, muttering to myself "I'm so stupid, I should have realized he'd misunderstand me showing up..." I scuffed at the pavement with a sneaker, frowning.

"For a girl who is seen with a different guy everyday, I never thought you'd turn down an advance."

My eyebrows knitted together. I turned around and looked at Gary. He wasn't grinning, and he seemed serious.

"W-what?" I asked, slightly confused if he was teasing me or being rude.

He started walking towards me with slow steps, replying "You heard me." He grinned, and it felt different then when he was joking. It felt like he was trying to push me to get angry.

I said with a frown "I'm not in the mood for this, Gary."

He paced around, waving his arms around dramatically as he spoke with a frown "You think I'm in the mood to be betrayed? I have news for you, I never believed for a second you liked me at all. All you want is another boy toy to play with."

I scowled, angry now. _Betray him? Boy toy?! Is that what he thinks?!_

"What the hell are you talking about Gary?" I shouted at him.

He sighed and said "I see past your innocent act. All you want is another toy to play around with. You're worse than Lola, going around pretending to like people so you can feel better about yourself, and feel like some guy might actually like someone so _slutty._"

His words stung more than I wished they had. I was speechless, too angry and too upset to get myself to form the words I wanted to say.

_'He'll just push you away.'_

I yelled in frustration " Is that what you think I am?! Why do you have to be such a paranoid asshole?!"

He laughed, saying "What, are you all upset because I called you out before you got to me? Are you gonna _cry? _Are you going to run home crying to _mama _saying that some boy was mean to you?!"

The one word rang in my head, over and over. I could hear the gunshot go off, ringing in my ears. I took my coat and pulled it off, raising it over my head to help keep me dry. I reached up and rubbed my eyes with my arm. I blinked a couple of times, my vision blurry. I looked up, staring into his dark brown eyes, which were dark and emotionless. I looked down at my shoes, unable to look at him.

I wanted to scream I hated him, and I hoped he burned in Hell, and he would get him by a car, but when I opened my mouth, I couldn't say the words. My throat was constricting, like someone was choking me.

I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They slipped silently down my cheeks, tasting salty. I was shaking, my chest feeling heavy and it hurt to breathe. I looked up, yelling as loud as I could, crying out in anger, pain, sadness, and frustration "Are you happy now, Gary Smith? Do you feel as though you've accomplished something, shoving anyone who possibly cared about you away?! Does it feel good to know that no one likes you, wants you, or cares what happens to you? Congratulations, you must be so happy..." I wiped my eyes again and turned, holding my coat above my head as I ran off, the tears running down my cheeks freely, my throat burning.

* * *

Jimmy stepped from the door frame and said loudly "Real smooth, Gary. Someone comes along, and is crazy enough to grow close to you, so you shove them away. What a truly great plan."

Gary turned around, grinning maliciously at Jimmy. "She was a liability to my plans, just like you, Jimmy."

Jimmy was angry. He could see from where he was standing that she'd been crying. He walked over to Gary and grabbed him by the collar, saying menacingly "Well, are you happy to have shoved anyone who actually liked you away?!"

Gary laughed darkly, saying "Ooh, you look angry. Why don't you show me how angry you are and fight me?! Beat on me, just like you did on the bell tower! Come on, Jimmy-boy! Fight me!" He stared at Jimmy with dark brown eyes, challenging him.

Jimmy just shoved him away, letting go of him. "You're not worth it." Gary scowled, and Jimmy said "Scum like you don't deserve anymore attention than gum on the bottom of a sneaker."

He turned and took off in the direction he thought he saw Lex go in, leaving Gary to stand in the middle of the rain.

* * *

I kept my face down as I made my way back to the school grounds. I rushed by everyone, heading towards the school building. I cut around and headed to the parking lot, towards the garages. She sat down under the ledge of the roof to stay dry, putting my face in the palm of my hands.

_Stupid Gary! Why'd I even try to become friends with him?!_

I whimpered lightly, listening to the patter of rain on the roof. I sniffled lightly, rubbing my nose and sobbing softly. _I'm the stupid one. I thought I could get a tiger to change his stripes._ I shook my head. His words shouldn't have hurt as much as they did either. We'd only known each other a short amount of time. But what he said...

_'Are you going to run crying to mama saying that some boy was mean to you?!' _

That would've hurt less coming from some random person, but it still would've stung. I scolded my inner self, saying I shouldn't be crying over Gary. He's not even worth it, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Why you crying?"

I looked up, slightly startled by the loud voice. I flinched, staring almost directly up to see Russel staring at me. I scooted back from him, getting away from him, still slightly scared of him. He frowned a little and sat down next to me, saying slowly "Russel not going to pound you. Russel ask why you crying."

I looked at him, and he looked at me with big eyes. _Almost like that of a child's. _I frowned, sniffling a little. "Someone said something mean to me." I said, looking out into the parking lot. Russel nodded, saying "Words hurt... More sometimes.. Then hitting. Hurt more from friends."

I looked at him, and smiled softly, realizing that this behemoth bully might not only be a giant hulk of muscle. He has feelings too, and although he may not be the smartest, he was probably a lot more honest. I nodded, saying quietly "It does hurt more. But I barely know the guy! It shouldn't have hurt so much for him to say that."

Russel was quiet for a minute before replying "Maybe he close to heart. Time just numbers. It no matter... When you like... Person."

I blinked, slightly surprised by his answer. _He's right, it doesn't matter how long you know someone, what really matters is whether you really like them._

I said "You're right, but I don't think we're friends anymore."

Russel shook his head, saying "No. Friend is friend, no matter what. When you care about person... Always care about them."

I sighed, looking down into my lap. "Yeah, but I don't think he ever cared."

Russel shrugged, replying "Sometimes, it hard to show, feelings. Hard to show person you care."

I looked over at him, and he was staring at the empty parking lot. I smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess."

Russel looked down at me, and smiled. "If person care about you, they come back."

I nodded, but I let out a deep sigh. "That guy couldn't care about anyone but himself. And I don't even know why I like him."

"Maybe you like him more than friend? Russel don't know about it much, but Russel know love is... Strange."

I jumped, slightly startled. "W-what?!"

Russel laughed with a large boom, almost like thunder "Russel say that you like friend... More than friend."

I shook my head quickly, blushing. "Oh no, that's not possible-"

Russel laughed again, saying "Why your face turn red then? Russel thinks you like friend more than friend."

_Is it possible? No, I can't like him that way... Can I?_

I sighed, saying "I hope you're wrong, because if you're right, that adds more problems to my list."

Russel just bluntly replied "Problems happen."

I laughed a little, nodding. "Yeah, I guess they do." We sat there in silence for a while, just looking out at the parking lot. My mind was processing everything still.

_Like Gary? Like that? I mean, I like Gary as a friend, but do I like Gary the way Russel was talking about? No, I can't. I'm just sad because I thought we were friends. Yeah, that's gotta be it. _

I sighed, and shook my head. I'm lying to myself, and the sad part is I know it. I wished it wasn't true, and I really didn't feel that way, but I know that wishing won't change it.

_I like Gary. I like his smile, his laugh, his personality. I like his dark brown eyes and hair, and his scar over his eye. I like the way he talks, the way he walks. I like all his flaws, and his strengths. _

I put my face in my hands, and I cried quietly. I shook my head. _I like him, even though he pushes everyone away, and he won't let anyone grow close._ "Why?.." I said quietly. A huge hand rested on my shoulder. I turned and looked at Russel, and he said as soft as he could, which was strange "Can't tell you why. It just happen that way. Nobody can... control it."

I smiled a little, sniffling. "Thanks for being a friend when I could use one."

He nodded, smiling. "Russel is a friend."

"Yeah. I don't think I ever told you my name. I'm Lexy. You can call me Lex."

He grinned widely, saying "Russel friends with Lex."

I nodded, saying "Yeah. I guess we are friends, huh?"

He nodded slowly and looked back at the parking lot. We sat there a couple more minutes before I finally stood up, saying "I should go back to my room."

Russel nodded and stood up, and he said while pounding his fist into his hand loudly "If Lex need help... Russel here."

I grinned, nodding. "I'll remember that."

He waved and said "Bye." I waved back and turned, running through the rain. I was still smiling a little. My heart still felt heavy, but I felt a little better. I made my way into the dorm, heading to my room. I stood outside the door. I hoped he wasn't back already, because I don't think I could even look at him. I leaned my head against the door, listening quietly. It sounded silent in the room.

I opened the door a crack, peeking in. I opened it slowly, glancing around my room. He wasn't in the room. I sighed slightly, walking over to my dresser. I grabbed out some sweatpants and a T-shirt.

A knock sounded on my door.

I turned and looked at the door. I walked over quietly and opened the door quietly, peering out to see who it was.

It was Jimmy.

I opened the door completely. Jimmy was just looking at me. He sighed and shook his head. I bit my lip a little, knowing he must have seen what happened. I felt my eyes go watery. He opened his arms, and I felt the tears brimming.

I hugged him, burying my face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, saying in a strangely soft voice "It'll be okay."

I nodded while pulling away, and I said quietly "Do you mind if I sleep in your room? I don't think I can stand seeing Gary right now."

He nodded, saying "Yeah, I don't think Petey will mind if you stay with us."

I smiled a little. "Thanks."

He shrugged, replying "That's what friends are for."

_Friends... I am really glad I have friends like you, Jimmy. _

I grabbed my clothes and my new sketchbook, picking up a pencil and following Jimmy back to the Boy's Dorm.

* * *

Gary's mind felt slightly clouded still, but he was sure it'd go away in a couple of days. He opened the door to the room, looking towards Lex's bed. She wasn't in it, and the room was dark. He flicked the light on, looking towards the bathroom. The door was open, so she wasn't there. He sighed, plopping down in his chair.

"Well, time to get to my plan..." He said while smirking, turning to the desk and pulling out a notebook, writing down ideas. But it felt strangely lonely in the room. Even when she was silently writing or sleeping, he could still tell she was there.

He leaned back in the chair, stretching. He looked at the clock. It was only 3:00 P.M. He shrugged, deciding that she'd probably be back later. It felt strangely late, considering it was dark from the clouds and it felt like a lot had happened in the past couple hours.

He noticed her notebook was on her desk on the other side of the room. He stood up and walked over, picking it up. He'd already seen most of the drawings in it, so he sat down and flipped lazily through it. He came to the page before the drawing she'd promised to show him when it was finished.

He turned the page, and looked at the drawing. It was a very detailed sketch of him. He was smirking in the drawing, and she somehow managed to capture the gleam in his eyes. The drawing faded out at the shoulders. The scar was in the right place, and everything seemed to look like him.

_It looks like a picture._

He frowned, shutting the book quickly and setting it on her desk, going back to his desk and sitting down. He picked up a pencil, and he tried to think, but he still couldn't focus. He frowned, deciding it must because he's tired. He got up and plopped down onto his bed, putting his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to drift to sleep, which he couldn't find.

_'You're pretty stupid, Gary. I don't know why you push people away.'_

He scowled, pushing her voice to the dark recesses of his mind, ignoring her voice. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling.

_Why can't I think straight?_

* * *

I smiled a little, sitting on the floor across from Jimmy. We were playing Go Fish, which is pretty childish, but I was still laughing. Pete was just watching us with an eyebrow raised, shaking his head. "This is so childish." He said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jimmy, who was looking at me critically. I grinned evilly, waiting.

"Do you have any threes?"

I shook my head, my grin growing wider. "Go fish."

He sighed and drew a card, and I said quickly "Do you have any sevens?

He groaned and said aggrievedly "Yes..." He tossed two sevens my way, and I had the other two, so I set them down, making my fourth set of cards. That left me with my three queens.

"Any queens?"

He grinned, saying "Nope, go fish."

I sighed and drew a card, and I laughed. "What?"

I flipped the card, showing the Queen of Spades.

"Not fair!" He said. I just started laughing, saying "Aww, don't be a baby. This was your idea, remember?"

He rolled his eyes, saying "Yeah, sure it was."

Petey pointed out with a laugh "It was you who challenged her to cards."

He sighed, and said "Whatever, who cares."

I laughed and took the cards, shuffling them with a grin. "How about a game of Bullshit?"

"What?" Petey and Jimmy said in unison.

I asked them "You've never played bullshit?"

They shook their heads. I sighed, saying "Nevermind."

I went over to my sketchbook and grabbed my pencil, deciding I was going to draw a little. I sat with my back pressed up against the wall, and I looked up and Jimmy and Petey, who were watching me.

"You like drawing?" Pete asked with a smile.

I nodded, replying "I've always loved to draw."

Jimmy asked "Can I see?"

I shrugged, saying "Once I'm done."

I studied Petey and Jimmy's faces before going back to the drawing. I cleaned the drawing up and put more details into it, and made sure to catch emotions in the eyes. It was about ten minutes later when I said "Done!"

Jimmy and Petey crawled over quickly, sitting on either side of me. I showed them, grinning. It was Jimmy leaning on Petey's shoulder. Jimmy was grinning in the picture, while Petey was rolling his eyes, carrying books in his arms with a small smile. I made it look like they were walking along towards school.

"Wow, that's really good!" Petey said, smiling brightly.

Jimmy added "You must have had a wonderful art teacher.

I shook my head, my turning slightly red. "Oh, no. I didn't have art in my old school. I just liked to draw a lot."

They both seemed surprised. I felt slightly embarrassed to hear them compliment my drawing. "Really?! You're really talented." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, have you considered becoming an artist when you're older?"

I shook my head quickly, my face feeling warm. "Well, yeah, but..."

"You should. You'd be a really good art teacher too."

I shrugged, asking "You think so?"

"Definitely!"

I smiled, and said "Thanks."

We went into the main room and watched T.V for a while, just relaxing on the couch. We had to switch between the Swim team and MMA fighting. I laughed, watching Pete and Jimmy fight for the remote. I snatched the remote from Jimmy when he wasn't paying attention, and I switched the channel to Animal Planet. They both turned and said "Give that back!" I shook my head, laughing. Jimmy went to snatch it from me, and I dodged away, bouncing off the couch cushions and over the couch, grinning. Pete went to grab it from me, and I jumped back, causing him to fall on his face.

"Pft. Oops." I was trying not to laugh as Petey glared at me. Jimmy suddenly snatched it from me, laughing. "No remote for you." He said while leaping over the couch and changing the channel to the MMA fighting. We watched for a long time, but then I yawned, saying "I'm tired."

Pete nodded, yawning too. "Yeah, me too."

"It is getting late." Jimmy said, looking at the clock. Hours had flown by like minutes, and it was 10:00.

We went back to the room and I grabbed up my pajamas, walking into the bathroom to change. I came back out quickly, and Jimmy was in boxers, without a shirt. I felt my cheeks heat up, but I pretended not to care. He was a lot more muscular than I first thought. He was pretty well-built.

I looked over at Pete. He was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. I shrugged, and said "Well, where do I sleep?"

Jimmy looked around, saying "Wherever you want."

I looked at the two boys, and the two beds. _I'm definitely not sleeping with one of them. That'd be weird._ I said to Pete "Toss me a pillow."

He did, and I caught it. I walked over by Jimmy's bed, and I set the pillow down on the floor. "Spare a blanket, Jimmy?"

He looked at me skeptically. "Don't tell you're gonna sleep on the floor."

I chuckled, shrugging. I replied "It'll be fine, I don't mind."

"But the floor is cold and dirty. Wouldn't you rather sleep in a bed?"

I said with a grin "I'd just rather sleep on the floor than sleep in the same bed as one of you guys, or kick you out of your bed."

Jimmy sighed, handing me a blanket. I grabbed it and sat down by my pillow. I covered myself up, laying down on the floor. I curled up on the floor, wrapping myself tight in the blanket.

Pete asked quietly "Are you sure you're gonna be okay on the floor?"

I nodded, smiling. "I'll be fine."

He nodded and shut off the lights, saying "Goodnight, Lex. Night Jimmy."

Jimmy replied "Night Petey. Night Lex."

I smiled softly, even though they couldn't see it. "Goodnight, Petey. Goodnight Jimmy."

I stared at the ceiling, thinking back to Russel telling me I liked Gary. I sighed deeply, shaking my head.

_I'm crazy._

* * *

Gary opened his eyes and looked at the door again for the millionth time, expecting her to walk in, frowning and not even looking at him. He looked at the time. It was 10:35 P.M. He scowled, closing his eyes. _Who cares where she is. She's probably off being a tramp._

He sighed, turning away from the door, trying to go to sleep. He was really tired. She kept coming to mind, and he sighed, frustrated. He frowned shoved all thoughts from his mind. He finally managed to drift to sleep, but he was still unconsciously listening for the door handle to turn.

* * *

**Chapter Four everyone!**

**It's a nice, good-sized chapter too, I think. (:D)**

**Aww, Lex and Russel are friends now! *Hint why this chapter is called Second Chances***

**And you probably thought it was about Lex and Gary. :P**

**What is tomorrow going to be like with Gary in almost every single class with Lex? How is Gary going to act? Will Bif try and talk to Lex about the day before? Will Jimmy tell Petey about Lex's mother? Will Lex tell Petey? And Will Gary come to realize he cares about Lex?**

**Find out in the next chapter: Losing my Mind**


	5. Losing My Mind

**Update! Chapter Five!**

**Thank you for the Reviews and PMs I got, they made me smile.**

**Well, no use dragging this on. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I woke up quickly, looking at the clock. It was 3:25 A.M. I sighed, stretching out and sitting up. I leaned against the wall, smiling softly. I decided I should get dressed...

_Wait... It's Monday... I have classes..._

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath. I didn't grab my uniform for school, so that means I gotta go to my room and get it.

Where Gary is.

I stood up and sighed deeply. _Genius move on your part, Lex..._

I silently slipped out of the room, peeking around the Boy's Dorm. After seeing no one, I snuck out of the Boy's Dorm. I shivered. It was raining softly, a chilly breeze. I ran from the Boy's Dorm, hiding from the Prefects as I dashed to cover. They continued their patrol, and I made it to the Girl's Dorm.

I walked in, sighing. I made my way upstairs, making sure to watch for the old woman who patrols the hall. I got to my room, and I stared at the doorknob. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened my eyes, and I grabbed the door handle. I turned it slowly.

And then it wouldn't turn.

I wiggled it a little, and I frowned.

_That asshole locked it..._

I muttered "How the hell do I get my uniform then?.." I paced quietly outside the hall, brainstorming. I grinned when an idea struck me.

_Of course!_

I went back outside, walking around the back of the Dorm. I counted the windows, knowing there was a window for each room, and I finally made it to the fourth one from the right. I frowned, looking around. I noticed a trellis with a vine growing up it. It lead up to another window. I walked over and climbed up it carefully, making my way up it.

I got to the ledge of the other window, and I looked at the window to my room. I gripped the window ledge and I reached out for my window ledge. I frowned, sighing as I realized it was just out of reach. My shirt was cold and soaked, my hair wet. I shivered a little.

I looked down. It was a pretty far fall, and if I hit my head, I would probably be seriously injured. Knocked out too. I sighed, not wanting to have to jump, but it was the only way I was going to reach the window.

I took a few deep breaths, and I pressed off the trellis, jumping towards the other window. I reached out, slightly panicking in air from gravity pulling me down, and I latched onto the window ledge. I grinned, my heart racing from the thrill.

"Thank God I didn't fall..." I muttered quietly, pulling on the window, opening it. I climbed up into the window, crouching. I crawled in, shutting the window silently after me. I went to look at Gary, but I looked down, shaking my head.

_Focus on why you're really here, Lex._

I closed my eyes, taking a few calming breaths. I opened them and walked over to my dresser, opening it. It creaked a little, and I winced. I opened it slowly, finding my uniform. I smiled a little, and I went to the bathroom.

I changed quickly and put my pajamas in the hamper. I walked back out and I headed towards the door, but I paused, looking at my nightstand. I smiled softly, looking at the picture. I walked over to the bed and sat down quietly, picking up the picture. My fingertips brushed over it barely, and I set it back down quietly, shaking my head and frowning.

_Get out of here, this isn't the time to be distracted._

I stood up, about to leave when I stopped. I turned quickly and opened my nightstand drawer, pulling out the small, folded up paper. I looked at it quietly before slipping it into a breast pocket under my sweater vest.

I turned and walked over to the door, reaching for the door handle and turning it, unlocking it. I pulled the door open a crack big enough for me to slip through, and I paused.

_Don't turn to look, don't turn to look..._

I peered over my shoulder at Gary's sleeping form. He was laying quietly in bed, his face seeming relaxed and unburdened. My heart sunk a little. I shook my head, turning back to the door, slipping out. I shut the door quietly behind me, and I left, trying to clear my head as I headed back to the Boy's Dorm.

* * *

Gary picked up the soft click of the door shutting. He opened his eyes, looking at the door. He sat up in bed, frowning. He woke up when he heard the doorknob jiggle. He'd woke up in the middle of the night and locked the door, figuring she'd found somewhere else to stay.

And then it stopped, and he'd figured she'd given up. But then minutes later, he noticed the window open. He pretended to be asleep, and she slipped in, the moonlight shining down on her dark, shadowy form.

She went to look his way, but she looked away before looking at him. She walked to her dresser and grabbed out her uniform and walked to the bathroom, changing. She came out and didn't even look at him. She was walking towards the door when she slowed and sat down on her bed, picking up the picture. He saw a small smile grace her lips, and she shook her head, setting it back.

She stood up and she took a few steps away before stopping. He was slightly confused, but she turned around and walked over to the nightstand, opening the drawer. She pulled out a piece of folded paper and stuffed it in her shirt pocket. At first he didn't know what it was, but then he realized it was his note.

_Why would she want that?_

And then she walked over to the door, and turned the door handle. She opened it a little, and before she slipped away, she peered over her shoulder at him. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep, hoping she wouldn't notice he wasn't.

And she left.

He sighed, stretching a little. He ran a hand through his hair, deciding he should get up and get ready, since he probably wasn't going to sleep again.

* * *

I sat down in Jimmy's and Petey's room, grabbing my sketchbook. I decided I was going to carry it everywhere I went, and I would draw people I saw.

_It'll be good practice._

I smiled softly, and I just waited for daylight to come. I sat silently, thinking.

_'We have all the same classes except I have Photography and you have Art at the end of the day.'_

I frowned, pushing Gary's voice away from my thoughts. But I what was I supposed to do, avoid Gary all freaking day? _Probably._

I ran a hand through my damp hair, a small sigh slipping from my lips. _Maybe if I just pretend he isn't there, he'll leave me alone..._

I shrugged, deciding if I could avoid him as much as possible, I won't have to look or talk to him. I frowned, closing my eyes. _Hopefully, he'll just leave me alone. He's caused enough problems in my life here._

"Come on, Lex! Class will be starting soon!" I blinked, looking at Petey and Jimmy, who were ahead of me, waiting.

I called out "Sorry, I spaced out!" I ran over to them, and we walked up to the school, making small talk. Someone shouted behind us "Yo, Jimmy!" Jimmy turned and grinned, and I noticed a red-headed girl in a tank top and a skirt with leggings under it running over.

_Who's that?_

She stopped in front of Jimmy, and he said "Hey Zoe."

"Who's your new friend?"

He turned and looked at me, saying "This is Lexy Wilton. Call her Lex. Lex," He pointed to Zoe "This is Zoe Taylor."

I smiled and nodded, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was related to Bif, considering the same red hair and surname. They did kinda look like they were related.

"Hey, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

I replied with a grin "You too. So, you Jimmy's girlfriend?"

She shrugged, replying with a smug face "Jimmy claimed last year he's in love with me."

Jimmy just grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "So yes, she's my girlfriend."

She laughed, and I chuckled. Petey sighed, cutting in "We should get to-" He stopped in mid-sentence. He peered around Jimmy, and frowned.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder, and he scowled. Zoe turned a little and looked, and her eyes widened. She turned and opened her mouth to ask something, but Jimmy said quickly "I'll explain later. Right now, I think it's best we get to class. See you at lunch, Zoe."

She nodded, saying "You remember you to tell me why _he's_ here." I peered around her, and I frowned.

Gary was walking towards us, scowling and muttering to himself, writing something down in a notebook. His dark brown eyes seemed agitated, and I wondered what his problem was. I shook my head, and he looked up.

His eyes met mine silently, and he wasn't scowling anymore, but he didn't look happy or angry. I looked down, and a hand grabbed mine and pulled me into the school.

* * *

I turned and looked at Pete, who let go of my hand and said "I'd stick with Jimmy as much as you can today. Or anyone who Gary doesn't get along with, like Bif."

I frowned, shaking my head. "I don't really think I want to talk to Bif."

"Why, something happen?"

I nodded, saying "I went to Bif's boxing tournament as a supportive friend, and well..." I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly "He thought I was going as a supportive _girlfriend._"

Petey laughed, shaking his head. " That's gotta be awkward." I nodded, and we walked through the halls. Jimmy caught up with us, after telling Zoe he'd see her at lunch. He walked up to my other side, and he said "Well, if I were you, I'd be avoiding Gary. He looks like he's in a bad mood, and he's pretty mean when he's in a mood."

I nodded, saying "Oh, I planned to avoid him all day anyways."

I peered over my shoulder, looking around. I noticed Gary wasn't far behind, looking down at his notebook.

I spun around and I skidded to a stop, finding myself staring at a blue sweater vest. _Why the fuck is it if I escape one person I'm avoiding, I run into another?_

I looked up with a small sigh, staring into bright green eyes. Bif frowned, stepping away. He said quietly "Oh, sorry. Excuse me." He side-stepped me, and walked by. I turned and looked at him, slightly confused. "What the?" Jimmy snickered, saying "You look like you want to chase after him to tell him that he did that wrong."

I rolled my eyes and punched Jimmy in the shoulder, and he laughed, saying "You still punch like a girl." I shrugged, turning and noticing Pete disappeared. "Where did Petey go?"

Jimmy smirked and pointed over to Petey, who was rushing off to class.

"Oh."

Jimmy laughed and I giggled. We continued on to class, sitting down and getting ready. I noticed Gary walked in, scanning open seats before his eyes locked onto me. He started walking my way, and I panicked.

And then he sat down in the chair a few seats in front of me.

"Huh." I said quietly, shrugging.

_Maybe he'll avoid me like I'm avoiding him._

* * *

Lunch rolled around, and every class had been the same. Gary sat a few seats in front of me, and if not in front of me, in the same row as far as he could from me. At first I didn't get why he didn't sit behind me until I realized he didn't want to look at me.

_Does he feel guilty?_

I shook my head, thinking someone like him couldn't feel guilt. Jimmy and Pete walked with me to the lunchroom, and we sat an empty table. Zoe came over not long after, and she sat between Jimmy and me. Pete sat on the other side of me, and while Zoe and Jimmy talked, I turned to Pete.

_I should tell him about my mother..._

"Hey, Petey?"

He turned and looked at me, replying "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, saying "I think you should know that when I was young... My mom.."

He raised a hand, cutting me off. He said softly, his cool brown eyes calm and soothing "I already know. I'm sorry something like that happened. Nobody deserves to have that happen to them."

My eyebrows raised, and I asked, surprised "How did you know? Did Jimmy tell you?"

He shook his head, replying "I'm the head boy. I have access to all files of all students."

I smirked a little, asking "You looked up my file?"

His face turned pink a little, and I giggled, saying "Don't worry, I'm just playing. I don't mind."

He nodded, and he did an awkward smile before looking down into his lap. I laughed a little and I looked around the cafeteria. I grinned, deciding I should draw people.

I pulled out my sketchbook and first looked at the Jocks, and I drew Ted doing the charming smile, holding a football in his hands while he winked. I finished it quickly, considering it was pretty simple.

I looked over to the nerds, where I noticed a boy I didn't see yesterday sitting down and grinning, looking at a strange gun. I quickly drew him poking at the gun with a metal tool, another nerd handing him a different tool to his other hand. He was pretty simple, but the gun took a little longer.

I peered over at Russel, who was sitting with his group of Bullies. I drew him with his head thrown back, laughing with his arms crossed. I drew two of his friends standing on either side of him, one with a slingshot and the other with a bat, grinning.

I turned a little more, seeing the preps. I studied them a little more before drawing Derby smirking, with Bif standing next to him, grinning while standing in a boxing stance. The preppy girl looking slightly annoyed, arms crossed and turning her back to them.

I laughed a little and looked over the Greasers. I drew Johnny sitting back, Lola wrapped in one arm. He had a calm, cool look on his face, while she was applying lipstick.

I smiled, and I looked at Jimmy and Zoe. I pursed my lips in thought, and I finally decided to draw them back to back. Jimmy had a grin on his face, and he was holding a firecracker in one hand, and a stink bomb in the other, while Zoe was winking, a smug face. She had a carton of eggs in her one hand, and in the other she had an egg, and she was tossing it and catching it.

I smiled, and I went back through the drawings, putting more details into them. I looked through the cafeteria, looking for other people to draw. My eyes found Gary, who was sitting, writing ideas in his book with a frown. He tore out a piece of paper, crumpling it up as he threw it towards a trashcan not far from his table.

It swished in, and I was again impressed by his aim. I looked down into my book, and I slowly started sketching him, quietly pondering what to do. I drew him leaning against a wall, arms crossed. He was doing his classic smirk, looking directly back at me from the page. I frowned a little, a strange warmth in my stomach as I looked at the picture. I finished minor details, and I closed my book, deciding I'd done enough today.

I looked up to see Zoe looking at me, studying me. I pretended not to care, and a question I meant to ask her came to mind. "Hey, are you-"

The sound of the bell cut me off, and I sighed. I stood up, deciding I'd have to ask her sometime. I ran off to my next class, wondering who was in this class with me.

* * *

Gary sighed and stood up from the lunch table, heading to his next class. He made his way there, frowning. He got into the classroom and he scanned the room for her. She was sitting near the back. He took a seat towards the front, sighing while resting his head in his hand. He hadn't been able to come up with anything on how to take over the school, and he was getting more and more frustrated.

It didn't help that he could hear his damned roommate's voice in his head, or an image of her would come to mind randomly. He could barely stand looking at her. He sighed deeply, shaking his head. He felt eyes on him, and he growled, turning around. She was watching him.

_She's testing my patience._

He scowled and turned back around, rolling his eyes. People started piling in not long after, and class started. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of his head at moments, and he had to stop himself from turning around and marching over, asking her if she had a problem.

_'She thinks of you as a friend.' Yeah right._

He thought back to when she was yelling at him in the rain. She'd been truly upset, which didn't make sense, because she barely knew him, and they weren't friends.

_'I guess that makes you weak, because I'm your friend!'_

He growled, shoving the voice to the back of his head, annoyed. She wouldn't leave him alone, and he couldn't get rid of her in his mind!

He felt like bashing his head against a wall. He peered over his shoulder, noticing her looking out the window. His inner rage calmed a little, and he watched her. Her chest was rising and falling slowly, softly. Her big brown eyes focused on some world far away. The way the sun hit her face...

He spun around in his seat, shaking his head quickly. _Quit acting like an idiotic kid, and focus on taking the school!_

He frowned and looked down at his notebook, writing and drawing new ideas in his notebook. He shook his head, crossing the idea out.

_Why can't I get this done?!_

He went into the deep, dark place in his mind, trying to brainstorm. He just couldn't find any idea that would work. He frowned and closed his eyes, trying to focus on finding an idea that would be crazy yet genius enough to get him the school.

His head suddenly went forward, a small, throbbing pain on the back of his head. He scowled and spun around, looking to find Lex standing with her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

He stood up, angry that she had the nerve to hit the back of his head. He leaned menacingly towards her, saying lowly "Do you need something, because I could have sworn I made it clear I didn't want anything to do wi-"

"Class ended two minutes ago, asshole. I was just being a thoughtful person, telling you that you need to get out of class, douche." She said with a strange calmness, a bored look on her face. She wasn't scared of him in the slightest.

And with that, she shoved past him, leaving him behind. He stood there, watching her leave him before he followed quietly behind, wondering why this girl could cry over something he said one day and would slap him the next, like it was nothing.

* * *

_That asshole, thinking he can talk to me like that!_

I walked calmly through the halls, although I was raging on the inside. I could hear his footsteps behind me, and I rolled my eyes, willing myself not to turn and look at him. I made my way to my second to last class, sitting down in the very back corner, grumbling.

Gary walked in not long after, and he sat down at the very front of the classroom, glaring at me before sitting down. I smirked, glad to know he was still pissed about me slapping the back of his head.

Class started quickly, and I was taking notes when the teacher announced "For class, you are going to be doing a drawing of the United States, with the states and the capitals. You will have to have a partner. It'll be due on Wednesday."

I shrugged, not really caring. "Now, quickly pair up." Immediately students ran over to their best friends, getting partners quickly. I stood up and looked around for a student without a partner. I couldn't find any. I smiled a little, thinking _Well, at least I can do it by myself and my partner won't get it the way._

I walked up to the front of the classroom and said to the teacher "It doesn't seem there is anyone else without a partner, so can-"

Nonsense! Mr. Smith doesn't have a partner."

_Wait, what?_

I turned and looked over to see Gary, sitting silently in his seat, writing down in his notebook. He must have heard his name, because he looked up at the teacher, saying "Excuse me sir, what?"

Our teacher smiled and pushed me over towards Gary, saying "This is your partner."

He blinked, and he said, shocked "W-What?"

The teacher wasn't listening anymore, and now I was standing awkwardly in front of Gary, who looked at me and frowned.

I rolled my eyes, saying "Here, I'll make you deal. I'll do all the work, and you can go off ruining people's lives. I'll just put your name on it."

I expected him to take the deal, not wanting anything to do with me, or want to help with it. He shook his head, saying "No, I don't want you to turn something crappy in and my name to be on it."

I clenched my fists. _Does he really think I'm going to draw something bad and have my name on it?!_

I said with irritation "For your information, I have a 4.0 grade average."

He said sarcastically "Oh wow, so impressive."

I rolled my eyes, and I was about to say something, but he cut in, adding "We'll work on it right after school ends. And then you'll leave me alone."

I replied with a snarl "With pleasure."

* * *

Class ended not long after, and I finally got to the class Gary wasn't in. I sat down and smiled, finishing the painting she asked us to do quickly. I felt a lot better to be in a class where I didn't have to see Gary.

_Don't even think about him._ I closed my eyes and just relaxed, listening to the sound of pencils and paint brushes being used.

_'We'll work on it right after school ends. And then you'll leave me alone.'_

I frowned, pushing the thought away. I decided I'd do some drawing. I pulled out my sketchbook, deciding to draw a couple of my classmates. I noticed Petey was in this class with me. He was at the front of the room.

I grinned a little and drew him sitting there, paint smudged on his forehead as he smiled softly, focused on his painting. I grinned when I finished the final touches on it.

"Alright class, remember to practice. Great job today, Lexy."

I smiled and nodded, saying "Thank you."

Class ended and I went back to my dorm, wanting to get the project with Gary over as soon as possible. I entered the room, seeing Gary sitting at his desk, looking at pictures of something. I peeked at his pictures, finding them to be pictures of banners around school. He turned and put them away, saying with a sigh "Let's get this over so I don't have to look at you any longer than I have to."

I nodded, saying with a frown "The feeling is mutual."

He pulled out a relatively big piece of paper, setting it down. I took out my pencils and thought back to the picture of the United States in the classroom. I slowly drew it out carefully, putting the details into it, drawing the borders how I remember them.

Gary was suddenly sitting very close to me. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. He pointed towards the West Coast, saying while erasing it a little and redrawing it "It would look more like this."

I nodded and stole a glance at him. His face was closer to mine than ever before. His jaw was relaxed, and he was looking at the map. He seemed to accept it, and he pulled away. I looked away from him quickly, blush rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah, thanks." I said quietly. I went started on the west side of the United States, writing down the names of them, until I got to the east side of the map. I had to lean close to Gary, which was awkward, but I managed to write it quickly and pull away.

He nodded, saying "Yeah, these are all right. Now, the capitals."

He took the pencil and started putting the stars for the capitals, writing the names down by them. He leaned over to California and started writing it in, and I pushed away from the desk, feeling really warm.

He turned and looked at me, a quirk in his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, saying with a small smirk "Making room for your big head."

He rolled his eyes, but I saw the small twitch in the corner of his lips. He wasn't going to smile in front of me, but I knew he wanted to grin.

He stopped leaning over and scooted back over to his side. I slid back up to the table, and I looked at the map. I noticed a state without its capital. I leaned over to write it, and I hummed my mother's old lullaby quietly, helping me to remember it. I finally remembered and finished, and I peered over at Gary, who was watching me.

I stopped humming, looking at him. Our noses were probably inches away. I stared into his dark brown eyes, trying to remember what it was I was doing this close to him. I wanted to reach out and touch his scar, but I was frozen. His eyes had unspoken thoughts in them, and he seemed to be thinking.

I blinked, and pulled away, turning so he wouldn't see how my face was turning a brighter red than a rose.

"Well, uh, all done." I pushed away from the table and stood up, heading over to the dresser and quickly grabbing my pajamas. I pulled out a pair of shorts and a slightly big tank top. I rushed to the bathroom and locked the door, leaning back against the door.

"Ugh, I'm a complete idiot..." I muttered with a sigh, undressing and getting in the shower. I leaned my head against the shower wall, trying to clear my mind of the dark brown eyes, studying my every facial expression.

_Just pretend it didn't happen, just pretend it didn't happen, Just pretend it didn't happen..._

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair, getting into my pajamas. I turned and took a few deep breaths before stepping out of the bathroom. I opened the door, noticing Gary was standing by his dresser, taking off his shirt.

He looked over his shoulder at me, and he frowned. "Do you have a problem or something?" He asked sharply. I looked down, shaking my head. "Uh, no." I said while practically leaping into bed, climbing under the covers. His back was to me, showing me his broad shoulders, which grew slimmer at the waist...

_Stop that! _I scolded myself for looking at him. He replied "Well, I have a problem."

I frowned, wondering what his problem was. He turned and walked over to my bed, standing at the end of it.

"Would you like to know what my problem is?"

He was staring at me with those dark brown eyes, which were studying me critically.

I shook my head vigorously, saying with a blush growing on my face "Nope, not really so can you just turn off the lights?"

I flipped over on my side, closing my eyes tightly. I could hear him chuckling, and I could hear the flick of the lights. I relaxed a little, taking slow, calming breaths. I felt as though my mind was going to blow up.

_Calm down, Lex..._

He said something unintelligible, and I just tried to ignore him, praying for sleep. I thought of my dad, wondering how he was doing. _I hope he's okay. Sure, he wasn't there for my mom and me, but he's trying his hardest to make ends meet so I'll be okay._

I smiled softly, and I slowly slipped to sleep.

* * *

Gary stared at the ceiling in thought, trying to process what just happened. They had been doing their project, pretty quietly and awkwardly, and then she leaned over next to him, writing something down. She looked up at him with soft brown eyes, and she seemed dazed. Then, all the sudden, she blinked and jumped away, and then didn't want to even look at him.

And then she came out of the bathroom, and she was staring at him. He said with a little bit of a bark in his tone if there was a problem, which she quickly denied and crawled into bed. And then she wanted to go to bed.

_What is it with this girl?_

He sighed and turned on his side, closing his eyes. The image of her face inches away from his came to his mind. He immediately pushed it to the dark recesses of his mind, clearing his thoughts.

_She's everywhere __I go, no matter what! In my classes, in my room, in my mind!_

He didn't get it, why was she always there? He thought of the image of her smiling softly as she looked at the picture of Jimmy, Petey and him came to his mind.

A really warm, buzzing sensation burned deep inside him. He frowned, trying to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't go away. _What is this? Did I eat something poisonous? Am I losing my mind?_

He wanted the feeling to leave, but a small part of him liked the warm feeling, wanting more of it. He'd never felt this feeling before, it was a strange, alien feeling to him. He decided he liked it, but he wasn't sure what triggered it.

_Wait, was it because I thought of Lex?_

He frowned, knowing that if she was the cause of it, then there was a problem. He wanted to know what this feeling meant, and why he had it when he thought of Lex. He slowly slipped to sleep, wondering what this all meant.

_I'll have to ask someone sometime..._

* * *

**Chapter Five everyone!**

***Applause sign***

**I had fun writing this one. It was pretty interesting, I think.**

**Reviews really help, so don't be afraid to review! :)**

**Is Gary going to find out what that strange feeling he has is? Who is going to tell him? Is Lex going to tell someone about her feelings? Will Lex and Gary stop trying to ignore each other? Or will they continue to steal glances at each other, not willing to admit they want to talk?**

**Let's find out in... Chapter Six: Revelations!**

**See you next time, my dear readers!**


	6. Revelations

**Chapter Six!**

**Thanks for the Reviews, and the Guest who reviewed about Chapter Five, thanks for the idea, but that stuff's going to happen later. :) Oh, and you should sign in to an account and leave a signed review!**

**Updating like crazy. Loving the story, and thanks to my music, it helps clear Writer's Block for me. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you do, please review and/or PM me!**

**Sorry it's a little shorter than usual though. T.T**

**Hope you enjoy anyways though! **

* * *

"Get up... Lex, wake up... Lex!" A pillow hit me directly in the face.

"Ow!" I shot up in bed, looking over to Gary, who was laying in bed, a small smirk on his face.

"What the hell, Gary?!" I shouted at him, throwing the pillow back at him. He caught it, setting it down. He sat up slowly in bed, and I then noticed something was wrong. His skin was oddly pale.

"You okay?" I asked, slightly concerned. He looked a little ill.

His eyebrow raised, and he asked with a smug look "What, you still care?"

I frowned a little. _Still shoving me away, like usual... But... I can't give up on him. He's not a tiger. He can change, he just needs to know that people are there for him... He's waiting for people to come back after he's pushed them away..._

I got up and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of his bed. I leaned in, reaching out to him, and he turned quickly, looking away.

I sighed and grabbed his face, checking his forehead. He stared at me silently, obviously in thought. His head was hot. His cheeks were slightly flushed.

"You're really hot." I said quietly, pulling away.

He grinned a little, saying "So you finally admit it, you think I'm hot."

I rolled my eyes, replying "If you weren't sick, I would punch you."

"I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Even more reason for you to stay in bed today. Skip class."

He frowned, taking the covers off and standing up. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed out his clothes. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me." He'd pulled his shirt off already.

I shook my head, knowing that if he tried to make it around today, he was bound to collapse. I walked over to him and stepped in front of him, grabbing the clothes from his hands quietly. I set them in his dresser again. I picked up his shirt and said "Arms up."

He was about to protest, but I gave him a cold look. He sighed, and reached his arms up, muttering "Treat me like a little kid..."

I smiled a little, and helped him put his shirt on. He looked down at me silently, his dark brown eyes studying me. He seemed really tired, and slightly dazed. He gazed at me with heavy-lidded eyes. They were oddly soft, unwritten messages I couldn't read in them. I turned him and shoved him softly back towards the bed.

"Go to sleep. You need it."

He frowned, but he crawled back into bed. I grinned, saying playfully "Good boy."

He rolled his eyes, muttering something I couldn't hear. I walked over to my bed and plopped down, pulling out my sketchbook.

"What are you doing, exactly? You gotta get ready for school."

I peeked over at Gary. He was staring at me, confused. I smirked, saying "Somebody's gotta make sure you stay in bed, and out of trouble."

He shook his head, replying softly "You need to go to school. I'll be fine by myself."

I shook my head. "No, I'm staying, and you can't do anything about it."

He chuckled, shrugging. "You're a naughty girl, skipping classes to spend time with a boy."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. I said with sarcasm "Oh yes, because that's definitely what I'm doing."

A sudden image of him standing in the rain, the droplets running down his face as he stared with cold, emotionless eyes, calling me a slut came to my mind, still a fresh wound. I shook it from my thoughts, deciding it was all water under the bridge.

I looked back at him, and he was watching me silently, studying me. _He seems to be studying me a lot since the day he and I stood in the rain._

I smirked a little, tilting my head to the side while saying "Are you enjoying the view or something?"

The look in his eyes suddenly changed, and he smirked, answering "I would if you weren't in the way."

I rolled my eyes, replying "Oh yes, because the pink walls are beautiful."

He shrugged, saying "This is Petey's dream room."

I had to giggle a little, thinking of Petey's pink shirt. He has said the Girl's dorm is a lot nicer. I shrugged, saying with a grin "You wouldn't believe the rumor I heard about you and Petey..."

He frowned, saying with an eyebrow quirked "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You and Pete are closet lovers."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. "I don't check out guys."

I laughed, saying "Oh, and you actually look at girls?"

He shrugged, smirking with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

My eyes widened, and I gasped dramatically. I said with sarcasm "I figured you to be the forever alone guy."

He laughed a little, and I smiled. _I will break this shell, no matter how many times you shove me away._

"I may not be into relationships, but that doesn't mean I'm not a guy."

I frowned a little, wondering how many girls he has looked at. A strange part of me was jealous, but I ignored it. I said with a grin "Oh, you man-whore."

He shook his head, raising his hands. He said with an eyebrow raised "Me? Have you looked at Jimmy?"

"What?!" I was surprised to hear this; Jimmy seemed to be tripping over his own feet in love with Zoe.

Gary shrugged, quickly replying "Well, not so much since finding Zoe, but when he started school, he'd kissed Eunice his first day, he kissed Christy, Beatrice, Mandy, Pinky, and Lola."

"Daaamn!" I said with a low whistle, laughing.

Gary nodded, saying "I can't believe he kissed Eunice though. She's fucking weird and gross."

I asked "Who is she?"

"You ever noticed the really fatass girl with dark black hair, she's always eating chocolates, and crying about her life?"

I nodded, an eyebrow raised. "That's Eunice?!"

He nodded, and I couldn't help but make a disgusted face. I usually wasn't that judgemental about people, but she was fucking gross.

"What the Hell was Jimmy thinking?!"

Gary laughed, saying "He was sexually confused."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was mean, and Jimmy was my friend, but it was still funny. I shook my head, replying "He had to be pretty desperate."

Gary nodded, still laughing a little. He looked... I don't know how to put it. Like he dropped the barrier a little. He looked... _Real._ He didn't look like he was making sure to keep everyone away, or if he was playing some sick, twisted game again.

I smiled a little, and he looked at me, his dark brown eyes shining in laughter. He was relaxed, like he didn't care if I saw him like this. It made me feel happy, to know he was coming to trust me.

He blinked, and he looked down. _Huh?_

"Hey, can you find Petey? I need to talk to him."

I shrugged, nodding. "Sure I guess."

I got up and grabbed my uniform, getting dressed in the bathroom. I came out, about to walk out when Gary said "Wait."

I turned and looked at him.

"Need something?"

He nodded, and he signaled for me to come closer. I walked over slowly, wondering what he was doing. His hands reached out towards me, and I blushed, wondering what he was doing. His hands went to my neck, and at first I thought he was going to choke me.

But he grabbed my tie and adjusted it.

He said with a sigh "If you're going to wear a tie, at least wear it neat like you're supposed to."

He pulled away and looked down. I laughed a little. "Okay, fashion police, I'll remember that." He chuckled, and I went off to get Petey.

* * *

I snuck by the Prefects with ease. _They suck at their jobs. _I giggled quietly, and I went to the cafeteria, sitting in a dark corner, waiting for class to end, since it was around lunch time.

Not long after a couple of minutes, the bell rang and kids piled into the room, and I quickly spotted Pete, who was walking with Jimmy, who was messing his hair up. Zoe was laughing and walking next to Jimmy.

I walked over to them, sitting down Next to Petey. Pete jumped in surprise, saying "Lex! What are you doing?! Where were you this morning?"

"Gary's ill, or something like that, so I'm babysitting." Petey laughed a little, but he sighed, replying "Don't get too close to him again. He'll push you away."

I nodded, but I said quietly "The thing about Gary is that he expects people to leave him alone after he's shoved them away. If I keep coming back, even after he's said the meanest things he can, he'll realized that people actually can care enough to come back."

Peter shrugged, saying "I'm not sure that's a good idea, it can be dangerous with Gary."

"Well, he sent for me to get you, so..." I grabbed Petey's hand and quickly took off to the Girl's Dorm.

We made it back to the room, and I said "Here you go, here's Pete."

Gary smiled a little, and said "Thanks, now get out."

I laughed at his manners, saying "Alright, fine. I'll head out for a walk." I left the two in the room, walking downstairs and outside, getting some fresh air.

* * *

"Alright, Gary, what do you want?" Pete asked with what sounded like impatience.

Gary responded "I need you to explain something to me."

"Yeah, what is that?"

Gary asked "Have you ever got this really weird, warm buzzing sensation?"

Pete looked at him with slight horror. "Have you been drinking?!"

Gary shook his head quickly, saying "No! I mean, have you ever felt it around another person?"

Pete's eyebrow raised slightly, and then his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

He stuttered "Um, G-Gary, I don't l-like you like t-that..."

Gary felt like slapping Petey.

"What?! I'm not talking about you!"

Pete seemed to release a deep breath of relief. He said with a nervous chuckle "Good, because that would be really weird..."

Gary sighed, and said "Look Pete, since the incident with Lex, she's been on my mind, and when we talk, I get this weird, warm buzz inside."

Pete frowned. He said quietly "Oh God Gary, please tell me you're joking..."

Gary shook his head, his eyebrows knitting as he frowned. "No, what is this weird feeling?"

Pete rolled his eyes and muttered "Of course you wouldn't know this feeling..."

"Is it guilt?"

Pete laughed a little, shaking his head. "Although you don't know that feeling either, this is something _much _more complicated."

Gary didn't like this. It kinda felt like he did something wrong, but it was right at the same time. Pete said softly, sighing a little "It's called compassion. And it's usually linked to feelings you have for someone..."

"Woah woah woah woah woah. What?!"

Pete laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, you have feelings for something, I'm pretty surprised. I never knew you had a heart."

Gary was trying to process everything running through his mind. Gary was slightly surprised at Pete. He's changed a little over the summer. He's still pretty girly, and a weakling, but he's gained more confidence. He talks back now, and doesn't cower or take the shit as much as he used to.

But back to the matter at hand...

Gary said in shock "Are you saying that I... Like her?"

Petey nodded, sighing. "I wish I could tell you otherwise, but if you aren't lying, then yes, you care about her... Just one thing."

Gary asked "Yeah?"

"Don't try and shove her away. It'll not only hurt her, but it'll hurt you too."

Gary was slightly confused. _How does that hurt me? _

He sighed, nodding. "Okay, I'll try to avoid shoving her away."

Peter sighed and nodded, replying "Good, now I gotta go... Just, another thing."

"What?"

Pete replied "I think she likes you too. Maybe just as a friend, but she still cares."

And with that, femme boy left, leaving Gary to ponder over everything he just learned.

* * *

After Pete walked by me outside, I went back to the room, walking in. Gary was staring at the wall blankly. He was completely spaced out.

I sat down, wondering what he thinking. I shrugged and decided if he wanted to talk, he would. I picked up the book in my dresser, skimming through it boredly.

"Hey, I have a question."

I didn't look up as I said "Ask away."

"Why do you still like me, when I was so mean."

I paused in my reading, looking up at him. He was still staring blankly at the wall. I grinned a little, answering "Because we're friends, and someone told me once that friends will stick together, no matter what happens."

He looked at me, an eyebrow raising. He nodded absent-mindedly and he went to lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"That doesn't make any sense."

I smiled softly, giggling. I said while looking back to my book "People don't make sense."

He chuckled quietly. "You have a point there."

I nodded, and I continued to read the book, not really interested, just trying to pass the time. I sighed softly, and I started humming the lullaby again. It was becoming a habit for me to hum it. _I wish I could remember the words..._

"Why do you always sing that song?"

I shrugged, a soft smile on my face. "Well, it's really one of the few things I have left of my mother."

He asked, obviously confused "Where is she now?"

"Heaven, I'm guessing. She was too nice to go anywhere else, I think." It felt weird to talk about my mom, like it should be hurting like it does usually, but I didn't feel pain. It felt kind of nice, like I could be open about it.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I turned and looked at him, and he was looking at me, slightly sad almost. I smiled a little, shaking my head. "Don't say you're sorry. It was an innocent question. You didn't know."

"That's not what I was saying sorry about. I'm sorry I made that comment a couple days ago... I didn't know."

I shook my head, replying quietly "Like I said, you didn't know. I don't think you would have said that if you had."

He stared at me, his eyes looking into mine with silence. I really wished I could understand the little, unspoken, silent messages in them. He was always thinking, and his eyes would tell what he was thinking, but I couldn't figure out what they were saying.

He said quietly, looking towards the window "I don't know where my mother is. She left not long after my birth. My dad was always angry after that. I think he just missed her, but he'd never say that. It wasn't in his way."

I frowned, saying softly "You don't have to tell me that if it hurts."

He shrugged, saying with a blank look "It stopped hurting a long time ago." I walked over and sat on his bed next to him. He seemed a little surprised, but he scooted over a little.

"He wouldn't ever admit he missed her. Nobody would talk about her. One day he was hitting the booze hard, and I could hear him weeping. He noticed me, and he frowned. I guess I must have looked at him wrong, or I looked like my mother would, because he suddenly started screaming at me, telling me to get away from him. I wanted him to know it was okay, but he grabbed up the nearest thing to him..."

He paused, before continuing "It was a small pocket knife. He swung it at me, and he was aiming for my eye. He missed barely due to being intoxicated, so I have this scar." I shook my head, saying "That's horrible. I'm sorry that happened to you."

He shrugged, replying "There's nothing you could have done to stop my father. But if he hadn't been intoxicated, and if I hadn't moved away a little... I'd have lost my eye. I probably would've lost both my eyes."

I stared at him, mostly at his scar. I wondered how long it had hurt him. "When did that happen?"

"When I was seven."

I shook my head, covering my mouth a little. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

He sighed, and he just looked out the window. "My father was locked up soon after, without rights to see me, so I don't have to worry about him. But the scar is a reminder that you can't always trust those close to you."

I don't know what possessed me to do something so weird, but I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"What are you-"

I cut him off "You're right, but you're wrong. Sometimes you can't trust people, but you don't know if you don't risk it. It hurts to be burned, but it makes you stronger in the end. And then you meet people who genuinely care about you, and love you."

I felt him stop breathing. I pulled away, and he was looking down at me, searching my eyes for something, anything. He looked away, and I sighed. _Please, listen to me. I want you to understand that people will come along and love you, and you can't shove them away._

He crawled under the covers, staring at the ceiling again. I got up and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark red basketball shorts and a white tank top. I said quietly "I'm taking a shower, yell if you need me."

He muttered quietly "Yeah."

* * *

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, trying not to cry a little. I didn't realize why Gary might have so many problems with trust was because someone close to him hurt him like that, giving him a scar to look at everyday.

_That's so wrong. No one should have to see that everyday. _I thought about how he must hurt.

_'It stopped hurting a long time ago.'_

I shook my head, knowing that he might be able to talk about it without pain, but it was more than a scar on his face. It was an emotional scar, and it would hurt forever. Time eases it, but it's still there.

I stepped out and dried off, getting dressed quickly and drying my hair. I brushed through it a little, and I hummed the old lullaby.

* * *

I stepped out and went over to my bed, sitting down and reading the book I have. I sighed softly, and looked over at Gary. He was staring at the ceiling. I returned my attention to my book, skimming over the book silently.

"Will you hum that song?"

I turned and looked at him, blushing and stammering in shock "W-what?"

He peered over and said "I want to hear the song again."

I stared at him, and he went back to looking at the ceiling, sighing. I sat silent for a few seconds before humming a little. I relaxed a little, and just hummed it naturally, picking up the book again and reading. We sat there in comfort, listening to me hum, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"What happened to your mother?"

I looked over at him, and he was scooting up so he could sit with his back leaned against the wall, looking at me.

I replied softly "I was about ten when she and I got caught in a robbery at a grocery store. She made me leave her behind and sneak away, but she wanted to make sure I made it out safe. She gave up her life, so I could live mine..."

He asked, sounding surprised and intrigued "Really?"

I nodded, smiling a little "She was always nice to everyone, even if they didn't deserve it. I think she believed there was a slice of good in everyone, and she always looked at the glass as half full."

Gary smiled, saying "She sounds like she was a great person."

I nodded. I replied "She was. I gotta wonder if she's upset that I had to watch her the few seconds before she died. I don't think she would have wanted me to see that."

Gary frowned and said "No one should have to watch that," He paused slightly before asking "Is that why you take pills?"

I nodded slowly, answering "It's to help with my PTSD."

He sighed, shaking his head. "The pills don't really ever help though. They just change how the way someone acts... I don't think you need them."

I nodded in agreement. I said "Yeah, I don't like taking them. They make me feel like I'm watching a movie, while someone lives my life for me."

"Exactly. I hate it. It's why I stopped taking mine."

I looked at him, and I replied "Yeah, but you started an all-out war between everyone, and set people against Jimmy."

He sighed, shrugging. "It'd been a good plan to take over the school, but Jimmy-boy just beat everyone into submission. Hell, he fought Russel in The Pit and beat him."

"The Pit?"

Gary nodded, saying "A little circular hole in the basement of the school. It's made of concrete, and has a cage around it. It's like an animal enclosure."

I frowned, and I couldn't help but ask "Why did you want to take over the school, really?"

He answered with a frown "I was tired of how the school worked. Sick of the prefects, the teachers, the principal, the way the students worked. I wanted to rule the school. To change how the school worked. I wanted to empower the students, and me. I wanted it to be my empire to rule."

I frowned, saying "I don't see how you would want to do that. It doesn't make any sense. Who want's the stress of that? That makes no sense whatsoever."

He laughed a little, answering "People don't make sense."

I smiled a little, nodding. "The world doesn't make any sense, sometimes."

He nodded, and we sat in silence for a long time, before I yawned. It was only 7:00 P.M, but I was tired. I set my book down and said quietly "I'm tired. Goodnight, Gary."

He smiled a little, climbing out of bed and flicking the lights off. He climbed back into bed and replied "Goodnight, Lex."

I smiled a little, and went to sleep peacefully, feeling like a weight has been lifted up, off my shoulders, and the clouds cleared a little.

* * *

**That's Chapter Six everyone!**

**Review your thoughts, I appreciate it!**

**Will the roommates be able to cope with their feelings for each other? Will Lex tell Jimmy and Petey of her feelings? Are the roommates going to tell each other about their feelings? And can Gary ever get back on track to getting revenge on Jimmy? Or will Lex keep messing up his plans?**

**Find out in Chapter Seven: Beautiful Mess!**

**See you soon! :P**


	7. A Beautiful Mess

**Welcome Back! Chapter Seven is up!**

***Cheers***

**Well, let's see how this 'Beautiful Mess' goes. It's a little shorter than usual, but don't worry, Chapter Eight is going to be longer.**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

I yawned, sitting up in bed. I stretched out lazily, peering around the room. My eyes rested on Gary, who was still passed out. I smiled quietly, getting up and grabbing my clothes, taking a quick shower and coming back out.

I got back in the room a couple minutes, noticing Gary still wasn't awake. I frowned a little, and I walked over to him, pressing my hand to forehead. He was pretty warm. He mumbled something incoherent and pulled the covers up a little.

_Maybe I should get the school nurse..._

I was pretty sure there was one in the school, from what I'd heard. I didn't think Gary needed her yesterday, but he might need some sort of treatment. _It could be a virus or something bad._ I sighed deeply and nodded, deciding I would have to go get the nurse. I walked over to my desk and grabbed up some scrap paper, scribbling down on a piece of paper, in case Gary woke up before I got back. I walked over and set it on his nightstand.

I left the room and jogged down through the Dorm and outside, heading towards the school. I got up to the school when a voice called out from behind me "Hey, Lex!"

I turned and smiled a little, noticing Petey making his way towards me, waving and smiling. "Hi, Petey." I said as he got closer.

He nodded, asking "So, where is Gary?"

I frowned a little, answering "He's resting in the Dorm. He's got a little worse, I think. I need to find the school nurse, if there is one."

"Oh, here. I'll help you get to her."

I smiled and nodded, replying "Thanks Pete."

He shrugged and blushed a little, saying "No problem."

I followed him into the school, walking through the halls quietly. _He's your friend, so he deserves to know you like Gary..._

I shrugged a little, deciding I'd tell him and Jimmy together. I shuddered a little. _How is Jimmy gonna react... He'll probably lock me up, and then beat the crap out of Gary..._

I pictured it, and although it was slightly funny, it was still pretty realistic, considering Jimmy and Gary still don't get along. They tolerate the sight of each other, but they can't seem to just let it be water under the bridge. I can understand being angry, but refusing to accept what happened is kinda idiotic.

Petey said as we approached a room with a metal tag next to it reading 'Nurse's Office'. I smiled and said "Thanks."

He shrugged and walked off, saying "Like I said, it's no problem."

I walked in and peered around. The nurse was sitting at her desk, scrolling through some paperwork on her computer. I cleared my throat, getting her attention. She turned, looking slightly startled, before asking with a smile "How can I help you?"

I had to admit, she was really, really pretty. She had long, dark blonde hair, with dark red glasses and electric blue eyes. I was slightly jealous of her eyes; I'd always wished I'd gotten my grandmother on my dad's sides' beautiful light blue eyes.

"Well, my roommate is running a fever, and I wanted to come get you and see if you could help with anything."

She nodded, and I noticed she drummed her fingers in thought. She replied, standing up "I'll come check her out myself. See if it's bad or anything."

I couldn't stop myself from correcting her "He. It's a boy."

She looked at me with confusion, and I explained "The Boy's Dorm was full."

She nodded, still looking slightly uncomfortable, she said "Lead the way."

* * *

We got back to the room, and I walked in, noticing Gary was sitting at his desk, writing down something in his notebook.

I scolded him a little "What are you doing out of bed?! You're ill!"

He turned and I could see he was going to protest, but he then looked behind me, noticing the nurse. He looked her up and down silently, and felt another pang of jealousy at her. I shoved it away when he frowned, saying "What is she doing here?"

"I think you might need medicine for your fever." I said softly, and he shrugged, turning back around to his notebook, replying "I'm feeling better, so it's fine."

She pushed past me and walked over to him, pressing her hand to his head. She frowned, and she asked him "How long have you been ill?"

"Since yesterday." He replied, looking rather bored and agitated by her presence.

"Any strange symptoms?"

He shrugged, and I could have sworn he rolled his eyes. He said "My face feels warm, and I'm tired..."

She frowned deeply, which ruined her pretty face. She asked, seeming stumped "He's got a fever, but it sounds like a minor cold. I think he'll be fine, as long as he stays in bed all day."

I nodded, saying "I'll keep an eye on him."

She shook her head, saying softly "No, he'll be fine alone. If he needs help, he can call this number," She pulled out a piece of paper with her office number on it and handed it to me, continuing "and I'll come check on him."

I smiled, nodding. "Oh, well, okay."

She smiled and left us alone in the room. I turned and looked at him. He was just looking out the window, looking still slightly irritated. I walked over and set the paper on his nightstand, saying softly "See you later, Gary. You'll be fine here alone?"

He nodded, not looking me in the eyes. I brushed it off as he was just tired, I guessed. I stood up and left, rushing to my first class before the bell rang.

* * *

My classes went by quickly, and lunch rolled around. I sat down at an empty table, munching on an apple I'd brought to lunch. I peered around the cafeteria, not finding Jimmy, Zoe, or Petey.

_Weird, wonder where they are?_

I shrugged, sighing. I closed my eyes, wondering how Gary was doing. _I could go visit and see if he's okay..._

I smiled and got up, heading back to the Dorm's quickly. I made my way to the room and opened the door. I looked towards Gary's bed, but he wasn't there. I frowned. I looked at the bathroom door. It was open, and the lights were off.

_Where did he go?_ I was slightly angry to know he was stupid enough to be walking around, doing something. A huge slam from behind me startled me. I turned and ran to the balcony, looking down.

"Lex!"

I saw Zoe, who was huffing, looking slightly panicked. "What?!" I asked her, wondering what had her so worked up. She stared up at me, shaking her head, her bright eyes shining.

"Gary and Jimmy... Are in The Pit."

I growled, in too much of a rush to take the stairs. I jumped down off the balcony, landing on the couch. I stood up and said "Take me there, quick!" She nodded, and we took off in a dead sprint towards the school's basement.

_Are you crazy, Gary?!_

* * *

We made our way through the dark, old basement, and I prayed that the two hadn't destroyed each other. My stomach was doing flip-flops, and I tensed. _Please be okay, may the two still be alive..._ We ran into the room, and I stared in horror at Gary and Jimmy. Jimmy was circling around Gary, who was standing on whatever strength he had left. I noticed Petey was looking at me, panicking.

"Light's out, Gary!" Jimmy shouted, pulling his fist back and punching Gary hard on the side of the face.

"No!" I screamed, and I jumped down into the ring, running over to Gary, who was sitting up on his elbows, smirking, even though he was obviously in a lot of pain.

* * *

"Lex... What the fuck are you doing here?" He frowned, surprised to see her there. He had watched her jump down into The Pit, running over to him. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. His vision was blacking out. She looked angry, and worried, mostly afraid.

"What are you doing here, Gary?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" She asked, frowning. She was examining his bruises, looking extremely pale.

_Dying isn't part of the plan, no..._

He could barely see her anymore. He felt really tired. He could hear her yelling something, but he couldn't tell what exactly she was saying.

* * *

"Gary, focus!" He was closing his eyes, looking exhausted. "He'll be fine, he's been knocked out cold before." I turned and looked at Jimmy, who was standing with his arms crossed. He had a few bruises and cuts on his face. I frowned, yelling "He's ill, he shouldn't even be out of bed!"

Jimmy shrugged, saying "It's his fault for being stupid enough to fight me while he's sick."

I stood up from next to Gary and I stepped in front of Jimmy, scowling and staring up at him angrily. "Please, just avoid Gary if you two are going to fight."

I turned back around and sat down by Gary, examining his condition. He was breathing slowly, his eyes closed. He had bruises and cuts on his face and his arms. I knew he probably had bruises on his abs and ribs. I sighed, staring down at him.

"You moron, what were you thinking?" I muttered softly, standing up and looking at Jimmy. He was staring at me silently. Petey climbed down into the hole quietly, standing next to Jimmy.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jimmy. He shrugged, saying "I'm fine."

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. _Now is as good as time as ever to tell them..._

I said quietly "I have to tell you both something important."

Petey asked softly "What?"

"I like Gary."

Jimmy shrugged, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, we know you are friends with him." I shook my head, saying quietly while looking at my sneakers as if they were the most interesting thing in the basement "No, I mean I _like _Gary."

Petey stared at me silently, and he looked down at Gary. He sighed softly, muttering something. Jimmy's eyebrow raised. "Wait, what?"

"You heard."

He walked up to me and grabbed my face and started tilting it all different directions, saying "What the hell? Did he drug you to say that?! Is he black-mailing you?!"

I giggled a little, pulling away and shaking my head. "No. I don't know when I started liking him, but I learned not long ago that I care about him."

Jimmy stared down at my brown eyes with his strangely clay mud colored eyes. He sighed, shaking his head.

"This is just fucking great."

I sighed, nodding. "It sure complicates a lot, huh?"

He nodded, sighing and turning back to Petey. "What do you think, Petey?"

Pete seemed slightly surprised we were asking for his opinion about it, but he also seemed slightly happy. He shrugged, answering "You don't choose who you fall for."

I laughed a little, nodding.

"You got that right, Petey."

I turned back to Jimmy, asking "Will you help me get Gary back to the room?"

Jimmy sighed, and aggrievedly agreed to help. He picked up Gary, swinging him over his shoulder. I had to be slightly impressed by Jimmy's stamina and strength.

"Thanks, Jimmy."

He muttered, sounding annoyed "You owe me for this, Smith."

I laughed a little, and we pulled him out of The Pit, carrying him home.

* * *

I said quietly, flicking on the light while opening the door "Just set him on the bed on the east side of the room."

Jimmy nodded, and paused. He asked "That's the bed on the right?"

I laughed, nodding.

He walked over and plopped Gary into the bed, saying while turning away from Gary "Keep an eye on the sociopath, you never know what he's up to."

I nodded, chuckling tiredly. Today had taken a lot out of me.

"I will."

Jimmy smiled a little and left me in the room with Gary. I sat down on the edge of his bed. He was sleeping soundly. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wetting it down and sitting back down next to Gary. I wiped his face carefully, making sure to avoid applying a lot of pressure on his left cheekbone, which had a huge, purple bruise. I finished cleaning his face up, and I took the towel back into the bathroom, throwing it in the hamper. I came back out and sat down on my bed, lying down and closing my eyes.

_What a beautiful mess today has been._

I sighed, and I got up, grabbing up my clothes and changing quickly into my pajamas, knowing Gary wasn't about to wake up anytime soon, so I could change out here.

I went back to my bed and plopped back down, pulling out a book and passing time, waiting for night to roll around. I was really tired though, and I slowly starting drifting asleep, so I set my book my down and muttered while falling to sleep "Get better, Gary..."

* * *

Gary groaned in pain, his head hurting like someone had hit him over the head with a block of cement. He pushed himself up with his elbows, looking around. He noticed that Lex wasn't in the room. "Huh..." He frowned, wondering how he got back to his room.

_I'd been fighting with Jimmy, and then Lex showed up, and then... Oh yeah. Jimmy knocked me out..._

He frowned, slightly angry he lost the fight. And to look weak in front of Lex. He looked at the window. Light shined brightly in, and he figured it was towards the middle of the day. He sighed, dropping back down into bed. He still hurt.

The door swung open, and he looked over to see Lex walk in, glancing over at him. She smiled brightly, saying "You're awake!"

He nodded, smirking. "Miss me or something?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing. She said in a joking manner "It was such torture to not listen to your sarcastic, witty comments!"

He laughed a little. She smiled in a genuine way, adding "It is nice to see you up. You've been asleep for a whole day."

He nodded, and he studied her face. She had a soft smile, her big, amber brown eyes staring back at him, obvious joy in them. He felt his heart flip-flop a little. _She'd missed me._ He grinned, asking "So, do you got anything I could eat? I'm hungry."

She laughed, shaking her head. "No, but I can run down to the store in town and get something for you."

He smiled, saying "Thanks."

She shrugged, saying with a grin "That's what friends are for." She quickly turned and left him in the room alone, and that one word rang in his head over and over, but he didn't understand why she would stick around him, when he was trouble, all the time.

_Friends, huh?_

* * *

I ran down to the store in town quickly, picking up some apples and some beam cola. I reached into my pocket, fishing out a couple of dollars for it, and I left the store with a bag of food, walking back towards the dorm when I heard a familiar voice.

"Lex?"

I turned quietly, and Bif waved quietly, looking down at his shoes quickly. I felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him in the gym at his tournament. I jogged over, saying "Hi Bif."

He smiled a little, saying "Uh, hi."

"Hey, I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, I was just surprised that you-"

He cut me off, saying with an awkward laugh "Oh, it's fine. I guess I shouldn't have been so forward."

I sighed, scuffing the pavement with my sneakers a little. "So, did you win?"

He nodded, grinning. He replied while puffing his chest out "People like me don't lose."

I rolled my eyes, saying "A little full of yourself today?"

He shrugged, deflating slightly. "No, it's just.. I don't know. I was raised to hold my head high, and ignore peasants... So..."

I sighed, replying "This is why I don't like your people. You all think yourself better than poor people. But in the end, we're all human."

He paused, looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

I remembered I needed to get back to Gary. I was turning, saying quickly "Hey, I gotta go, so maybe-"

"Can we still be friends?"

I stopped and looked at him skeptically. "Why do you wanna be friends with a middle-class person like me?"

He shrugged, blushing a little. "Well, you're one of the first people I've talked to that's... _Real. _I like how you don't care about money, or social standings. You just speak your mind, and you give everyone a chance, even if they probably don't deserve it."

I smiled a little, and he looked at the pavement, muttering "But it's fine if you don't."

"I gotta go back to my dorm, but I'll see you around sometime. And we weren't ever _not _friends. Once a friend always a friend."

He looked up at me, smiling a little. "Uh, yeah, okay!"

I grinned and waved goodbye, running back to the school.

* * *

I made my way back to my room, walking in and saying "Lunch time!"

Gary looked over and grinned. I sat down at the end of his bed by his feet, sitting cross-legged.

I set the bag down in front of us, and he propped himself up on his elbow before sitting up slowly, groaning slightly in pain. "You oka-"

"I'm fine, Lex. Don't worry so much." He reached for the bag, pulling out an apple and beam cola.

I smiled softly, replying "Okay."

We sat and I told him about what he missed out on, like the big cafeteria food fight, and someone caught Ted Thompson and Lola behind the gym. _Geez, the look on Mandy's and Johnny's face must have been priceless..._

We laughed a little, but I realized it was getting a little late.

I got up and took a shower, getting into my pajamas and plopping down on my bed. I looked at Gary, who was sitting in just his boxers, reading a book. I blushed a little, looking down into my lap.

"Goodnight, Gary. When you're done reading, could you turn the lights off?"

He nodded, replying "I'm not really reading it, I'll get the lights though."

He stood up and walked over the light switch, and could see he was sore. He plopped back down into bed, getting comfortable before saying "Do you wanna know something?"

I shrugged, replying "Sure, what is it?"

"My head hurts like hell."

I laughed lightly, saying "Your fault for standing in front of Jimmy's fist."

He huffed, muttering "The moron..."

I said with a laugh "Gary?"

He responded quietly "What?"

"Go to bed."

He laughed a little, saying softly "Alright, fine. Goodnight."

I smiled, even if he couldn't see, answering "Night, Gary."

And with that, I fell asleep quickly, a small smile on my face.

* * *

**Chapter Seven everyone!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review please, it'd help me get my muse in gear!**

**Where is this awkward relationship going between the two roommates? Will Jimmy be able to accept it? How is Halloween going to play out for the friends? And who's idea was it for Petey to dress as a girl for a prank?!**

**Find out in Chapter Eight: Tricks and Treats**


	8. Tricks and Treats

**Chapter Eight: Tricks and Treats!**

**I've been excited to do this one! There is a little skip in time, but thats okay! My weekend's been busy, so I couldn't update as soon I wanted to.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

I jumped up out of bed, saying while running over to my dresser "Get up, Gary! It's Halloween!"

Gary sat up in bed, giving me a small glare. "I understand you're excited, but could you be excited in a quieter tone? You'll give me a headache..."

I laughed a little, digging through my dresser. I frowned. _Where is my costume?_

"Looking for something?"

I turned and pouted a little, looking at Gary, who sitting with his back against the wall, arms behind his head. He was smirking with a mischievous gleam in his eye. I asked him "What did you do with my costume?"

He shrugged, saying with sarcasm "I have not a _clue _to where your costume went..."

"Give it back!" I yelled in a childish manner.

He chuckled, raising his hands up while replying "Good thing I got you a costume."

I raised an eyebrow. _What is he up to?_

He stood up from his bed and walked over to his dresser, pulling out a costume. He set it aside, and I looked at it. It was a pair of ripped up jeans and a dirty white button-up, with the sleeves ripped up and ending by the elbows.

"What's that costume of?"

He replied with a shrug while continuing to dig through his dresser "Werewolf." I peered at it a little longer, and I could see where it was a werewolf in humanoid form.

He grinned and pulled out a beautiful, white dress, which ended just past the knees in soft ruffles. He turned around, smirking. "Here it is."

It was such a pretty dress, and I couldn't help but wonder if it'd costed a lot of money. _I hope not, I don't want him to waste his money... Or whoever's money he used, on me._ I reached out to touch it, but he pulled it back, his grin growing wider.

"Is it a princess costume?" Part of me hoped not, because I'd always thought princesses were too perfect. And a cliché costume.

He shook his head, and somehow his grin grew wider, and I could see how his eyes were grinning too, taunting me with knowledge I did not yet know.

He turned around, and I stared at the colorful add-on to the costume, and I knew exactly what the costume was.

It was a bright red cape.

"So, what do you think?"

I laughed a little, shaking my head. I responded "Alright, I'll wear it, but it's only because I like the tale of Red Riding Hood."

He nodded, saying "Then go get dressed!" He handed me the costume and ushered me into the bathroom. I sighed a little and I took a quick shower. I got out and grabbed up the costume, carefully putting it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling softly. I brushed my hair out and after I got it to kinda look the way I wanted, I grabbed the hooded red cape, tying it and flipping the hood up.

I had to admit, it looked nice on me, and somehow Gary managed to know my dress size... I blushed a little, but I turned and left the bathroom, and found Gary was buttoning up his shirt. He stopped with a few buttons open near the top, showing his chest a little.

He turned and faced me with a grin, and ironically enough I would say it looked wolfish. "Ready to go play pranks?"

I laughed a little, nodding. We walked out of the room and downstairs, and I noticed Mandy in a fairy costume. She was looking at me with a frown, eying me up and down. She turned to her friend and whispered "Cute costume, just not on _her._"

I rolled my eyes, about to stick my tongue out when Mandy suddenly scurried away. I peered over at Gary, who was looking over my head towards where Mandy and her friend had stood. His eyes were colder than ice, and it sent shivers down my back.

He looked down at me and his eyes went back to normal. He smirked and said "Come on, we have people to torment!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, and I had to smile a little. _Gary you are something else sometimes._

* * *

We walked outside, Gary still holding my wrist in his hand. It was a firm grip, but it wasn't painful, like when he dragged me through school during the beginning of the school year. It was a cloudy day, so it was a little dark for 9:25 A.M. I could feel Gary move me slightly behind him. I peeked around and noticed Jimmy and some girl up ahead.

_Is Jimmy cheating on Zoe?_

I frowned, and I called out "Hey Jimmy!"

Jimmy turned and waved, and the girl blushed a deep red while waving awkwardly. She muttered something while frowning. Jimmy laughed a little. I smiled too, and I could hear Gary mutter "Great, gotta go talk to the moron.." He scowled slightly, and I giggled, saying "Come on Gary, it's not gonna kill you to talk to Jimmy."

"You don't know that."

I laughed, and Gary seemed to relax a little, a small grin on his face. We walked over to Jimmy, and I studied the girl. She had straight brown hair that ended just past her chin, and she was wearing a pretty pink dress that was covered in lace. She had a ribbon in her hair too. I looked at her soft brown eyes, and I felt like I'd seen her somewhere before. As we got closer, Gary released my wrist, but stayed close to me.

"Hey Lex." Jimmy said with a small lopsided grin. I smiled back, and I looked at the girl again, sticking my hand out. She looked at my hand in confusion. I said quietly "Hi, I'm Lex."

She frowned, asking with a sigh "You don't recognize me, Lex?"

I stared a couple of seconds more before practically jumping from my skin. I asked while trying not to laugh "Why are you dressed like a girl, Petey?!"

Gary burst into laughter, dropping on the ground and rolling around. Jimmy just watched him with a grin. "What a dork." He said with a small laugh, and I just stood next to the obviously entertained Gary.

He managed to get out in between laughs "Fe.. Femme Boy... I always knew!"

"Shut up, Gary!" He said while pouting, and I chuckled a little, resting a hand on Pete's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay Pete. Did Jimmy make you do this?"

He paused, and shook his head. He said in a whisper "It's for a prank Jimmy and I have planned."

I nodded, smiling a little. I pulled away and turned back to Gary, whose laughter was dying. He stood up and brushed himself off, still chuckling.

"This is better than the pink bunny costume I got you last year!" Gary said gesturing to Petey's dress. Pete rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath "Jerk."

I turned back to Jimmy, looking at his costume. He was in a vampire costume, with a cape and dress slacks and a white button-up. I looked between him and Gary, and I couldn't help but notice the irony in their costumes being mortal enemies, like they considered themselves.

"Well, Jimmy boy, what are your plans for this wonderful evening?"

Jimmy shrugged, replying "Just a few pranks. The big one is where 'Penny' here," He paused and pointed to Petey with a smug grin "lures out some boys to the tree by the football field, and I get to drop stink bombs on their heads when Petey moves."

I nodded, and had to say it was a good prank. Gary didn't seem quite so impressed, but he shrugged and said "That's an okay prank."

Jimmy nodded, not seeming to care about Gary's unimpressed response. He looked at Gary and me and asked "What are your plans for tonight?"

Gary shrugged with that mischievous look in his eyes again, replying "Oh, we are just going to play a couple tricks on people..."

I was sure he wasn't convincing anyone here, but Jimmy nodded slowly and said "Yeah.. Have fun." He grabbed Petey and said while dragging him along "Come on, we have a bunch of dorks to play tricks on."

* * *

After the two were out of sight Gary said with a laugh "Jimmy is probably got Petey dressed like that to fulfill some sick dream of his about poor femme boy."

I rolled my eyes, saying "I don't think Jimmy goes both ways."

Gary shrugged, saying with a sick grin "You can never know... I bet a few straight guys would bend for Petey dressed like that."

I looked at him, blushing a little. _That's kinda creepy, Gary. And gross. And I really hope you aren't saying you would..._

I grinned evilly, saying "Oh yeah? Is that you admitting that Petey is cute and if he cross-dressed you'd have a crush on him?"

Gary made a disgusted face, shaking his head. "No, that's just sick." He added while smirking "You really need mental help if that's what you think about."

I punched his shoulder, saying "I don't think about that! I'm a good girl."

He smirked, an eyebrow quirking as he said in a low voice "Really?"

I felt my heart pound in my chest, and I turned away quickly, trying to hide my flushed face. _Calm down, Lex... Breath..._

"Uh, let's go!" I said quickly, walking towards the school. I stopped and turned around, looking at Gary. He was smirking, his arms crossed. He walked over and stepped up beside me, saying "Well, let's do something fun."

I nodded, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me along. I couldn't help but focus on his hand, the way he held my hand firmly, as though he wanted to make sure I didn't slip away, but it wasn't uncomfortable. His hands felt sorta soft in a way. I smiled softly, liking the way his hand held mine.

Gary handed me a kick me sign, saying "Here, go stick it on someone's back." He had one of his own, and he pulled away. I noticed Gary stepped up behind Derby Harrington, and with a feather touch, planted the sign on his back. I had to contain my laughter as everyone, even Nerds came up and kicked him. Bif was panicking, which was also pretty funny, even though I felt a little guilty.

And then a fairly large group of Greasers rounded the corner, and I could see their eyes light up as they immediately ran over and kicked at Derby. Gary had stepped back next to me, slipping away from the chaotic mess. He was laughing, and I chuckled a little.

"Alright, you try now." He said with a smile, nudging me forward.

I looked over my shoulder at him, and he gave a slightly encouraging smile. I smiled softly and turned back around, seeing a Nerdy boy with glasses. He looked my way, and I smiled and waved a little. He turned red and looked down.

_Perfect._

I walked up to him, saying with fake shy tone "Hi..."

He said with a nervous laugh "Yeah, hi... I'm Bucky, and what is the fair maiden's name?"

I said while looking away shyly "Lexy.." I turned back and faced him, asking "So, where is your girlfriend?"

He frowned, pushing his glasses up on his face. "The girl I like friend zoned me."

I nodded, saying "Yeah, I know how that feels." I pressed my hand to his back and rubbed up and down, pressing the kick me sign on it.

I said softly "Here's some advice. Get her flowers and chocolates."

He looked at me in a surprised manner, saying "Thanks!"

He marched about three steps before he was surrounded by Jocks, Greasers, and even Preps. He was screaming as the people kicked him repeatedly. I laughed a little, muttering "So easy."

A hand wrapped around my shoulder. Gary was laughing a little, saying with a smirk "Such a good actress... What was that earlier about being a good girl?"

I rolled my eyes, replying "It's because you're corrupting me."

He grinned, turning me around and leading me along. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, _good girl._"

He pulled out some eggs, and grinned, saying "Ready to turn some nerds literally into a bunch of eggheads?"

I chuckled at his joke, nodding. "Fine."

He handed me a carton and we snuck quietly behind a bush, waiting for the group of nerds to walk by. They were nearing, and I looked over at Gary. His eyes twinkled brightly with mischief and excitement.

He turned to me and nodded. We both jumped up and started chucking eggs at the nerds. Many ran screaming or were worming around. Gary didn't miss a hit; he nailed every single nerd he aimed for, even the one's running. I missed only a couple times.

"Nice shooting." I said as I looked at the nerds running away, who had broken eggshells and eggs in their hair.

Gary smirked and replied "You weren't so bad either."

I rolled my eyes, looking at the damage done. I had to grin a little; I didn't expect this to as much fun as it was. Gary turned and looked at me, asking "So, are you ready to continue?"

I nodded, a smirk coming to my face. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Gary and I were running, bundles of clothing in our arms as Jocks chased after us in towels. We were both snickering, even though we both knew if we slowed down, the Jocks would pummel our asses.

"This way, quick!" Gary said as he ran towards a brick wall with a fence above it. I yelled frantically "What are you doing! This is a dead-" I stopped as he climbed up quickly and shoved the fence away a little, revealing a place we could crawl through.

"I think they went this way!"

Gary looked over my head and frowned. His eyes shot to me and he reached down, saying in a rushed tone "Grab on, hurry!"

I grabbed his hand, and his grip tightened around my hand as he helped pull me up. I made it up and we crawled through the fence into the shadowy tree and bushes. Gary peeked out and looked around. The Jocks were running our way. They stopped and looked around, holding their towels in place.

"Damn, we lost them!" One shouted, and I crawled next to Gary, peeking over his shoulder. One of the slower jocks came running up, his towel barely around his waist. He stopped and started panting, bending over. I noticed the towel slowly start slipping down.

Gary must have noticed too, because his hand whipped up to my eyes, shoving me back a little. Gary laughed a little, saying "That's gross. He should probably get that looked at..."

"EW Gary!" I said in a loud whisper.

He chuckled lowly and pulled back towards me, sitting down next to me against the wall. My heart was racing from the thrill of running from the Jocks, the danger of being caught. I peered over at Gary, who was sitting still with his back pressed against the brick wall, his chest rising and falling a little quicker than normal.

His eyes met mine, the dark pools of brown shining with excitement. He said with a grin "Well, what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged, replying quietly "I don't know." I stared into his dark brown eyes, the way they pierced through my soul, searching. I could feel my insides melt slightly, the warm buzz inside me.

Gary leaned in a little, and I could feel my heart beat harder, faster in my chest. I thought I was going to burst. He got closer, and I could feel his warm breath on my ear. I held my breath, waiting for him to do something.

He pulled away quickly, looking away. "Let's walk a little." He said quickly, crawling from the bushes. I followed him quietly, not sure what to think about the moment we almost had. _What was that?..._

* * *

Gary shook his head. _Stop, just stop. Don't do that, moron. _He sighed quietly, walking in a slightly rushed pace. He just wanted to distance himself from that area. _You were too close in that one..._ He frowned. Something about Lex just pulled him in, intrigued him, made him want to grow close. He realized how dangerous it was, getting close to someone. She might hurt him, and he didn't need someone hurting him.

But...

She didn't give up, even when he'd been so rude, mean, and cruel. She seemed to genuinely like him, and want to be his friend.

There is another problem. She wanted to be _friends._ For all he knew, she might consider him a brother. And he couldn't say that his relationship to her was strictly platonic. She made a strange fire burn in him, something he'd never felt around other girls. What if there was something special about her? If he shoved her away, he might lose something without knowing it.

_'Just promise you won't shove her away.'_

He sighed, slowing his pace. He wouldn't push her away again. But he did need to know what her feelings to him were. He needed to know if their relationship was platonic.

_I need to know._

* * *

I walked beside him, watching him tilt his head to the left and right slowly, obviously thinking about something with great concentration. His eyes were unreadable; I found myself wishing I could understand his emotions, the way he expressed emotion through his dark brown irises.

He finally returned to Earth, looking over at me. He seemed to search my eyes again, looking for something deep inside me. I blushed a little, and I looked up ahead, trying to distract myself.

I noticed Jimmy and Petey up ahead, Petey no longer in costume. I was about to yell out to them when Gary said "Please don't call them over."

_Huh? Please?_

I stopped and looked at him, asking "Why?"

He paused before saying quietly "I need to know something." He grabbed my hand and pulled me from prying eyes. We stood in the school parking lot, near the bus. He turned towards me and said "I want to know what you think of me."

It didn't seem angry, or cold. Just a simple question. _Do I tell him I think we are friends? Or do I say roommates? Or does he suspect I like him?..._

I thought it over in my head, and finally responded "I'm not sure yet..." I was conflicted. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be telling him what I know or what I'm trying to figure out about him.

He leaned in closer, asking lowly "What are your feelings to me?"

I felt my face heat up, and I stared into his questioning eyes. His handsome features were very obvious at this distance. I took the time to study his lips. They were a light pink, looking soft and warm.

I felt my chest rise up and down heavily, and I replied quietly "That's what I would like to know too."

Gary stared at me quietly, taking in my features. His chest was rising and falling much like mine, fast and slightly heavy. His eyes slowly closed, and he leaned in closer. I closed my eyes, and pushed forward towards him.

But then, his presence vanished. I opened my eyes, seeing him walking away silently. I was growing more and more confused, and part of me upset. _I don't think it's me who doesn't know what they want. Why is he so god-damned confusing?!_

I followed him silently, and he was again in thought, completely focused on whatever his mind was on. We walked past Jimmy and Petey, who didn't even faze him. I just followed behind quietly, not wanting to leave him by himself.

* * *

We made our way back towards the Dorm and to our room. He walked in and sat down at his desk, scribbling things down quickly. I sighed softly, knowing he wasn't in the mood to talk. I walked past his chair and went to my dresser, pulling out some sweats and a tank top. I went to the bathroom and changed.

I came out and plopped down into bed, slightly tired from today. I closed my eyes, just resting them in a bored fashion. _What was up with Gary? He was acting like we are friends, and then we were... I don't know what, and now we are strictly roommates? What is he trying to tell me?_

I opened my eyes and found Gary standing over my bed. I winced slightly, surprised by his sudden closeness. He stared at me with a burning desire I didn't recognize. Whether it was good or bad, I had no clue.

I said "Do you need something? You are kinda standing close, and I-"

"Lex."

His voice was a low tone, with a strange feeling behind it. I couldn't tell what he wanted, nor what it had to do with me. But something was different.

I asked quietly "Yeah?"

He said with a small smirk "Shut up."

My eyes widened slightly by his response, but before I could react, his lips pressed firmly against mine, the weird warm buzz a burning passion lying inside my core.

I closed my eyes and pressed back against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. My fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed me. My whole body was in shambles, only concentrating on Gary. His tongue traced my lips slowly, and I moaned softly.

I could feel him grin a little, but before I could respond, the warm was gone, as was Gary's lips. He had walked over to his dresser and grabbed his sleep wear and walked into the bathroom, leaving me dazed. His lips had been as soft as I'd guessed, and the warmth that I'd felt as we kissed was amazing.

_What... Just happened?_

* * *

Gary took his clothing off and got in the hot shower, leaning against the wall. He sighed softly, washing his hair out. He'd looked at her, noticing her eyes were closed. He walked over to talk to her, not expecting to kiss her. But as soon as her eyes opened slowly, the long dark eyelashes parting to the bright amber eyes, he couldn't think of anything else.

Her lips had been softer than velvet, and tasted sweet. Her soft moan sent chills through his body, the fire inside him burning brighter than the sun. He sighed, closing his eyes. _You moron, what are you doing?!_

He sighed again. He shouldn't be getting close to her, much less kissing her! But he just couldn't stop how he felt. He couldn't push away anymore. He was in too deep now.

_What am I getting myself into..._

* * *

I watched Gary come out a few minutes later, and he walked back to his bed and turned off the light, plopping down. We sat in awkward silence for a long time, afraid to speak. I finally managed to say "Gary... What does this mean?"

He didn't speak for a while, before he answered slowly "I don't know."

I nodded silently, turning to my side and closing my eyes, deciding I should try to sleep. I drifted away into a dream, wondering what this meant for Gary and me.

_I don't know either, Gary._

* * *

**Chapter Eight everyone! **

**Yay!**

**I glad to have found time to finish it. **

**What does this mean for Gary and Lex? Are they finally going to explain their emotions to each other? Will Lex tell Pete and Jimmy? Will Gary tell them? And what lies in store for the two?**

**Find out in Chapter Nine: Singing Silent Songs!**

**See you next time! :)**


	9. Singing Silent Songs

**Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God.**

**I am truly sorry for not updating sooner. I wished I could have, but I've been crazy busy the past week. I blame morons. ;) But to make up for it, I made this chapter extra long! Yay!**

**I am so grateful for all of the wonderful reviews, and extremely giddy to find that I have over a thousand views and over ten reviews! It's become more popular than my anime two-shot!**

**And I have every single one of you to thank. You're the ones who keep me updating and inspired!**

**Here is Chapter Nine: Singing Silent Songs!**

**Anyways, please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

To say that I didn't want to get up would be an understatement. I knew I couldn't lie in bed all day, but the idea to fake illness had crossed my mind. I was lying in bed with my eyes closed, not ready to open them and face the awkwardness I was sure to find.

_I wouldn't mind if I just slept for the rest of the school year..._

I sighed softly. I knew I needed to get up, get dressed, and get my ass in gear, but for once, I really didn't feel like waking up. Well, I'm already awake, but I don't really want to be.

_Come on, Lex... Get up..._

I groaned a little, taking a few deep breaths before pushing myself up in bed, opening my eyes. I looked around the room, peering around for Gary. But he wasn't in the room. I grinned a little at my luck. _Thank God I don't have to face him yet..._

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed out my school uniform. I smiled a little, still pretty happy with it. _Way better than the one I used to have..._

I slipped off my sweats and my tank top, standing in my bra and underwear. I buttoned up my shirt, humming the old tune in my mind. I smiled softly and grabbed my socks, pulling them up carefully so I didn't ruin them. I was pulling up the left one when I suddenly heard the bathroom door open behind me.

I spun around quickly, seeing Gary stepping out in a towel. My face burned bright red, my body freezing and going rigid. He closed the door and looked up, his eyes meeting mine. We stood there in an awkward silence, not moving a muscle.

So here it was, me standing in only black socks and a button up shirt, and Gary wearing nothing but a towel. And I did what came most natural to me when in panic.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbed up the closest thing to me, chucking it as hard as I could at Gary. The textbook I'd thrown missed Gary's head by a few inches, thanks to his quick reflexes.

My face was burning hotter than a fire, due to embarrassment and fury. The fury wasn't only directed to Gary though, but to me also. _Oh my God how had I not heard the shower going?! I'm an idiot, how could I have not noticed the door being shut?!_

"GO BACK IN THE BATHROOM YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him while trying to cover my panties. He quickly jumped back into the bathroom and shut the door. I was panting, running my hands through my hair in frustration and stress.

_This is way more awkward than it would've been if this hadn't happened._

* * *

Gary stood staring at nothing in a blank manner. He'd been hoping she'd stay asleep until he'd gotten dressed and left. But no, God just _had_ to make his day even more infuriating, embarrassing, and downright awkward.

She of course _had_ to start changing as he finished his shower, and she just _had_ to be bent over, pulling her stockings up as he steps out. He remembered his eyes tracing up her long, slender legs and to her small, light blue panties that were just barely visible under her white shirt. She'd spun around and just stood there, looking at him with a shocked expression. She didn't move an inch. She seemed frozen to the spot as she stared at him with her wide, soft brown eyes.

And of fucking course, he _had_ to have forgotten to grab his clothes from his dresser. _You love fucking with me, don't you God? _He thought with a sigh, pressing his back against the door while closing his eyes. He was already tired of today, and it hadn't even began.

Now, she could have done a lot things. She could have called him a dirty pervert and called Mrs. Peabody in, she could have burst into tears, she could have ran behind something and hid.

But this was Lex, so what does she do?

She let's out an ear-piercing scream like she's dying, and throws the widest textbook ever at his head. He wouldn't doubt she was aiming straight for it. She was either out to knock his head straight off his shoulders, or at least cause enough damage he'd forget what he saw.

And then she calls him a bastard and tells him to enter the bathroom.

He ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair, taking a deep breath. He'd known today was going to be awkward between them, but the word awkward no longer described what today would be. No, today can no longer be described by any word known to man, because no word could voice all the emotions, stress, and tension today was going to have.

_Can't fucking wait._

He sighed again and turned and knocked quietly. _Usually someone knocks on the bathroom door to see if someone is in, not if someone can come out, _He thought sourly while rolling his eyes. Her soft voice called answered "You can come out."

* * *

I didn't turn to face him, because I was sure I would fall to pieces if I did. I heard him step out and slowly walk towards his dresser, grabbing out his clothes. We stayed silent, and I gathered up my textbook from the floor. I kept my gaze adverted as I waited for him to head back into the bathroom and get dressed. I decided I would just head to class early, not exactly sure what else to do. I was pretty sure I didn't want to walk with Gary to any class today.

I sighed and said loudly while leaving, still slightly unsure of my voice "I'm just going to head to class, so... See you later."

* * *

I rushed out the door and down the steps, stepping outside. It was still as cloudy as yesterday, but no rain yet. I noticed Zoe jogging up to me, grinning. I smiled back and walked over to her.

"Hey, Lex!"

I replied "Hi Zoe."

She was grinning brightly, her fiery red hair ruffled by the soft wind. She was in her usual tank and jean skirt. She and I were probably very close to the same height. We were slightly taller than most girls at the school, but since the guys were starting to sprout up, some boys were about the same height as us or taller.

She asked while looking around with a grin "Where's that puppy dog Gary of yours?"

I blushed a little, replying with a chuckle "He's not a puppy, and is it really so weird to see me without him?"

She paused before laughing, saying "Yes."

I rolled my eyes, but she continued "Come on, you two seem to go everywhere together. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and him have a thing going."

I felt my face heat up, and I shook my head, looking around her and changing the subject. "So, where is your puppy dog Jimmy?"

She grinned and said "He's off doing some task for one of the cliques, like usual."

I nodded, shrugging. We walked in a slightly aimless way, since there was time to kill before class. We were walking when she nudged my shoulder, smirking. She whispered "_Someone's _got their eyes on you."

I looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She discreetly pointed towards a group of guys. I noticed that there stood the Preps. Bif kept looking in my direction. He noticed my gaze and he quickly looked away, and I swore he looked slightly pink in the cheeks. Derby must have noticed him too, because he looked over at me with a strange smirk on his face, his stare very uncomfortable. I looked back at Zoe, who was giggling.

I said quietly "I really hope he's gotten over me..."

She asked with a surprised grin "You already knew?"

I nodded, reminded of the night he tried to kiss me. The same night Gary tried to shove me away. _At least things have gotten better since then... Or is this worse?.._ I replied with a small shrug, my lips pulled into a small smile "Yeah, it was pretty obvious when he tried to kiss me at his boxing match. We're just friends now though."

"By the googly eyes he's been making at you, I'd say he doesn't think so."

I laughed at little, replying "I want to keep our relationship strictly platonic."

She asked quietly "Why? Bif's not a bad guy... For a prep."

I stayed quiet for a minute. _How can I explain it so she doesn't think I like somebody else... She'd murder me if she found out I like Gary... Or worse, that Gary and I kissed..._

I said with a sigh "None of the guys that are even worth liking aren't all that interesting. Dating them would be too... Boring."

She asked with curiosity "What do you mean?"

I answered while peering around with boredom "Well, I don't like any of the Nerds. They are unattractive, for one. Most are disgusting, and they have some of the weirdest personalities."

She nodded, and I continued "The Bullies might be better if they didn't smell of grime, blood, and have horrible face acne. They are rude, disrespectful, and downright irritating to deal with." I paused for a moment before adding "The only Bully I actually like is Russel, and that's another strictly platonic relationship."

Zoe laughed and said "What about Greasers?"

I shrugged a little, replying "Greasers aren't so bad in looks. But I detest the cigarettes. I could live with it though. They look like they stepped out of the movie Grease. I liked that movie, but geez, they remind me of the 50's too much sometimes."

She rolled her eyes and asked "What about Jocks and Preps?"

I scoffed, replying "Either brain-damaged or inbred."

She laughed, tears forming a little. "That's kinda harsh."

I shrugged, replying "I can tolerate a few of them though."

She nodded, and we walked silently for a minute before she grinned widely.

"What?" I asked with slight caution, wondering what was going on in her head.

She laughed and said "I've got a question, and you better answer truthfully."

I nodded, wondering what it is. _Please don't ask something I can't answer..._

"Alright, so if you had to date someone, who would it be, and why. This is for each clique. Jocks, Preps, Nerds, Bullies, Greasers, and if you want to, a non-clique person."

I shrugged, considering my options. I thought it over in my head before saying "For the Jocks, I'd probably go with Kirby because he's pretty cute, and it's funny to listen to him yell about poundcake. But I'm pretty sure he's bi."

She nodded, giggling a little. "Continue..." She said while smiling.

I nodded and added "As for Preps, I'd take Bif quickly, because he's funny, and relatively smart. He's good-looking too."

I paused before sighing. "Most of the Nerds are really really disgusting, but I'd probably date Cornelius, considering he's the least repulsive in my mind."

She laughed, saying "Good point."

I nodded and continued on "Bullies... Easy. Russel, since he's the only one that doesn't get on my nerves. Although I do wish he was a little smarter."

Zoe shrugged, saying with a grin "What about Greasers?"

I let out a small hiss, saying "Well, this one is a little harder, considering I think they are the closest to a clique I can tolerate. I'd have to say... Peanut. He's pretty good-looking, but I don't know much about him. If I had a second choice, it'd be Lucky De Luca. He's not _exactly_ my type in looks, but he's pretty mature, from what I hear... And God DAMN I think his name is fun to say." I laughed, Zoe joining in.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we were crying in laughter, stumbling slightly. She caught her breath and asked "What about Non-clique?"

I paused. _Gary. Gary. Gary Smith. He's the only Non-clique I like._

I shrugged, replying "I don't really know many non-clique people. Most are kinda ugly anyways."

She pleaded a little "Oh come on! Here, just pretend Jimmy and I aren't dating. Would you date him?" I shook my head. "No, he's not my type."

"What is your type, exactly?" She asked with a smug grin.

I blinked, replying " Handsome features, funny, has to be slightly intelligent. I like guys with darker hair usually. Blondes aren't usually all that appealing to me. Preferably as tall or taller than me, but exceptions will be made if the guy is worth it."

I was trying to avoid describing Gary, because I knew she was smart enough to put two and two together. She giggled, saying "I should put an ad up for you. Wanted: Boyfriend that isn't idiotic."

I laughed, shaking my head softly. I said "That's plan B if I can't find a guy I like."

She nodded, and we walked around to the parking lot, and she asked with a smirk "Do you mind skipping with me? School's too boring."

I pursed my lips before nodding. _That way I don't have to see Gary for a while._ "Alright."

She grinned and said "Cool!"

I nodded and we shuffled around a little more in silence before she asked "So... Lucky De Luca? You know he's a senior this year. I heard he was an advanced Junior last year... And Peanut?"

I sighed, grinning a little. I shrugged, saying "What? I hear he's a pretty good guy, though I've never talked to him. Just hear about him at random times during gossip. I also heard he's a little full of himself. As for Peanut, he's pretty good-looking."

Zoe nodded and said with a large grin plastered to her face "Okay, so if you had to pick any guy in the school to date, who would it be?"

I bit the inside my cheek in thought. It was obvious to me, but I can't tell her. She'd get angry, or tell Jimmy. I shivered. _That would be a disaster._

I shrugged and said with a small smile "I don't know. Like I said, I'm only interested in a few guys..."

Zoe suddenly said with a look of triumph "You _are _interested in a few guys! Alright, girly, I want names."

I sighed, berating myself for saying that. I sighed and said "Already mentioned the names. Peanut, Lucky, G-" I stopped in the middle of the sentence. _Fuck, there goes my life._

Zoe's eyes widened. She asked, obviously not believing what I was saying "Woah woah wait. Don't tell me you were going to say Psycho?!"

I shook my head vigorously. "No! I was just listing off names of guys who are closest to my standards!"

"How the fuck is Gary close to your standards?!"

I opened my mouth, but I paused. I closed my mouth and shut it. I shrugged, looking down at the pavement. I said quietly "I don't know. When we first met, I just wanted to get along with him, but then we were friends, and then he shoved me away... He kind of became my project. I wanted to help him. Try and get him to open up his shell. But somewhere between all that time, I got to know him, and realize he's not always the monster everyone makes him out to be... And in the end, I realized just how important to me he was becoming."

I could feel Zoe staring at me, silent and obviously in thought. She shook her head, and I expected her to reject me, shove me away. But then, I heard the small sigh escape her lips, and she stepped up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

She said quietly "If anyone is going to get him out of that shell, it's you. But, I gotta wonder, how can you still like him when he betrayed everyone last year, and is constantly hurting people?"

I replied quietly "Because I know better. He may seem to be spiteful, psychotic, and untrustworthy, but I can see it, hiding within him. He still has emotions, and he feels compassion, and guilt. He's..." I paused, trying to find the words to describe it. I smiled and nodded, saying "He's human. He has fears, just like everyone else. And he's afraid to be hurt."

Zoe looked at me, her chocolate-brown eyes studying me, considering all I'd just said. She nodded, saying softly "Just be careful. He can hurt you just as easily as he hurts everyone else."

I nodded, smiling a little. " I know, but I won't give up until he trusts me whole-heartedly."

Zoe grinned, replying "Good. Because he needs it."

I heard footsteps not far from the parking lot. I peeked around, noticing a group of Greasers walking by, laughing and chatting. Zoe nudged me with a smirk, whispering "Hey look, it's the guys who fit your standards."

I rolled my eyes, but I did see Peanut walking next to Johnny, listening to whatever he was saying closely. I spotted Lucky with his hands in his pockets, walking by with a bored looking face. He was pretty handsome, even if he's a little older than me.

I shrugged, knowing that although they were handsome, I still liked a certain dark-eyed sociopath. I grinned a little. I turned to Zoe and said "So what?"

She said with a small giggle "Soo, you should consider asking one of them out!"

I shrugged, replying "I really can't... If I did, Gary would murder them, and then he'd shove me away again, losing all faith in me."

She sighed, saying "Awww, come on."

I just shook my head, saying "Besides, I don't think they even know I exist."

Zoe grinned and said "Lucky does."

My eyebrow raised in question, and I cast a glance towards the group. Lucky was watching me out of the corner of his eye. He grinned a little and shrugged in a relaxed way, looking away in a calm manner.

I rolled my eyes and said "Okay, but really? He doesn't even know me."

She just shrugged, saying "Maybe he'll make himself known sometime."

_I kinda hope not. Gary wouldn't like that..._

I blushed a little, and asked "So? Like I mentioned before, Gary would get extremely agitated."

She rolled her eyes, teasing "Gary this, Gary that! Geez, is he at the top of your possible boyfriends list?"

I shrugged, saying with my lips slightly pursed "Maybe."

She just sighed, grinning. "You got weird taste in guys."

"I know." I said with a grin, and we laughed a little. She'd taken it a lot better than I'd expected it. _She's a little more understanding than I expected._

* * *

We walked around idly for a while before sneaking out into town and roaming around in sheer boredom. We were laughing and chatting when she said with a grin "Oh look, it's tall, rich, and red."

I rolled my eyes, noticing Bif walk towards the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym. He was probably going to spend the day training. _Probably has a tournament coming up._

"So, wanna go watch?"

I looked at her with confusion. I responded "The Preps would probably kick us out."

She rolled her eyes, saying "Come on, you know you wanna watch him train."

I sighed, but before I could respond, she was pulling me along towards the gym. I didn't try and fight it; she was taking me here no matter what. We slipped inside, sneaking into the back corner where we were less noticable.

She sat down on the bench and patted next to her, saying "These are pretty fun to watch, the days they train. Good place to learn how to fight."

I nodded, replying "You got a point there."

She chuckled, answering "I know I am."

I chuckled too and we watched what looked like Tad and Gord boxing in the ring. Tad was beating Gord, but they were slightly boring.

"This would be far more interesting with Jimmy, or Bif at least." I said while sighing.

Zoe nodded, and she pointed in the corner, where Bif was in boxing shorts, throwing swings at a punching bag. He must have been hitting it pretty hard, judging by how much it moved.

_Jimmy has fought and beat him before..._

Jimmy truly was the best at brawling. He had fought every single clique leader in the school and won. _I should ask him who was toughest to beat._

I noticed how hard Bif was training, focused on his punching bag. "He probably does have a tournament going on."

Zoe nodded and shrugged, replying "Then again, he could just be trying to take his mind off stuff. He won't tell no one, but he does spend a lot of time thinking."

My eyebrow quirked slightly. "Do you know him well?"

She chuckled, saying with a sad smile "We used to talk quite a bit. Back in middle school, before he got all big and popular. He's still a good guy, but before he joined the Preps, he really didn't care much about social standings."

I was surprised to hear this. He always seems to be irritated by poor people. But then again, he didn't mind me, and I'm obviously not anywhere near his social standings.

Zoe laughed a little, saying "Actually, he used to be pretty thin and got picked on by people like Johnny. Back then, Johnny was almost as popular with girls as Ted. Well, over the summer before Freshman Year, he trained hard. And the next thing I knew, he came in, a good two inches taller than me when I used to be a head taller than him. He'd buffed up, and grown into what he is now."

I nodded, surprised by how much she knew about him. It was strange to think of Bif as anything but tall and muscular. "So, when did he stop talking to you?"

She shrugged, saying with slight irritation "As soon as Derby wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked with him into school."

I nodded, saying quietly "Oh."

Zoe just sighed and replied "It's fine... Can we leave though?"

I nodded, knowing it must be painful to lose a friend because someone else stole them away.

* * *

Zoe split up with me when we got back to the school, and I decided I'd go eat lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sighed, the smell of Edna's cooking rising bile in my throat.

_Delicious._

I frowned and walked up to the pop machine, feeding it a dollar and grabbing a root beer.

I walked over to a wall and leaned against it, exhausted. It seemed I was running low on energy more and more these days.

I watched people walk in and out of the cafeteria. I sighed and sipped my drink lazily. I noticed Petey was sitting by himself at our table today. I frowned and pushed off the wall, walking over quietly when I heard someone yell and a huge fight broke out. I watched it in surprise, still walking towards Petey's table.

But of course, I'm just such a genius to not look where I'm going.

I bounced off someone and almost fell over, if they hadn't been fast enough to grab my arm and hold me up. I made it back to my feet and found myself staring at none other than Ted Thompson.

_Ugh. Thanks for complicating my life a little more, Jesus._

I muttered a quiet "Thanks dude."

He smiled and nodded, his blue eyes twinkling charmingly. I found it slightly repulsive. I just kept a blank face as he said "Always willing to help a lady."

"I wouldn't have needed help had you been paying attention to who was walking in front of you."

He shrugged, saying "Yeah, but I could say the same for you, am I right?"

I inwardly groaned. _I just wanna go sit down by Petey, is that too much to ask?!_

I nodded and said "You got me there, so I'll just be on my way..." I went to step around him, but he blocked my path.

"You know, you kinda owe me for saving your clothes from being ruined, or you getting a bruise like when you hit your head on the stairs."

I frowned slightly, replying "I don't owe you anything."

He said "Well, you could at least show your thanks by a little kiss."

I grimaced. _How did I see this coming..._

"How about I show my thanks by not leaving a big red mark on your face."

He leaned over me a little, saying with a shrug "Aw come on, a kiss won't hurt."

"If you keep leaning over her like that it's going to hurt."

An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close to them. I smiled softly, partially happy to see Gary here. I could feel his flat chest pressed against my back, his breathing calm and relaxed.

"Oh yeah, what's it to you psycho? You can't do anything or you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'oops'. And there is no way a girl like this is interested in someone like you!" Ted said with a sneer.

I could feel Gary's grip around me tighten, pulling me closer. His voice was smooth, even though he felt tense "Oh, and you think she's interested in a cheating, brainless pretty face like you?"

Ted replied "At least my face is nice to look at, unlike yours!"

Gary growled, saying "Looks aren't everything, Barbie."

Ted scowled and said "They're the only thing that matters. Now let the babe go, can't you tell she doesn't want _your_ hands on her?"

Gary froze a little, not moving. He was holding his breath, and his grip slackened a little._ Does he actually believe Ted?... Gary, don't be so stupid!.. _

I frowned deeply and shook my head, saying "I'd much rather have him hold me than _you. _You sicken me. Do you really think you're so perfect that every girl wants you? News flash, you life-sized plastic Ken, I don't like your kind. You're just a pretty-faced, two-timing, lying bastard who is so fake that Barbie is jealous of you. I find you repulsive and moronic. Don't you dare say that I'd rather have _your_ hands on me than his."

I could see how surprised Ted was that I said that about him. He looked like he didn't know what to say, so he just glared at Gary and me. He said quickly "Nevermind, she's probably as mental as you if she would rather have you. I don't wanna catch any of her diseases."

I frowned a little. It was a low blow, considering I did take meds for my PTSD. I ignored it though, it didn't really hurt.

Gary, on the other hand, took it a little more personal.

Gary's grip had tightened back around me, and I could feel him shaking in anger. He pulled me behind him, taking a step towards Ted, his fist balled up tightly, knuckles white as bone. I hooked my arms under his and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him back. Gary looked at me, still obviously raging. I shook my head, saying "He's not worth getting expelled over."

Gary watched me with his dark brown eyes. His anger seemed to fade from his eyes and he sighed softly. He turned back to Ted, who was still glaring at Gary with a smug grin.

"Better listen to your psycho girlfriend. You don't want her to go crying to her mommy that her boyfriend was kicked out of school."

I felt it burning, deep inside me again. That one, that one, _God damned_ word. _I hate that word. _Gary was looking at me with a concerned stare, but I ignored him. All I could see is Ted, and the image of his battered body. I grinned wickedly, saying "You know, you shouldn't have said that..."

He just sneered, saying "You're just a girl, you can't do anything but cry to momma!"

I felt my grin grow cheek-splitting. I stared into his light blue eyes, and I could see the slight fear growing in them. I stepped up to him, in staring him directly in the eyes.

"You won't believe the millions of ways I can completely destroy you. Physically, mentally, emotionally, publicly, or all the above? You know, I could start with plucking your eyes from your skull, since they are such a pretty blue."

Again, an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from Ted. I growled a little, angry and wanting to at least beat Ted's perfect face into a bloody pulp. I pulled a little, but Gary's strong grip wasn't budging. I grinned at Ted and pulled my finger across my throat in the signal for death, grinning as his eyes grew wider.

Ted stepped away, saying while pointing at me "You better keep an eye on her!" He just backed up until he turned and got to his table, sitting down, his friends trying to calm him down.

"Come on..." Gary pulled along, away from Ted, away from the cafeteria, and away from everyone's prying eyes. We stood in the hallway, a little ways from the cafeteria before he let go of me.

I stared at the ground, muttering "I didn't even get to hit him..." I felt my heart ache a little. I wanted to punch and hit the Jock, to take out anger I don't have. No, I was angry, but it wasn't why I attacked people. I attacked people because if I can't take out the pent up anger, stress, and sadness, I will break down and cry. And I didn't want to cry.

Gary sighed a little, and he grabbed my chin and lifted it to look at him. He stared at me with dark brown eyes. He was waiting for it. _He knows you're gonna cry... _I felt the tears prick into my eyes, and I shook my head. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his body, burying my face in his shoulder.

His body tensed a little, but he slowly wrapped his one arm around my waist and the other was stroking my hair softly. He muttered quietly "It's okay..." I sobbed a little, holding on tightly.

_Gary... You have no idea how important you are to me._

* * *

Gary was standing here with her, wrapped in his arms and crying. He wished she'd stop crying, but he knew she couldn't. Her sobs were making it hard for him to breathe. Ted had struck a nerve without realizing how much pain it dealt.

_He's going to get it, sooner or later..._

Gary ran his hands through her hair. It was soft, like satin. He sighed a little, her muffled sobs making his chest tighten. He noticed over Lex's shoulder that Petey came out of the cafeteria, looking around. Pete noticed them standing in the hallway.

Peter sighed, but he looked at Gary, and nodded. The small boy mouthed 'Is she okay?'

Gary nodded silently, and muttered in as gentle as he could "It's alright, everything's okay."

She sniffled a little and wrapped around him tighter. She spoke in a very quiet, unsteady voice "I know. I'll be okay..."

Gary nodded, and looked at Pete again. Jimmy was now next to Pete, along with Zoe. Jimmy wasn't glaring at him; he didn't even look angry. Pete looked like he wanted to run over and hug Lex and cry with her. Zoe was just staring with a strange gleam in her eye. She obviously knew something.

But it didn't matter to Gary right now. All that Gary was worried about now was Lex. A small voice nagged in his mind that he was growing more and more pathetic as he got closer to her, but it didn't matter anymore, he couldn't care. His problems didn't matter at all, because he knew that Lex's problems were more important right now. His rivalry with Jimmy and Zoe, his inner conflict, his anger at Ted. None of that concerned him at this point.

_All I want is for her to stop crying._

* * *

I finally managed to control the tears, but I wasn't sure I wanted to leave Gary's embrace just yet. He whispered quietly "You feeling better now?"

I nodded slowly, sniffling and pulling away hesitantly, wiping my eyes with my shirt a little. Gary stared at me silently, seeming to examine my body language. He looked over my head, and I turned to find Petey, Jimmy, and Zoe waiting behind me.

Petey practically launched himself at me, hugging me tightly. He looked at me with worry, asking "Are you gonna be okay?"

I nodded, grinning half-heartedly. "I'll be okay."

He nodded and pulled away, and I turned to Jimmy, who said "I talked to Ted. He'll leave you alone from now on."

I smiled a little, muttering "Thanks, Jimmy."

He nodded and I turned to Zoe. She leaned in close to my ear and said "Don't let him shove you away. He won't ever admit it to anyone, but he needs you."

I nodded, smiling softly. _I need him too..._

Gary stepped up behind me, and he said quietly "Can I talk to these three for a minute?"

I nodded and stepped away, heading to the steps and sitting down on them, waiting for them to finish their conversation. I peeked in their direction. Zoe was grinning a little, Petey was shaking his head a little, and Jimmy looked completely pissed.

_Huh._

I was extremely curious to know why Jimmy looked so angry, but I wasn't gonna eavesdrop the conversation. It was a private one, and none of my business. Suddenly Jimmy shoved past Gary, headed straight towards me. I frowned a little, and Jimmy asked sharply "Were you going to tell us?!"

I froze in fear, not sure what he meant. "Tell you what?"

He scowled, saying in a harsh voice "Tell us that you were dating that asshole traitor!"

_W-What?! Dating?! _

My eyes widened, I stuttered out "I-I wasn't even sure what our relationship was! I was g-gonna tell y-you guys, b-but I was afraid you'd hate me f-for it..."

Jimmy was raging, and it was plain as day on his face. "Oh yeah, so how long was it going to take before you said anything?! I would expect you'd tell us, but instead the sociopath who doesn't trust anyone would be quicker to tell me!"

I frowned, replying "I didn't know w-what to say! I was afraid you'd never forgive me! I don't wanna l-lose you guys..."

Jimmy paced in anger, not saying anything for a while. He shook his head after a few minutes and he said "Whatever, I'm out of here." Zoe sighed and chased after him out the doors, Pete following quietly

Gary stepped over to me and said quietly "I told them."

I nodded, saying "That's what I should have done sooner. Jimmy hates me now."

Gary sighed and shook his head, replying "Jimmy doesn't hate you. He's just in shock. Give him a while, and you guys will be friends again. Not that I really like the thought of that."

I rolled my eyes quietly, smiling softly. _Same old Gary_. Gary grinned a little, saying "Well, let's just head back to the dorm for the rest of today."

I nodded, standing up and following Gary outside. I asked quietly "So, you told Jimmy we are together?"

Gary nodded quietly, saying "He's your friend, so he should know."

I frowned a little. "He's your friend too, you know."

"He hates me, and that's fine with me. I don't need anybody to bring me down."

I sighed deeply. I asked softly "Then doesn't that make me twice as bad? Do I drag you down?"

Gary sighed, shaking his head. "No, you're different from Hopkins though. Comparing you two is like comparing the sun to the moon. You're completely different."

I nodded, seeing what he meant but I argued "But the sun and the moon are both part of Earth's sky. We may have differences, but we also are similar."

Gary didn't say anything about it, staying quiet. I sighed and we walked back to the bedroom without another word.

* * *

I took a quick shower and changed into a long tee shirt and shorts. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling quietly, before humming softly to myself. I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the shower and the lullaby.

A few minutes of just enjoying the peace was broken when the bathroom door opened. I didn't open my eyes, just sat silently on my bed, listening to my song. I felt something softly brush my lips briefly. I smiled a little and opened my eyes, seeing Gary sitting on the edge of my bed.

He looked just as exhausted as I felt. He smiled a little, saying "Goodnight, Lex." I smiled and nodded, saying "Night Gary."

He went to get up but I grabbed him and kissed his cheek before he got up. He grinned and said "I'm just so tantalizing, aren't I?"

I rolled my eyes, saying "Yeah, whatever. Goodnight."

He just chuckled and got up, turning the lights off and plopping down into his bed and drifting to sleep. I decided I should do the same, so I closed my eyes and sighed with content as I fell asleep, feeling the warm buzz inside me.

* * *

**Chapter Nine everyone! Yay!**

**I had trouble writing this one for a while, because I kept feeling Gary seemed a little too OOC, but I hope I did good. Anyways, Reviews are greatly appreciated, so I can know if I'm doing this right. (;D)**

**How are the two roommates going to cope with all the talk about them in Bullworth Academy? Will Jimmy forgive her? How are all the students of Bullworth going to react to the new couple? How chaotic is tomorrow going to be?**

**You'll just have to read Chapter Ten: Chaotic Jealousy!**

**See you soon! (^_^)/**


	10. Chaotic Jealousy

**Hi Everyone! **

**Chaotic Jealousy is up!**

**HA! I'm pretty proud I got to update quickly. I'm considering starting another Bully fanfic, about another OC, with another one of my favorite characters, but still debating if I can manage both at the same time.**

**But right now, it's just an idea, and this is what I'm updating.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned and sat up in bed, seeing Gary already dressed and writing in his notebook. He commented while continuing writing "Morning, little miss Sunshine."

I rolled my eyes and replied "Yeah, shut up. I was exhausted from yesterday."

He just chuckled and set his pencil down, turning in his chair to look at me. He said with a smirk "I'd hurry and get dressed, since you slept in a little longer than usual."

I nodded and climbed out of bed, grabbing out my uniform and going into the bathroom to change. I hurried and changed, brushing through my hair. I looked at it, noticing it was getting longer. I parted it to the right and left the bathroom quickly, not wanting to be late.

Gary smirked as I stepped out of the bathroom, asking "Ready?"

I nodded and we took off.

* * *

We were walking together quietly, the silence between us not awkward, but the looks we got were. People would whisper and point, giggling or frowning. I noticed Jimmy and Petey walking together talking when Jimmy noticed us. He frowned and looked away, ignoring my small wave.

Gary just shrugged and said "Someone's still pissed his buddy's dating his enemy."

I sighed and nodded, responding "Guess so. But you two aren't really enemies..."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but that doesn't change it."

I frowned, looking at him. He was staring out ahead of us at someone with a frown. I looked over and saw Christy, who was grinning and talking to her friend loudly, obviously gossiping about us, considering she kept pointing our way.

"God she's annoying..."

I giggled a little at Gary's comment, replying with sarcasm "Oh come on, you two would look great together! She could spread rumors for you, so you can start fights between everyone and take over the school!"

He looked at me with a grimace. He said with obvious distaste "I can do that myself. I don't need her amateur rumors to take over the school. And if I really needed help, I'd actually ask someone who can use half her brain."

I grinned and said smugly "So you'd come to me!"

He chuckled and looked at me, teasing "You can't use something you don't have."

I punched his shoulder, saying "Exactly, so that's why you need me!"

He rolled his eyes, answering "If it makes you feel better, you can tell yourself that."

I laughed, saying "I could say the same for you."

He shrugged, and we continued walking to the school, and although some of the discomfort of everyone's stares eased, I still didn't like them. Gary didn't seemed bugged at all by them. _Then again, he's probably used to them. _

I noticed his lip twitched down into a frown as he glared at someone. I turned and looked around for whoever he was staring at. It was Bif, who was looking our way. He was glaring daggers at Gary, but his gaze immediately softened and he waved to me as we made eye contact.

I waved back, smiling a little, but I could hear Gary scoff slightly, and a warm hand wrapped around mine, holding it tightly. I looked at Gary, who didn't seem very happy about Bif looking at me.

"Relax Gary, it's just Bif."

Gary rolled his eyes and muttered "Exactly."

I sighed and said "Bif's just a friend, don't worry. He's not any threat to you."

Gary didn't seem completely convinced. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand from his, and before he could frown and question me, I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him while we walked.

"Here, feel less threatened by him?"

Gary's lips tugged up into a wolfish grin, and he replied "Maybe a kiss right in front of him would."

I sighed in exasperation, saying "Now you're just trying to rub it in his face."

He laughed, shrugging. "So, he kinda deserves it, being as snotty as he is."

I chuckled, and peered over at Bif. He seemed to sigh and turn back to Derby, who was staring at me a dark eyebrow raised. He grinned again, and I felt the strange uncomfortable feeling again.

Gary wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close. He was really warm, which was nice with the chilly air. Winter was coming pretty fast. I blushed a little, and Gary grinned.

"A little embarrassed, are we?"

I shook my head, pulling away with pouted lips. "Shut up, Gary." I blushed and he chuckled, saying "Aww come on, you know you love it when I tease you."

I crossed my arms around my chest and replied in a cheeky way "I know you love to tease me, not that I love it."

He rolled his eyes, replying "I know you love to argue."

"I know you're stubborn."

He grinned and shrugged, saying "I know you're cute when you're pouting."

I rolled my eyes, asking sarcastically "Is that why you always try to get on my nerves?"

He nodded, saying with his characteristic smirk "Of course."

I laughed, and he smiled. We walked together, smiling and joking back and forth, and I couldn't help but feel happier than I have in a long, long time. _I know you must be smiling too, Mom._

* * *

We sat down in class and finished our work quickly, so Gary and I were just passing notes while our English teacher finished his booze, which was funny to see a teacher drink in front of his class.

A folded up note landed on my desk. I opened it behind the desk so Mr. Galloway wouldn't see.

_This is boring. _

I took notice of his nice, neat handwriting before I replied quickly.

_Yeah, I want to get out of class already._

I passed the note back to Gary discreetly. He read the note and scribbled down his answer and passed the note back.

_I say after the bell rings, we go out to town and do something fun. Meet you outside the school in ten minutes._

I looked over at him and nodded, grinning. He smirked slightly, before turning back to the teacher and smiling in a fake manner. Mr. Galloway bought it, because he just shrugged and took another swig of his alcohol.

* * *

The bell rang a few minutes later, and we all left quickly. Gary slipped off somewhere, so I went to my locker and put my stuff away quietly. I was about to shut my locker when a voice behind me startled me.

"Hey, Lex."

I turned and faced Jimmy, who was rubbing the back of his neck. I asked quietly "Yeah?"

He seemed to think over his words before saying "Uh, I'm... You know, sorry for the shit I gave you yesterday, I was just a little shocked, and angry... I'm still a little angry that you're dating that scumbag, but... I can tolerate it, for now. As long as the bitch doesn't start any shit with me, I'm cool with you two doing... Whatever it is you do."

I smiled a little, saying happily "Thanks for understanding, James!" I hugged him, and he tensed up and said "Uh, yeah!" I pulled away, looking at him. He seemed uncomfortable. I grinned and said "Well, I gotta go!"

He nodded and said "Yeah."

I shut my locker and jogged off, turning a corner and bumping into someone. I managed to gain my footing quickly, looking up at one of the Preps. I studied the face quickly, trying to match a name to the face.

_It's Tad, I think._

He didn't frown, but he didn't smile. He just stared at me blankly. I wondered what his problem was, but I said "Uh, sorry. Didn't see you there."

He blinked a few times before nodding. He suddenly flinched and stood up straighter, saying in his faux-British accent "Yes, well, you're lucky I'm in a good mood, miss. You are forgiven for your mistake."

I rolled my eyes, saying with an eyebrow raised "Yeah, okay. Well, I'll be off." I walked around him, and he just watched me. "Weirdo..." I muttered while quickly jogging away, peering over my shoulder at him, where he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

* * *

Bif rounded the corner, seeing Tad standing in the hallway blankly. "Tad, what are you doing, exactly?"

Tad blinked and looked up at the tall redhead, saying "Oh, I was just lost in thought. Tell me, who is that girl you were talking about not long ago?"

Bif's eyebrow quirked while he asked "Lex Wilton?"

Tad nodded, replying "Yes, Miss Wilton. Could you explain what she looks like, once more?"

Bif frowned a little and said slowly "Uh, brown hair and eyes, pink cheeks, about 5'7 and wears an older line of Aquaberry?"

Tad smiled and nodded, saying "Oh yes, so it _was_ her that came running around the corner and into me."

Bif's eyebrow raised in surprise and he asked "Where was she headed?"

Tad replied quickly "I don't even know what direction she went."

Bif wasn't exactly sure he trusted Tad on that, because Tad had lied to him before about things, but he nodded and sighed. "Okay."

Bif walked past Tad and headed to his next class, wondering if Tad was actually telling the truth.

* * *

Gary grinned when he saw Lex slipped out of the school gates and look around, spotting him. She ran over, grinning as she said "So, what're we doing today?"

Gary grinned, studying her soft, doe eyes. She was obviously excited to do whatever was planned. He replied "Well, I think we should head down to get something to snack on, and pick up some cans of spray paint..."

She seemed to like the idea, nodding. "Lead the way." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through town. She scanned the area, obviously trying to learn where she was. "You don't know town very well, do you?" He asked her. She nodded, answering "I really only know where the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym is."

He nodded, remembering when they went there for Bif's boxing tournament. He frowned, shoving the thought of the redheaded prep away. He looked down at her, and she was smiling, looking around.

"So, are we almost to the store?"

He grinned and nodded, walking around the corner and pointing to a store, saying "There it is." She smiled and pulled him along to it quickly, jogging over. He rolled his eyes and they walked in, the storeowner giving them a look before returning to counting money in the cash register.

She stepped up to the counter and asked "What should we get?"

He looked at the choices before looking at her, asking "Anything in paticular you want to eat?"

She shook her head, answering "I'm not picky."

He nodded and said "Two beam colas and a couple burgers with a side of fries."

The guy nodded in a bored fashion and grabbed up some food, setting it on the counter. "Anything else?" He asked in a monotone.

Gary noticed that they sold spray paint here. "Four cans of spray paint."

The guy nodded and set the cans down, saying "That'll be ten dollars and fifty cents."

Gary nodded and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, pulling out eleven ones. He set it on the table and the guy gave him two quarters back.

"Thanks." Gary muttered while grabbing up the food and the spray paint. Lex smiled and the two walked outside, sitting down at a bench not far from the store. Gary grinned and pulled out a burger and a cup of fries, passing them to her. He said in a joking way "Hope you don't get fat from this."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, saying "Please, there is no way this food is ruining my awesome figure."

He grinned, replying "You better not let it. How are we supposed to run away from the cops if you can barely walk without losing your breath?"

She punched his shoulder lightly, giggling. She munched on the burger with a smile, just watching people walk by them. He took a bite of his burger.

"Hey Gary, where do you get the money to spend on things?"

Gary grinned and said sarcastically "I'm a bank robber."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Seriously though, where does it come from?"

Gary replied "Some is from doing odd jobs for people, the rest is the money I gain from my grandfather, who sends in cash every once in a while."

She nodded, staring off into the streets. She seemed tired, lost in thought. He grinned and said "Hurry up, so we can get to the fun part of today!"

She looked over at him and nodded, smiling. "Okay!"

They finished quickly and ran off into the alleyways. He turned and tossed her a can of spray paint, saying "Let's have some fun."

She nodded, shaking the can as she caught it. He turned and jogged farther, knowing she was following along. He stopped and grinned, saying "Since we are in Greaser territory, may I suggest insults to their clothes, hair, or bicycles?"

She giggled and nodded, answering "Let's do this!"

He laughed at her enthusiasm. He said "I'll go this way, and tag a few places, and you go that way. If any Greasers give you trouble, yell at the top of your lungs and start running towards Old Bullworth Vale."

She nodded, jogging off in her own direction. Gary turned and ran his way, grinning evilly.

* * *

I considered what to say before grinning and spraying out '_**Take a Bath Greasy**_!'

I grinned, running off and heading towards another wall. I paused before smirking and spraying '_**I love bikes because they can't reject me!**_' I turned and ran to another wall, spraying '_**Greaseballs!**_'

"Hey, what do ya think you're doing, girly?"

I jumped and turned to find Johnny Vincent walking over with Peanut at his side. I took a few steps backwards as they approached. I was slightly panicking, as we got farther away from the wider street. I felt my back hit the wall.

"Dead end, doll face." Peanut said with a grin. I scanned the area for anything that might get me out of this predicament. _Dammit, Lex, think! _

I couldn't really run, since they were blocking my escape. Screaming wouldn't help either; Gary wouldn't be able to find me in time before they mug me. _Are they gonna mug me? _I wasn't even sure if they hit girls or not. I prayed they didn't.

They took another step closer, and Johnny asked "What do ya think we should do, Peanut?"

Peanut shrugged, saying "We could knock her out n' hold her hostage until whatever trust fund turd put her up to this comes to find her."

I blinked. _Got an idea..._

I said quickly "Derby won't care if you take me hostage, I'm just a pawn to him. The only one who might care is Bif, but Derby wouldn't let him come get me. It'd be pointless to take me hostage."

Johnny looked surprised by me telling him who put me up to this. He asked suspiciously "Why would you rat your leader out to some Greasers like us?"

I scowled and said in faked anger "Because Derby blackmailed me into doing his dirty work. He said if I didn't do as he said, he was gonna tell Bif I was only trying to trick him, and he had photoshopped photos of you and me talking! Bif's my friend, and I don't wanna lose him."

Peanut scoffed, saying "How can you be friends with one of those stuck up pussies?"

I frowned, saying "I only like Bif, the rest can go to hell, but Bif's one of my closest friends, and he knows so many of my secrets, he could tell Christy all of them, and I'd be the laughing stock of the school!"

Johnny sighed, saying "Well, what are we 'sposed to do with her?"

Peanut studied me, obviously trying to see if I was lying. He replied "I dunno Johnny, it's your call on what we do to her."

I waited for them to decide what their plan of action was. _Worst thing that could happen is they decide to attack me and I have to bolt..._

Johnny frowned and turned and whispered to Peanut, who looked slightly surprised. "What do you mean-" He hushed Peanut and continued whispering. Peanut paused and nodded, before they turned back to me, Peanut saying "Alright, doll face. Gotta few questions for you."

I frowned but nodded, saying "Shoot."

Peanut paused before saying "So besides your friendship with that one trust fund fairy, you don't like the Preps?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

Peanut nodded, and turned to Johnny, who asked "And they're the one's that put you up to this?"

I nodded quickly. I replied "It's all that asshole Derby's fault."

The two looked at each other, and seemed to agree. Peanut sighed and said "Fine. We aren't going to bust ya this time, doll face."

Johnny nodded and added "But if we catch you tagging anything around here again, you better be ready for a fight."

I nodded, saying "Thank you."

Peanut rolled his eyes and said "Well, let's get going, Johnny."

Vincent nodded and replied "Alright. And remember," He pointed at me. "Don't you start nothin' or you'll be hearing from me."

I nodded, replying "Okay."

He seemed satisfied with my answer and turned on his heel, Peanut following him closely. Before they stepped from view, Peanut said with a grin "See ya 'round, doll face."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, relieved to have made it out without major injury from the two Greasers. I rolled my shoulders back and started walking, peering around the corner to see Johnny walking with his hands in his pockets, seeming laid back and calm. Peanut was leaned forward slightly and looking at Johnny with a grin, his hands in his pockets too.

I smiled and decided I needed to remember to draw them walking. I shook the thought and ran the opposite way, deciding I'd go find Gary.

* * *

I found Gary leaning up against a wall, looking around with a bored expression. He noticed me and grinned as I jogged over. He asked "So, did you have fun?"

I shrugged, saying with a smirk "I definitely felt the thrill of being caught when Johnny and Peanut cornered me."

Gary's eyebrow raised in question, and he asked "How'd you get away?"

"Talked my way out of it."

He just grinned and joked "I'm so proud."

I laughed and we started walking along back to the school, since we'd spent a lot of time just running around tagging. We were walking, talking about insults we wrote when Gary said "Hey, wait here for a minute. I gotta use the bathroom."

I nodded and he walked off into the closest store with a bathroom. I stood here waiting when I heard two voices not far from here. Both were strikingly familiar. I looked around and followed the sound, peeking into an alleyway. It was Zoe, and she was talking to Bif.

_Huh?_

I was surprised to see the two talking. Her voice carried pretty good, so I heard her fine.

"Bif, you do realize that if you do that, there is a good chance he's gonna try to kill you, and she's never going to talk to you."

He nodded, and I could see his chest deflate in a long sigh. "I know, I know. But I can't stand seeing them together..." He paused and paced slightly, running his fingers through his dark red hair before almost begging "You'll help me, right? Please, Zoe, I can't do this alone."

She shook her head slowly, saying "You're on your own, Bif. I'm not about to jeapordize my friend's happiness so you can try and get her to fall for you. She thinks of you as a friend, and she'll always feel that way about you. Start acting like one."

I tried to process what they were talking about. It struck me like lightning.

_A-Are... Are they talking about me?!_

I frowned, listening a little more. I could hear Bif sigh loudly. He said quietly "I know I should give up. She already made it clear we are only ever to be buddies. But I can't stop thinking about her, Zoe! I don't know what to do!"

Zoe sighed, rubbing her temple. She said "You can't tell her that, obviously. She'll feel like it's her fault. For now, just stay friends with her. If she and Psycho don't last, then you should consider telling her. Who knows. But Bif, how do you think your parents, or _Derby_, for that matter, would react if you told them you were sure you were in love with a poor girl?"

Bif nodded, saying " I don't care what they think of it! They would just have to live with my choices. I just wish she'd never fallen for him. Maybe then she would have chose me instead... Oh, what I wouldn't do for his luck. But I bet many boys are almost as envious of him as I am."

I stared at him, and I couldn't help but wonder that myself. _Would I have picked him if I'd never met Gary?..._

I sighed and pushed the thought away, and I could hear footsteps. _Shit here they come!_

I quickly put some distance between me and them, jogging back to where Gary told me to wait. I sighed and looked around, not seeing Gary yet.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the little part of my mind that was still thinking about Bif. _Well, like Zoe said, if Gary and I end up not working, Bif can talk to me then._

"Lex?"

I turned and noticed Bif walking over, seeing me. He grinned and asked "What are you doing out here alone? There are a lot of bad people around here."

I replied "I was skipping school, and I was about to head back to the Dorm."

He nodded and said "If you want, I could walk you back. It's dangerous for a girl to be out in town when the sun is low in the sky."

I said quickly "Oh, you don't have to do that, I actually-"

He sighed, saying "Come on, all I'm really asking for is an excuse to be able to talk to you alone!"

I stopped blabbering and stared at him. My cheeks heated up a little. "Oh."

He nodded and asked "Since you don't wanna walk, can I at least talk to you now?"

I looked around, making sure Gary wasn't anywhere to be seen. I knew how he'd react. I turned back to Bif and shook my head, saying "Not now, no. Umm... How about after school tomorrow, at the pier? You can tell me whatever it is you need to say then."

He frowned and asked "Why not now?"

I said quickly "Because I know Gary will be back any minute, and if he sees you talking to me, he will go on a killing spree."

Bif scowled at the mention of Gary being around, but he sighed and nodded, saying "Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow."

I nodded quickly and said with a small grin "Now shoo, you trust fund turd, before we get in trouble." I spun him around and shoved him lightly away. He looked over his shoulder and grinned, replying "See you tomorrow, you psychotic pauper."

I giggled as he jogged off quickly, and I sighed in relief, looking around. Gary still wasn't out. I smiled a little and waited for him to come out. _I'm sorry I can't be with you Bif. But I'm Gary's..._

* * *

Gary and I walked back to the school quietly, not really talking much. He seemed to be thinking about something, and I considered asking him a few times._ He probably won't give me a straight answer._ I sighed softly, walking up to the Dorm and into our room.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and plopped down in bed. I went and grabbed out a tank with some short shorts. I went to the bathroom and changed, coming out and grabbing my sketchbook and humming softly as I remembered the sight of Johnny and Peanut. I drew out the whole image, including the background.

I grinned when I finished, as it looked like a photo in black and white.

"Hey, is that Johnny and Peanut?"

I nodded at Gary's question, noticing he'd sat down on my bed next to me and peeked over my shoulder. "Yeah, it's from when I saw them earlier today."

He nodded and muttered "It looks real." He stood up and went over to the lights, saying "Night, Lex."

I smiled and set my stuff on my nightstand, saying "Goodnight, Gary."

He flicked the lights off and I closed my eyes. I relaxed and just thought of how much fun today had been.

I felt Gary's soft lips press against mine. It wasn't as gentle as normal, but it wasn't rough either. I smiled in the kiss, and I ran my hand through his hair, ruffling it up. He pulled away slowly and said with a grin that I could see with the little light flooding in from the window "You almost forgot our way of saying goodnight."

I rolled my eyes and said "If you say so."

He chuckled lightly and went back to his bed, lying down.

I sighed contently and closed my eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Ten everyone!**

**A little shorter than last time, but still good!**

**Why don't you tell me your thoughts with a Review? ;)**

**What will tomorrow's rendezvous bring for Lex? Will they be caught? Will Gary be suspicious of Lex's sudden disappearence after school? Can she manage to get by without someone finding her with Bif? And what's with all the boys suddenly taking strange interests in her?**

**Next time we will answer some of these questions, in Chapter Eleven: Taking Notice!**

**See you in the next dramatic, humorous chapter!**


	11. Taking Notice

**Alright!**

**Welcome Back To Bullworth Chapter Eleven: Taking Notice!**

**I'm so happy to see how many people are reading and reviewing that they love my story! Hopefully the fans will keep growing as the story progresses! Sorry it's a little shorter than I'd hoped. But I hope you still like it!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy! (:D)**

* * *

_Why is it so warm?..._

I sighed and kicked the covers off, rolling to my side. Something wrapped around me again, and it was still really warm."Lex.. Time to get up."

I groaned and muttered "No it's not... You're crazy..."

A chuckled escaped the person trying to wake me up, and they pressed themselves against my back again. It was like being set on a stove. I was a person who slept hot, and rarely needed covers, so the extra heat was almost making me sweat.

"I'll cook you out of bed."

I frowned and sighed, deciding I wasn't lucky enough to get anymore sleep. I turned around to look at the person, and I was met with a shirtless chest. I blinked a couple of times in surprise, and my gaze trailed up to Gary, who had his characteristic smirk.

"Ready to get up now?"

I blushed slightly and nodded quickly, muttering "I can't get up if keep holding me."

He chuckled and shook his head, releasing his arm around my waist and standing up. He walked over to his dresser and started getting dressed.

I stood up and stretched lightly, walking over to my dresser and grabbing my uniform, heading to the bathroom. I sighed and slowly started changing, still trying to wake up. _It seems I'm tired more and more these days._ I finished dressing and brushed my hair, which was all messy.

I stepped from the bathroom and found Gary was already dressed, sitting on his bed waiting. "Done playing dress up?"

I rolled my eyes, saying "That's more Gord's thing, from what I hear."

He chuckled and nodded, getting off the bed. "It's any of the Prep's thing."

I grinned and left the room, walking down the stairs quietly and out the dorm. We walked together outside, and I noticed it was pretty cold outside. I shivered slightly. Gary looked down at me and asked "Are you cold?"

I shrugged, saying "A little, but I'll-"

Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me against their body. I felt my face warm a little. I looked up at Gary, who was grinning. "Better?"

I nodded quietly, looking back at where we were going. I was warming up fast, due to Gary's body heat. I pulled away after a minute or so, because I was getting really warm. I noticed Bif walking with Derby to class, and he looked up and spotted me. He frowned a little, looking away.

_Sorry Bif._

I remembered that I was going to meet him by the pier later. I looked up at Gary. He was glaring daggers at Bif, which wasn't surprising. _How am I supposed to sneak off without him getting suspicious? _I sighed softly.

I looked around, and noticed Johnny Vincent, Peanut, Lola, and Norton were walking not far from us. Peanut looked over and noticed me, and he smirked. I swear I saw him wink before he turned back to Johnny.

I looked over at Gary, and if looks could kill, Peanut would no longer exist. He was frowning deeply, and he kept glaring at guys that looked at me. I would have giggled if Gary wasn't taking it so serious.

_This is why it's going to be hard to meet up with Bif.  
_

I heard one of the Bullies do a low wolf whistle. Gary's hand immediately grabbed my hand tightly, pulling me along. He looked like he wanted to punch every boy in the school in the face. I sighed, realizing he might be more obsessed than Johnny when it came to guys looking at me.

_Yeah, meeting Bif is going to be interesting..._

* * *

Gary and I got to class without much trouble, besides him practically crushing my hand and glaring at any guy who looked at us. Even if they were only looking due to the scene Gary was causing.

Anyways, we made it to class, sitting and listening Mr. Galloway drone on with a slur, which was slightly hard to understand. We did our work quietly, finishing early and just sitting and waiting for the bell to ring. I looked around the class, watching everyone working while I just sat here with nothing to do.

_Something tells me all my classes are gonna be this way..._

* * *

Lunch rolled around, and I sat down at the table I usually did, with Petey, Jimmy, and Zoe. Gary, much to his distaste, sat at the table too, next to me. Pete sat on my other side, and Jimmy and Zoe sat across from us.

It was awkwardly silent, apart from the sounds from around the cafeteria. I finished eating relatively quickly and said "I'm just going to my next class. I'll meet you guys there later." The whole group nodded, and Gary just sat poking at his food with boredom.

I exited the cafeteria and turned a corner, walking directly into someone. _GOD DAMMIT WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO WALK INTO PEOPLE?!_

I frowned and looked up, finding the person to be a certain blonde Prep. "Sorry, sir." I said with slight annoyance, but still acted polite. Derby looked at me with an eyebrow raised, asking "Where are you going in such a rush?"

I stared into his ice blue eyes, which were calm yet cold. I said quietly "I'm headed to my next class."

He asked in that fake accent "Oh? Not off to meet someone?"

I felt my hair raise on end. His eyes said he was hiding some unknown information. I frowned, shaking my head. "No, Derby. Now excuse me, I would like to head to my class."

He shrugged, stepping out of the way silently. I slowly walked past him, not taking my eyes off him until I was sure I was out of reach. I turned and walked off silently, knowing very well he was watching.

_I really don't trust him..._

* * *

I made my way to my class, sitting down by the window. I looked out it silently, enjoying the peace and quiet. I noticed I could see the shop, where a group of Greasers were hanging out. I could identify Johnny, Peanut, Lucky, Ricky, Norton, and Vance. They were all just leaned up against the wall talking.

I sighed and looked at the empty classroom. It was silent, which was nice for a change. I closed my eyes and waited for the bell to ring, signalling class would start soon.

I decided now would be a good time to figure out what I was going to do about my meeting with Bif. _I can't exactly tell him I'm going somewhere without him... I can't tell him the truth, or he'll demand to go... Guess I should leave him a note..._

I opened my eyes and nodded, deciding that was my plan of action. I noticed the door open, and Tad Spencer entered. He looked up at me and a dark eyebrow raised. He asked with a smirk "It's rare someone gets to class before I do, Miss Wilton."

I nodded slowly, not really sure where this conversation was going. "Yes, your point?" I asked quietly. He shrugged and said "I was merely pointing something out. It's also rare to see you without your sociopath. Where is he?"

I frowned, my eyes narrowing slightly. "At lunch. Why?"

He grinned and said "Oh, no reason. So he left a lady like you to sit _alone_ in a classroom?"

"Is it any of your concern?"

His mischievous grin grew wider, and he sat down in the seat in front of me. He replied casually " Well, in the period of time you are _alone, _you could easily be off meeting with people he doesn't want you to meet with."

_Fuck this asshole. Don't admit to anything._

I said while glaring "Except here I am, stuck in an empty classroom with _you._"

He just grinned and turned in his seat, and something told me he knew more than he should about my plans later. _Better watch him... _I thought just as the bell rang, telling me class started. People flooded in, but all I could see was the weasel sitting in front of me.

* * *

The bell rang, and I stood up and left my last class of the day quickly, deciding I'd run back to the room quickly and leave a note for Gary. I made my way to the balcony of the second floor. I looked down, seeing who all was below. _Not that far of a drop..._ I grabbed the ends of my skirt and held it down as I dropped over the edge, falling towards the floor. I stumbled slightly as I landed, but managed not to hurt myself. I straightened my clothing and took off towards the dorm.

I taped the note to the outside of the door before rushing off into town, not wanting Gary to see me and end up following me. I made my way through town quickly, the pier coming into view. I felt like someone was watching, but every time I looked over my shoulder, I didn't see anyone.

_Calm down, it's just your nerves, Lex._

I walked quietly along in the sand, heading to the pier. I noticed Bif was already standing there, waiting. He spotted me and smiled softly, waving. I waved back and made my way towards him.

"Glad you made it."

I smiled a little and said "Well, let's get to the chase. Don't have all day to waste before someone comes looking for us."

He nodded and paced slightly. "I need to know something."

I partially dreaded what he was going to ask, but I said quietly "What?"

He took a few deep breaths before turning to me and stepping up to me, staring down at me with his emerald orbs. "I.. What.. If things had been different... W.. Would you have chose me?"

_There it is. _

I sighed softly, saying "I don't know." It was true; I really don't know. I might have ended up with someone else. Then again, I might not have shoved him away back at that boxing tournament. It felt like it'd been years ago that happened.

He frowned and sighed, closing his eyes. He said quietly "If Gary hadn't been here... Hadn't ever shown up at school... Then would you have given me a chance?"

His eyes opened softly, and he looked at me with eyes that showed he hurt, and was upset. I could feel the pang of guilt in my chest. _I didn't mean for this..._

I took a deep breath and answered "Yes. But Gary is here, and he's who I'm with. You can't change that, Bif."

Bif frowned deeply and turned away, replying "I know. But... I can't take my mind off you. You're always on my mind, and I can't shove the thoughts away. I think about you all day long, wondering where you are, what you're going, who you're with, what you think about. I can't stop thinking about you."

I closed my eyes and a few breaths. _I really didn't mean for this to happen..._ I opened my eyes to find him watching me, waiting for my answer, my response, anything. I said with a frown "I'm really sorry Bif. I... I didn't want this to happen. I was hoping you would move on. You need to move on. I'm not for you."

He shook his head, stepping closer to me. His hand reached out slowly to touch my cheek as he said "No, I can't move on. I've tried. I just can't tear myself from you. You're the only girl I've met who makes me feel this way."

I stepped back, and he sighed, his hand dropping. I said while looking down at my shoes "I'm so sorry, Bif. But trust me, there is a girl out there who's waiting for you to find her and steal her heart. It's just not my heart you will capture." I looked up at him. He stared silently, searching my eyes.

He slowly nodded, looking down. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I'd never had to break a guy's heart, and something told me I broke his. He didn't move or say anything. He just kept staring at the wooden boards underneath our feet.

_What do I say?! Uh..._

"I love you."

I blinked rapidly as I stared at him. He was still looking down, not making eye contact. _He couldn't possibly have said that..._

I asked, slightly stuttering "Ex-Excuse m-me?"

He looked up at me, his dark green irises trained on my brown ones. He said while never breaking eye contact "He's never said it yet, has he? He hasn't told you he loves you, has he?"

I stared at Bif wide-eyed. I couldn't bring words to form on my tongue. _Come on Lex, think, speak, do something! _I opened my mouth but couldn't voice myself at all. I was too much in shock.

Bif stepped closer, saying "I can't forget you... Can't give up on you... Can't get over you... Because I love you."

I was opening and closing my mouth, trying my hardest to find the words I needed to say. _Come on Lex, tell him you don't feel the same way, and he needs to find someone else! Tell him something!_

"I..." I was still trying to find something to say, something that would get him to come to his senses. _He can't possibly love me, he barely knows me!_

He stared at me, waiting for my answer. I could see a faint shimmer of hope inside his dark emerald eyes. I took a deep breath, finally finding something to say.

"Bif, I love you... But only as my friend. I can't think of you as anything else but a friend. I'm truly sorry, but I can't return your feelings."

I saw the hope fade, and he adverted his gaze to the ground again. I heard him sigh. He nodded and said quietly, and I could hear the hurt in his voice "Oh."

I frowned a little, my guilt building again. _Why me, God?..._ I stepped up and hugged him, saying "I still love you, because you're still my friend, even if you have feelings for me. We're still friends, even though I can't return the feelings you have, okay Bif?"

He stiffened slightly at my hug, but he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly as his cheek rested on my head. _God I feel horrible for this... _We stood there for a few minutes, but I waited for him to finally pull away.

He did, and he stared down at me, saying "Okay." He managed to bring a smile to his features, though I could still see he was slightly upset. I nodded and smiled back, before replying "I gotta go. See you around, okay?"

He nodded, and I smiled brightly before turning and running off, knowing I should return the dorm before Gary comes looking for me. But something didn't feel right in the bottom of my stomach. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Bif still standing where I left him, watching me go.

I didn't see anyone else, but I felt like something was definitely up.

* * *

Gary frowned, wondering where she was. She'd been gone for a while, and he'd read the note over and over.

_Gary,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm still out for a walk. I'll be back soon though, I promise. I'll see you soon._

_Lex_

He sighed and looked out the window, wondering where she was. He'd considered going to out to find her, but he wasn't sure where she went for a walk. So here he was, sitting and waiting for her to return.

_Where is she?_

He wouldn't deny he was slightly worried she might get in some sort of trouble on her way back, but again, he didn't know exactly where she went, so he wouldn't be much help. He stood up from his bed and paced the room slightly, growing slightly impatient. He'd been waiting for about ten minutes.

The sound of the door opening stopped him. He turned and watched her walk in quietly.

"Hi Gary." She almost sighed his name, as though she was tired of him. He frowned, asking "Where were you?"

She shrugged and said "I went for a walk, like my note said."

He frowned. Her eyes seemed different. She seemed exhausted, and something about the way she was trudging to her bed said something happened. She fell into bed and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

Gary asked with slight worry "Did something happen?"

She shook her head, replying "I'm just tired."

He wasn't convinced, but he didn't add say anything else. Instead he walked over to her and sat down on the bed. She opened an eye and looked at him, questioning what he was doing. He said seriously "Are you sure?"

She stared at him quietly before nodding, closing her eye again. He frowned. _She's hiding something. _

"Don't lie, Lex."

Her eyes shot opened and she blinked a couple times, saying quickly "I'm not!"

He shook his head, slightly irritated she was still lying. "What happened while you were out on your _walk_." It wasn't a question; it was a demand to know what happened.

She sighed deeply and said "I got lost in town and ended up having to ask for directions, and I wandered around for ten minutes trying to figure out where the hell I was. Happy?"

He studied her eyes, and she didn't show the signs of a lie. He grinned and said "Lost in town? Wow, that's pathetic. I can understand lost in the woods, but in a town?"

"Shut up, Gary!" She said while turning over, looking away.

He chuckled and leaned over, looking at her. She stared at him, pouting. He couldn't help but notice when she pouted she looked like a cute little kid. He smirked and said "Aw, you look like a little kid."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked. He quickly leaned in and bit down on it playfully. She squealled a little and pulled away, yelling "That's not funny, Gary!" Her face was as red as a tomato. He smirked in a devilish way while saying "No, but your flushed face is."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, muttering "Nuh uh..."

He had to laugh a little and he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Aww... Want me to kiss it better?"

She went rigid and her whole face turned bright pink. She said while shoving him away "You pervert!" He laughed and walked over to his bed, sitting down.

* * *

I rolled over quickly and tried to calm my heart, which felt like I'd just ran a marathon. I shivered slightly and just sat there, breathing rapidly. I finally managed to calm down, and I grabbed my sketchbook, flipping open to a new page. I closed my eyes, thinking before I thought back to earlier.

I slowly drew Bif and I standing by the railing of the dock. He was looking down at me, his eyes glimmering brightly. It was harder to do, but I drew myself staring up at him, shock written on my face. I finished by putting more detail into everything.

I sighed and shut the sketchbook, setting it down. I got up and walked over to my dresser, pulling out some sweatpants and a t shirt. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed, sighing slightly as I stared at myself in the mirror. I could see my lies though my brown eyes.

_I lied to Gary..._

I frowned, shaking my head. _Not the time to worry about it._

I stepped out of the bathroom and plopped down on my bed, tired. I could feel Gary's stare on me, so I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He asked "Are you really that tired?"

I shrugged and nodded a little, saying "Today took its toll on my energy."

He stood up and walked over to his dresser, yanking his shirt off. I sighed and looked out the window, feeling mentally over-worked. Then I heard a muffled ring.

_Huh?_

I listened for it again. After a few seconds, it made a sound again. I blinked and stood up, heading over to my suitcase. I unzipped the smallest pocket, reaching in. I pulled out my cellphone.

I was shocked they hadn't searched my bag and confiscated it. I flipped it open and found I'd missed a few calls from my friend Harley. I checked my messages. twenty-seven texts. Most of them were Harley, but I found a few of them were from other people I used to talk to in my old school.

"Hey, is that your phone?"

I turned and looked at Gary, nodding. "Yeah, but I forgot I even brought it." I said quietly, scrolling my messages. Harley kept asking if I was okay, and if people at my new school were cool. She even asked me if there were any cute guys.

_Same old Harley._

I scrolled down, looking at all the texts I got. I was surprised to see Dylan had texted me. I opened the messages and frowned slightly.

_Sunday, Oct 13 6:43 PM_

_Hey, since you changed schools and all, I decided I should finally admit I've had a crush on you since first grade... I know it would be hard and all, but I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. Long distance relationships are complicated, but we could find a way to make it work._

_Sunday, Oct 13 7:02 PM_

_What do you think? _

_Sunday, Oct 13 10:29 PM_

_I know this is a lot to lay on you, so I'll give you some time to think it over. I miss you._

_Wednesday, Oct 24 8:14 AM_

_Hey it's me again, you still haven't texted me, just wondering if you lost your phone or something. ;)_

_Saturday, Oct 27 2:10 AM_

_Lexy, I can't stand this tension and stress anymore. I check my phone everyday, wondering if you're thinking it over, or thinking about me. I don't even know if you've been getting my messages! I kept saying that the worst you could do is reject me, but ignoring me hurts WAY more! Please, put my suffering to rest and answer!_

_Tuesday, Oct 30 10:22 PM_

_... I see. Never mind. You aren't worth the pain._

I sighed deeply, deleting the messages. I turned the phone off and slipped it back into my bag. The messages were from before Halloween, but it didn't matter. I climbed back into my bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

_I seem to be breaking everyone's heart lately..._

Gary slipped onto the bed next to me, asking quietly "Are you alright?"

I nodded, closing my eyes. "I'm fine..." I felt like a huge weight had been placed on my shoulders, and no matter what I did, I'd have to bear with the pain. I felt incredibly guilty. I broke the hearts of two of my friends, one I didn't even know I did until today.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, and I sighed softly, resting my head on Gary's shoulder. He just held me close, asking "Did something happen?"

I paused before nodding, saying "I hurt a friend without knowing I did..."

He sighed, pressing his cheek to my forehead. He muttered "You'll be okay. You didn't mean to."

I bit my lip a little, nodding slowly. He placed a kiss on my forehead and was about to pull away when I said "Wait."

He stopped and looked at me. He asked "Yeah?"

I grinned slightly and said jokingly "Where do you think you're going?"

He blinked and then smirked. "Just going to shut the lights off."

I rolled my eyes and he stood up, flicked the lights off. He walked back over to my bed and I scooted over. He pulled me against him, so my back was against his chest. He draped an arm over my waist and pulled the covers up a little.

I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I didn't know how, but Gary managed to take some of the weight off my shoulders. I sighed with content, happy that I had met Gary.

_You have no idea how important you're becoming_ _to me, Gary._

I smiled, knowing that as long as Gary was here with me, I would somehow make it through all the shit I knew this school had in store for me. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, knowing no matter what, everything would work out in the end.

* * *

**And that's Chapter Eleven!**

**Hope you enjoyed, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**What was the sinking feeling about in Lex's stomach? Did someone see her and Bif? What will happen if someone did? Are they going to tell? What does this mean for Lex and Gary? **

**And what the fuck is up with Tad being so creepy all the time? Never mind, that question can be ignored. **

**Read about it next time in Chapter Twelve: Chasing Gary!**

**See you soon! (^..^)1**


	12. Chasing Gary

**Hi everybody!**

**I'm back with yet another update! And a nice long chapter too!**

**YES! *Cheers* Well, here is Chapter Twelve: Chasing Gary!**

**So excited! **

**Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock knock._

Gary was awake as soon as he heard the knocking. He looked down at Lex, who was still sleeping soundly. He sighed quietly, studying her peaceful sleeping position. He slowly and cautiously slipped from her bed, standing up. He walked over to the door when his foot felt something that felt like paper.

He looked down and picked it up, finding an envelope. His eyebrow raised curiously, and he picked it up, walking over to his desk and turning on the lamp, making sure it was dim enough it wouldn't wake Lex up.

He opened it slowly, a paper falling out, along with some pictures. He unfolded the letter and studied it before skimming the writing.

_Hello Smith._

_I believe your girlfriend has been hiding information of a certain scandal. Now before you go dismissing my letter, which I wrote out of the thought that it was unfair for you to suffer later on, I have proof. _

_Look at these pictures. _

_I believe your lovely lady is having an affair with the boxing champion of Bullworth, famously handsome, redheaded Prep Bif Taylor. I'm sorry to be the one to break the news to you. May you cope in any way you know. Preps want this scandalous relationship between Bif Taylor and Lexy Wilton to end, as she is obviously playing him for money._

_Hopefully you can show her the error of her ways._

_Sincerely,_

_Tad Spencer_

Gary frowned, tossing the letter down and looking at the pictures. They were of them on the pier, talking, and...

Gary scowled, throwing the pictures down on the desk. He turned and looked at Lex's sleeping form, peacefully unaware of his newfound knowledge of her relationship with Bif Taylor.

_We haven't been dating for more than a week and she goes and does this shit. I should have known she was just going to betray me. I promised myself I wouldn't grow close to her, and I didn't listen to myself... _

Gary sighed deeply, rubbing his face a little. He ran a hand through his hair. Something felt wrong with him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, and his stomach was doing flip-flops. His shoulders felt oddly heavy, and he wanted to do nothing but sleep for a million years.

_Why don't you pay her back by just disappearing for a while? Leave her a note, saying you hate her, you never want to see her again, and that you were informed of her screwing around with Bif. Shatter her insides with guilt, and just disappear without a trace. Let her be reminded everyday she doesn't see you that it's her fault._

Gary smirked wickedly, not hearing the small part of him begging that he just ask her if she was cheating. _Break her like she broke you._

Gary blinked slightly. Was that why he felt terrible? She broke his heart?... He shook his head, muttering "She didn't break me. I can't be broken anymore than I already am." He pulled out a piece of paper quickly, grabbing a pen. He stared at the paper, a small voice in his head that reminded him of Petey telling him this was a bad idea, and he should just be open and ask her.

But then their was the other voice, vicious and cold and much like his father, saying that she'd just lie to him again.

_You have to be open in a relationship, Gary. Honesty is one of the most important things in a relationship._

_Don't be such a moron. How are you supposed to be honest if she isn't?_

He groaned in frustration. He was torn between listening to the little sliver of him saying he should just ask, and the part of him that was saying he should just crush her emotions like an annoying bug.

Then he heard Jimmy's voice. _Have you considered the fact that even after you pushed her away last time, she still went back to you? What makes you think this time would be different? If someone is caring, or stupid, enough to return to a whiny, psychotic bitch like you, then I say you should give her a chance to tell her side of the story, before believing a Prep like Tad._

Gary grinded his teeth. Jimmy's voice was annoying no matter where he was, and the fact that it sounded like something Jimmy would say, and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but the Jimmy-boy voice had a point.

Gary sighed, staring down at the blank paper. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. And all he could see were the pictures. Bif and Lex, standing by the pier, holding each other. His eyes shot open, and he scowled angrily.

And he wrote down everything.

* * *

I yawned and stretched slightly, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked over to the desk, expecting Gary to be writing something in his notebook, planning to take over the school or something along the lines of that.

But he wasn't.

I looked around the room, not seeing the slightest bit of evidence of where he might be. I stood up and looked around a little. I slowly got dressed, still peering around the room. _Did he leave for class without me?_

I decided that was it, and I was just freaking out over nothing. But something deep in the pit of my stomach didn't feel right at all. I walked over to my bedside, planning to take my sketchbook with me today, but then something peeked out of the page. I frowned and opened it, finding an envelope on the page of Bif at the pier with me.

_Please no..._

I sat down and opened the envelope, dumping the items on my lap. They were pictures. And two letters fell out. One was expensive parchment, while the other was just a folded piece of paper.

I read the parchment first, my face falling. _What... Tad.. That deceiving little bitch! _I dropped the letter quickly, as if it was diseased. I picked up the folded piece of paper, looking at the handwriting. It was neat, and I easily recognized the handwriting. It had to be Gary's.

_Well well, __friend__,_

_I must admit you had me fooled that you actually cared, and might be worth keeping around. But our little friend Tad, as you've probably already read, sent me the letter with all those photos in it. _

_And all I could think was who taught you how to be such a player? Jimmy? Your mother? You know, before someone blew her brains out the side of her head?_

_So here I am, feeling like a moron for letting you play me like a violin. You played beautifully, but I believe the song should have ended a long time ago. What was I thinking, giving someone like __you__ another chance? _

_So how do you feel now, knowing I found out about your little date behind my back? I bet you feel like shit. You should too, considering you really are a piece of shit. You're worse of a broad then Lola, because she at least is open about it. But you go behind my back to mess around with a brainless Prep._

_It's too bad too, as I was really starting to tolerate you, too. Shame. Well, guess that means you get to continue dating that mindless punching machine with money. Such a great choice in a man, truly._

_I bet you're tearing up now, about to ball your eyes out like last time. It's pathetic, really. You won't get any sympathy from me, so don't ask for it. Maybe you can get your boyfriend Bif to do that. Or your slut Jimmy. Or maybe even your little bitch Femme boy. Or whoever else you have kissed up to..._

_And I hope you know you can't just come crawling back, begging for forgiveness. I've given you a chance already, which is more than I can say for anyone else. But I'm not giving you another one._

_Not that you can really crawl back. I don't need scum like you any closer to me than twenty feet. I'll __NOT__ be seeing you around! Bye!_

_-Gary_

I really couldn't breathe right now. My emotions were reeling, and I couldn't function any of my limbs. I just stared down at the letter. He'd hit everything. He called me a broad, he called my mother a broad, he mentioned her death... He had said every single thing he could think of to hurt me.

And then he just ended the letter, like it was easy to write. _Was it easy for him to write?_ I slowly folded the letter back up, placing it back in the envelope along with the pictures. I placed the note back in my sketchbook, setting it back on the desk.

And I picked up Tad's letter. This letter right here, along with the pictures... This letter ruined everything I'd worked so hard to achieve. Gary's trust, his friendship... His feelings... And all it took was a letter and some pictures.

I crumpled the letter up, throwing it in the trash. I sighed, and it felt like every single problem in the world was being rested on my shoulders again. I stood up, blinking once. I could see the letter in my mind, a fresh wound that I knew would scar me.

And oddly, I didn't hurt.

I didn't feel anything. I felt like someone had numbed my whole body, even my mind. I couldn't even cry. It felt wrong, not to be crying. But I just couldn't cry. Even if I would have tried to, I knew I wouldn't be able to.

* * *

I turned and walked down the stairs and out of the dorm. I walked past everyone, alone while people stood and looked at me in groups. I wondered if I looked weird, or different without Gary next to me.

I blinked again, wiping my mind of Gary. I continued to almost wander aimlessly, hoping to find my class.

"Hey Lex!"

I turned and faced Jimmy and Pete, who were jogging over. Jimmy grinned playfully and looked around, asking "Where's that dumbass dog of yours?" I shrugged, muttering quietly "I don't know." Jimmy's smiled faded, and Petey was looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay, Lex? You don't look good." Petey asked, frowning slightly.

I stared at the two for a minute, wondering if I should tell them about Gary. I closed my eyes, shaking my head. _They won't be able to do anything about it._ I managed to pull my lips into a smile that I was sure didn't meet my eyes, saying "I'm fine, just feeling a little sick."

The two nodded, but I knew they probably saw right through my lie. Jimmy said while rubbing the back of his neck "Well, see you later! Come on Petey." He grabbed the smaller boy's arm and dragged him along, leaving me standing there alone. I turned and looked around me, not really for any reason. I knew Gary wasn't going to be there.

I sighed and walked silently to class, wishing I knew where Gary went.

* * *

I sat down in the cafeteria, staring at my food. It was smelly and gross, and obviously not edible. Not that I really felt like eating. I poked at it with a fork, watching it bubble and jiggle. Jimmy and Petey sat next to me, watching me quietly. None of us dared break the silence, but I could tell it was awkward.

Zoe sat down across from me and frowned, asking "Alright, spill. What is wrong with you?"

I shrugged, muttering "Nothing."

She groaned and said loudly "We all know that's bullshit, even you! What's bugging you?!" I looked up at her furious brown eyes, waiting for the answer. _Come on Lex. You can't keep yourself bottled up._

I sighed deeply and said "Gary's pissed. He left me a letter, telling me how much he hated me. And now he's not even in school. He's off hiding out somewhere."

"WHAT?!" The three said in surprise. Jimmy looked more angry than shocked though. I nodded, looking down at my food again. "Yeah. I'll show you the letter, if you want."

They nodded quickly, and we went back to my room.

* * *

"I still don't believe this." Zoe said as she read over the letter once again. She continued "I mean, I knew Gary was an asshole and paranoid, but I didn't think he was _this _bad..." Zoey was pacing back and forth, looking at the letter.

Jimmy stopped her and read over it, saying "That little bitch..." Zoe nodded and I just sat on the bed. Petey hadn't looked at the letter yet. He'd been sitting next to me and asking every few minutes "Are you okay?"

I responded with the same shrug each time. He seemed really sad, or upset. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder, asking "Are _you?_"

He blinked and looked at me in slight surprise. He said quietly "I'm just a little worried about Gary."

This time it was my turn to be surprised. _He's worried about Gary?! _I didn't really see why he would worry; Gary's good at handling himself, and if he can't talk himself out of a problem, I've sure he could fight his way out of it.

And I realized that even though Gary has constantly mortified Petey in any way possible, Pete never really gave up on Gary. He was Gary's only true friend, even if Gary denied all of it. But it was true. If Gary had absolutely no possible way to do it himself, he'd go to Petey for help.

Pete had suffered so much from Gary's malicious teasing, but he stayed with Gary because Gary was his friend.

"I'm sure Gary's fine, Petey." I said softly, smiling comfortingly. _I forgot that I'm not the only one who's upset or cares about Gary._

Petey shook his head, replying "Maybe, but I'm not so sure... May I see the letter?" Zoe blinked a few times and nodded, handing it to Pete. The boy in the pink shirt read over it quietly, his face very blank as his eyes moved from left to right slowly.

He read over it a few times, and he sighed a little. He looked up at me, saying "Do you think he hates you?"

I bit my lip softly, wondering why he would ask that. I nodded, replying "Isn't it obvious he hates me now?"

Pete looked back down at the writing, and he shook his head. "I've known Gary since fourth grade. He's rude, sarcastic, cynical, paranoid, narcissistic, and a straight up asshole. But there is the side of him that just wants people to like him for him. The side that gets lonely."

_Lonely? _I frowned a little. Gary never really acted like he was lonely, or looking for acceptance. But then again, I didn't know very much about him. Yet, I could see what Pete meant.

"Gary doesn't hate you. No, what this letter means for Gary is that he's hurting. He's aching and upset. He's not spiteful of you. In fact, it's the opposite. He really cares and he's hurt that you went behind his back." Pete said quietly, handing me the letter.

I looked down at it again, wondering if Petey was right. Gary was downright confusing, but Kowalski seemed to know him like the back of his hand. I had to wonder how many times Pete was shoved away.

I suddenly felt a small surge of energy flow through me, in my veins, in my bones. I felt renewed. I stood up and said with determination "I have to find him and set this right. Any ideas where he likes to hide out?"

Jimmy shrugged, replying "He used to hide away in the Boy's dorm in his room... But you can see he isn't here with us." I nodded, and Pete added "Gary likes to stay places that are either dark or nobody goes there, especially places with both traits."

I pursed my lips. _There are so many places he could be hiding..._ I shrugged and sighed, feeling slightly deflated. I really had no idea where he could be... It suddenly struck me that this was Tad's fault.

_You little bitch, I'm coming for you._

* * *

I knocked loudly on the Harrington House door, frowning. I hoped Tad had some information on Gary's whereabouts, but if he didn't, I still got to scream at him. I believe the Prep named Parker opened the door, asking "What do you want?"

"Tad. Go fetch him please."

The boy looked suspicious, but he still left and returned a few minutes later with Tad. Tad stepped up to the door and smiled widely, saying "Well, I must say I'm surprised that you asked for me instead of Taylor."

My frown grew as I said harshly "Cut the shit, Tad. I know about your letter to Gary, and the pictures of me on the pier talking to Bif."

"Oh good, I was hoping you'd see the pictures I took of your _date _with Bif."

I was scowling now, due to every word that comes out of Tad Spencer's mouth irritated me to no end. I said darkly "That wasn't a date, and you know it. But I didn't come here just to look at your smug ass face and yell cusses at it. I need to know if you have any knowledge on where Gary went. He disappeared, thanks to you."

Tad smirked and replied "Why would I tell such a rude lady anything if I _did _know where Mr. Smith was?"

I truly wanted to just jump on him and pound his face in. I said slowly, grinding every word out "Forgive me. Would you _please _tell me Gary's whereabouts?"

Tad grinned and said "That's much better. But I am sorry, I have no clue where Gary went."

I scowled and clenched my fist, saying "You little bastard!"

He nodded, smiling wider than the Cheshire Cat. "I know I am." And he slipped back inside, closing the door behind him. _Fuck that little bitch..._ I scowled and looked around, before sighing. _There's gotta be a hint to where he went..._

I turned and jogged around, keeping an eye out. I sighed in frustration. I wandered aimlessly, looking for some hint. _I should have guessed this was going to be challenging._ I ran back to where Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe, finding them still standing around.

I said with slight desperation "I'm going to need your help it I want to find Gary."

Jimmy scowled, asking "Why should we even look for him?"

I sighed, replying "Because he needs somebody to care enough to look for him." I looked at Jimmy with pleading eyes. "Please Jimmy."

He stared at me for a few minutes before sighing, giving in. "Fine. But I'm doing this for you and Petey, not Gary."

I smiled and said "Thanks Jimmy. Alright who thinks they might have an idea to where he went, or knows somebody who knows where he went?" We stood there considering all our options before Pete said "We should check with the Nerds. They might have some information of Gary."

I nodded, saying "Alright, let's start there." Zoe nodded and Jimmy muttered "Can't believe I'm doing this..." We all jogged towards the library, entering and expecting to see the nice neat library.

But my mouth dropped as I looked at the tables flipped, papers scattered, books thrown to the floor, and all the Nerds huddled in a corner, looking completely awestruck by the scene. I looked over to the wall, and the perpetrator wrote in large green letters a message.

_You'll never catch me, MORONS!_

"Gary." We all muttered while looking around. Pete said "Well, we at least know he's been here." I nodded and we walked over to the group of Nerds. Jimmy asked loudly "Alright, which one of you eggheads knows where Gary was headed after this incident?"

Bucky replied timidly "I-I think he said was going to teach the Bullies the definition of pain."

Jimmy nodded and turned back around, saying "Let's get going, who knows what damage that little bitch has caused."

* * *

We walked slowly around the people lying on the ground, looking at the parking lot. It looked like a battlefield after one team was victorious. It was scattered with people lying and moaning, or sitting and looking at bruises.

Russell was the only one standing, and he was looking around, scowling while shaking his head. We walked over to him, Jimmy asking "What the hell happened?..."

Russell said loudly "Gary happened. Russell was coming back from lunch when Russell saw Gary run away, laughing."

I sighed, looking around. I knew it was Gary who did this, but it was still shocking to see someone take on a whole clique by himself. I asked quickly "Do you have any idea where he was headed?"

Russell shrugged, replying "Gary ran to the shop."

I looked at Petey, Zoe, and Jimmy. "Greasers." We all said simultaneously. I added "Thanks Russell!" He nodded and we turned and ran to the shop quickly, hoping Gary was still there. We ran in and looked around at the Greasers, who looked absolutely devastated.

_Nope, Gary's already passed through._

Johnny was fuming, and he looked at us, still scowling. He said loudly "Jimmy! You gotta find Gary so we can destroy him!"

I blinked in surprise at Johnny. _He's definitely pissed. _I looked at the floor, and realized why. In green spray paint Gary had written '_Good luck chasing me on your lousy bikes!_' And scattered around the sign was bike parts, which I assumed were what was left of the Greaser's bikes. I turned and asked "Do you know where Gary went?"

Johnny shook his head, but Peanut spoke up "I think he was headed towards the football field, doll face."

I nodded, saying to Pete, Jimmy, and Zoe "He's going to mess with the Jocks. Come on!" They nodded and we left the shop, hurrying to the football field. Zoe asked with an eyebrow raised "So, doll face?"

I rolled my eyes, replying "I'll tell you about that later." She laughed and we all made our way out to the football field. I looked at the Jocks, who were crowded around something. I dashed over, slightly worried that they had caught Gary.

But it definitely wasn't Gary.

No, the person lying on the ground, writhing in pain had burn marks on his body. I blinked in surprise when the person looked at me, saying "I bet it was this psychotic bitch, with her boyfriend!"

I jumped away as one of the jocks tried grabbing me, replying in shock "I didn't do this! Gary did!"

A taller one with dark skin said "Exactly, and everyone knows you two are together. Not to mention your little attack on Ted not long ago."

I frowned, and the Jock continued "So fess up and we _might _go easy on you."

Jimmy stepped up, saying "Shut the fuck up, Damon, or I'll kick your asses_ again_, just like last year. She didn't do this. We just need to know where Gary was heading."

Damon took a step back, replying "Woah woah woah, calm down Jimmy. We saw Gary running back towards the school. We couldn't chase him though. We had to check on Tad."

Jimmy nodded and turned back to me, saying "Where do you think he went?"

I pondered it for a moment before glancing at Petey. He looked at me and nodded. I turned and looked at Jimmy and Zoe, answering "He's visited every clique _but _one. He's after the Preps."

Zoe nodded and asked "what are we standing around here, doing nothing for? We gotta catch Gary!"

* * *

Jimmy pounded on the door, yelling "Hey! Let us in!"

We stood there a few more minutes before Parker opened the door, peeking out with a very upset look. "Hello Jimmy. What is it you want?"

Zoe said quickly "Gary. Has he been here?"

Parker frowned deeply, opening the door wider. The inside of the house seemed nice, unlike the library did. I pursed my lips as Petey said "I don't get it, I was sure..." I blinked and realized who Gary would have went for.

"Where's Bif?"

Parker replied "Upstairs. He's fine though, besides his room being slightly trashed. No, the one who got the worst of the hit was-"

I beat him to it "Tad."

Parker just nodded. Pete asked "Where is Tad and his room?"

Parker said quietly "Let me lead you there." We nodded and our group of four and Parker walked along upstairs, passing many doors. I noticed a door cracked open slightly, and Derby was talking to Bif. I shrugged and returned my attention to the door we stopped at.

"Tad should be inside."

I nodded and we opened the door, and I had to gasp. There was litter everywhere, something smoking from broken bottle, and spray paint on the wall. Tad was sitting on his bed, looking pissed.

I walked over and he looked up, scowling. "Did you send Gary to do this?!" He asked loudly. I shook my head, replying "Gary does what Gary wants. Nobody could tell him what to do."

Tad shook his head, saying "I don't get why he did this."

I sighed and replied "He was angry. Whether you caused it or I did, he'd go after whoever just to make him feel better."

Tad looked down at the dirty floor, asking sharply "Why are you here?"

"We're after Gary." Jimmy said before I could answer. Tad looked up at us, his eyes studying every single one of us before they landed on me. He stood up and reached into a pocket, pulling out a letter. He handed it to me, saying "If you want to find him, follow the letter's instructions."

My eyebrow raised, but I looked down at the letter, unfolding it to see Gary's handwriting again.

_Ah Tad, I see you found my letter._

_That's great._

_As I know you must have seen your room, I can't help but think about how angry you are. Tell me, do you feel that really warm burn in your stomach, that raging fire burning in your eyes? Too bad I'm not present to see it, I would love to watch you burn with anger, hate, and rage._

_You must be confused too, as you only sent a letter to 'help' me learn of my ex-girlfriend's relationship. I only messed around with Bif's things though, where I destroyed everything you owned._

_And the answer is quite simple. I wanted you to feel the rage. Now you know how I felt when you sent me my letter._

_Isn't it great?_

_But, I know that you would like to have revenge on me, just like everyone else I've terrorized today. But since you're the only one with a personal reason to, I'll give you a hint to find me. If you can figure this hint out, we'll meet again. But you must figure it out before the clock strikes six._

_I'll make it more simple than normal._

_To find me before I become a legend, meet me where the last year ended._

_-Gary_

I frowned. I said quietly "To find me before I become a legend, meet me where last year ended... Guys, what does that mean?" I turned and looked at the boys and Zoe. Zoe shrugged, looking at Petey. "What about you, Pete? What do you make of it?" Zoe asked.

Pete's eyebrows furrowed. He seemed to be thinking hard, trying to figure out where Gary went. He looked at Jimmy, who spoke up "Isn't it obvious?"

We all shook our heads, feeling slightly idiotic that Jimmy was the one to figure the hint out. Jimmy said "He's up in the bell tower. That's where last year ended for him."

I blinked in surprise, the pieces falling into place. _Wait, before I become a legend..._ I frowned. _What does being a legend have to do with the bell tower... _I swore my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. _He's not... He can't..._ I turned and asked quickly "What time is it?!"

Tad responded "It's 5:45." I shook my head and said "There's no time, I gotta go!" They all stared at me in surprise as I busted out the door and sprinted out of the Harrington House. I ran as fast as I could towards the bell tower. There was no time. I had to get there before six.

_I promise I'm coming for you, Gary._

I dashed through the school into the door that led up the bell tower. I sailed up the steps as fast as I could, looking up. It was such a long staircase. But I wouldn't give up. I _couldn't _give up.

* * *

Gary looked down at his watch. _Three minutes to six. _He sighed a little. He stared out at the town of Bullworth, the sun setting. It was as beautiful as last time he stood up here at night, watching the sun set, planning and plotting. But that was last year.

He looked out over the horizon, all around. He could see for miles. He remembered saying he'd own all of it someday, ruling over everyone. He'd have made everything better for everyone.

But that was last year.

It was different now, looking over everything. He couldn't imagine it anymore, like he used to. He couldn't focus on any of it. He found it odd that nothing had changed since last year. But yet everything had changed. Everyone was the same, but they were different too.

And it was _her_ fault.

She changed everything, everyone. Even him. He couldn't stop her from doing it either. She was like a drug. She was so addicting, but she changed you, and in the end, destroys you. And you can't do a damn thing about it.

He sighed, looking down at his watch. _Sixty seconds. _It was funny, in a way. She almost had him addicted, but he slipped away just in time. But just like a drug, he felt the effects of her, and still wanted more. But he couldn't let himself do that.

_Fifty seconds._

She'd break him more than anything else in his life. He wouldn't be able to go on without her. He'd become a mindless idiot, unable to live his life without her in it. He was Gary Smith; that wasn't how he wanted to become.

_Forty seconds._

He wanted to be remembered forever for being one of the most intelligent leaders of an empire. But she'd already started pulling him from his dream. She was corrupting his mind like a virus on the computer.

_Thirty seconds._

He realized that he no longer could fulfill that dream. He'd began to forget his plots, plans, ideas, everything he wanted to do. And she slipped in, like water through a leaky roof. And no matter how much he tried to patch the roof, it always leaked.

_Twenty seconds._

He knew he wasn't going to be remembered for what he wanted to be remembered for, but he was going down in history. He'd live on, in the stories of him, and what happened to him. She wasn't going to change that.

_Ten seconds._

Gary sighed, stepping a little closer to the edge. He looked down. It was a long, far fall. Everything seemed to fade out, all the sounds, the light. He felt like he was standing in a dark room, the only thing he felt was the floor under him. He swore he heard muffled screams, but it sounded more like a whisper from miles away.

_Three..._

He could feel the edge of the tower below his feet.

_Two..._

He leaned a little forward, the wind seeming to push him forward.

_One..._

He closed his eyes, and pushed himself forward.

And then something wrapped around his waist, yanking him back harshly. It was like being ripped out of a dream, waking up abruptly. His heart was racing, his chest pounding hard. And he could hear a strange sound in his ears.

They were sobs. Someone was crying.

His eyes opened, and everything was black, slowly fading in with a blur. Color returned to the image, but it was still blurry. _Why is it so blurry?_ He blinked a few times, and his eyes cleared a little bit, but he felt it on his cheeks.

_I'm crying..._

He realized something was wrapped around him tighter than anything had ever wrapped around him before. It made him feel strange inside. Warm. Like someone had missed him, or cared about him.

It was a nice feeling.

A voice sobbed out "Gary... Don't you _ever _do that... Again... Never ever..."

He frowned, looking down. A girl with long brown hair was crying on his shoulder, gripping his sweater vest so tightly that her knuckles were white. And then she looked up.

Big amber eyes stared into his brown ones, watery with tears. Her cheeks were stained from her tears running down her face. Her long, dark eyelashes were wet, little droplets caught in them.

"Lex?" He asked quietly. He felt as though he was there, but he wasn't. She wasn't here, but she was. It felt like maybe he was dreaming, and this had never happened, and he was lying on the ground, broken and lifeless.

_Is this what dying feels like?_

And she just nodded, biting down on her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, saying with soft sobs "What were you thinking?.. If you had died before I got here... I would have killed myself..."

Gary blinked. _This was all too real. I almost died. She found me, and saved me..._ He slowly wrapped his arms around her, his mind numbed beyond belief. He didn't know what happened either. And he tightened his arms around her, running his hands through her long, soft waves of brown hair.

He answered quietly "I don't think I was thinking..."

She pulled away and looked up at him, wiping her tears. And she lifted her hand and swung it hard towards his face, the hit stinging on his cheek.

_She slapped me!_

He looked at her, completely confused. She yelled "How dare you do this to me! You go off, leaving me broken-hearted, and then I come to find you trying to kill yourself! And when I ask why, you can't even give a good answer?!"

He frowned, unsure of what to tell her. He knew she was right. He should have a better answer...

He reached out, pulling her into an embrace. He said softly "You left me broken-hearted when you went off with Bif."

She looked up, saying "I didn't though. I met with him to tell him to give up because I lo-_like_ you."

_Was she going to say love?_

He pulled away, looking at her. "Were you going to say you... Love me?"

She stared at him, not saying anything, but her eyes answered. She was going to. She might love him.

He wrapped his arms back around her, knowing that it was already too late for him. She had him addicted to her. She was his drug.

She wrapped her hands around him too, saying "Promise you'll never do that ever again... Please."

He nodded quickly, answering "Never again."

She smiled weakly, looking up at him. She slowly leaned in, her pink lips just barely touching his. He pressed down, kissing her back. Her lips tasted sweet, like strawberries and honey. She ran her hands through his hair, holding him close.

She pulled away, looking up at him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to leave her now. She'd stolen his heart without him noticing. Then again, he didn't know he even had one after all the bad things that had happened to him.

She was all he had anymore.

"Let's get out of here, Gary." She said softly, grabbing his hand, holding it tightly. Like she was afraid he was going to slip away. He decided that it was okay that she held on tightly. Because as long as she held on, he knew she was still with him.

He walked with her, and he could feel something in his pocket. He shoved his hand in, feeling around. His hands wrapped around something, and he pulled it out, looking at it discreetly.

It was his pill bottle, but it was empty.

He remembered he'd taken all of it twenty minutes before walking up to the bell tower. He'd drugged himself senseless. And he'd almost killed himself. He dropped the bottle back in his pocket, looking back to Lex, who was standing right beside him.

He was glad she'd found him.

He watched how she moved. She seemed to have changed a little. She seemed much more innocent, not at all like the girl who would smirk and make cynical comments about things he said.

But something didn't make sense. He hadn't told anyone where to find him except Tad, who probably didn't know what he meant. So how did she know where to find him? He asked with curiosity "How'd you find me?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. And then, her lips pulled into a small grin. She answered "You're lousy at covering up your tracks."

He laughed, looking at her. She may have changed a little, but she was still Lex. He was happy she was too. That was the Lex he'd come to know, and care about. And he wouldn't want her to change for anyone.

* * *

He walked with her back out of the school, seeing Petey, Jimmy, and Zoe waiting for them. Zoe cheered while Pete smiled in relief. Jimmy stared at Gary, looking right into his soul with light brown eyes.

And Jimmy sighed a little, seeming slightly relieved. _Had he worried too? Had they all worried?_

Petey ran up and hugged him, saying quickly while closing his eyes "I know you're going to make fun of me and call me Femme boy but I was really worried when I figured out what you were doing and I was so afraid I'd lose you as a friend and I didn't want to because I know I'd miss your mean and sarcastic remarks so please don't do that ever again!"

Gary looked down at Pete, who was almost blubbering like a little girl. He opened his mouth to make fun of him, but closed it, shaking his head.

_Not after today. After everyone's calmed down, but not when everyone is still tender from the incident._

Gary smiled and said while wrapping an arm around Pete "Slow down Petey, I can't understand a word you just said besides being your friend."

Pete jumped away and blushed a little. _He's such a girl sometimes. _He said quickly "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Petey."

Pete stared at him like he just said something amazing. He blinked and smiled, asking brightly "Really?!"

Gary just sighed a little and nodded, replying "Really."

Pete grinned from ear to ear. Zoe smiled a little at him, saying "Aww Gary, we never knew you cared."

Gary shrugged, smirking a little. "I never said I did."

Jimmy laughed, saying "Come on, Gar, we all know your _secret. _Just admit it, you care about us."

Gary shook his head, chuckling. "I don't give a damn about you guys at all." He said in a sarcastic tone. Everyone managed to smile and laugh, and everyone seemed to calm a little, growing into a strange comfort with being around everyone else.

It was the first time Gary had really laughed and smiled around Jimmy since last year. They all sat on the steps of the school, just talking and laughing. Everyone seemed to have a little wound from the experience, but it was healing slowly, fading away like a scar. It'd always be there, but it'd hurt less as it grew older.

Gary looked around at everyone, smiling and talking. Petey was beaming with joy, which Gary hadn't seen in a long, long time. Zoe was smiling and talking to him, the long-time grudge against him she'd had gone. Lex was back to her normal self, smirking and joking. And the most surprising was Jimmy sitting looking at him, a small smile on his face. It was little, but it was the first time Jimmy had smiled around him in a whole year.

Gary sighed a little. Everything was changing, and in a way, Gary was starting to get used to change.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve everyone!**

**Oh my, I feel so bad for taking two days to write this, but I've been so so so busy with school. Ugh wish I didn't have so much homework and things to do, but I can't really change that, so I'll just have to make with it.**

**Reviews and PM's are still greatly appreciated!**

**I kinda sad, as I know I've probably got a couple more chapters before the ending, but it's been so much fun writing this. I wouldn't change it for the world. It's been such a great experience.**

**What does this almost death encounter mean for Gary? Does this mean that everything is starting to look up for the group of almost kind of friends? Has this changed the status of Jimmy and Gary's relationship from enemies to almost friends? How will everyone get along after this scary experience?**

**Let's find out next time in Chapter Thirteen: Old and New Scars!**

**See you next time, friends! (^_^)/**


	13. Old and New Scars

**Chapter Thirteen: Old and New Scars!**

**Glad to be back after my break from the story. Anyways, I've got the very last chapters planned out, and I'm guessing that this story will be finished in about one or two more chapters. I'm sad to be ending it, but every story has an ending sooner or later. And I'm also very happy, because it grew so popular. I wasn't expecting it to become as popular as it has. Thank you guys for reading, you've made this probably the best story I've ever wrote. It's my first really popular story, so I think it'll always hold a special place in my heart.**

**Sorry, I'm droning on. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning, Petey!" I said as I jogged over to him. He smiled and waved, saying "Hi Lex, hi Gary." Gary grinned and said "Morning, Femme Boy." Pete rolled his eyes, but he still smiled a little.

It's been about a week since the bell tower incident. Everything is slowly going back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be. I can't really say _everything _is back to normal.

Jimmy and Gary haven't been hostile to each other since the incident. They still bicker a little, but it's almost playful.

Pete seems brighter, happier. He's starting to voice his opinion much more now, and doesn't cower when people try to bully him. And people have started to tease him less and less, because he's stopped flinching or scurrying away. He smiles a lot more too.

Gary's changed quite a bit since then. He's still the same Gary, but he doesn't push me and Pete away like he used to. His personality hasn't changed, which is good. I don't think I'd ever want it to change. But he's a lot less spiteful or malicious when he teases Petey.

But he's still the sarcastic, cynical, narcissistic Gary.

Gary looked around and asked "Where's Jimmy boy?"

Pete said with a shrug "He walked Zoe to class."

Gary rolled his eyes, muttering "Man-whore..."

I said while hitting his shoulder playfully "Hey, that's not very nice!"

Gary smirked and said with a low chuckle while looking down at me with his dark brown irises "Who ever said I was nice?"

A voice yelled out loudly "Hey Psycho! Don't be throwing yourself at girls just because you're sex-deprived!"

Gary blinked and sighed, smirking a little and winking at me before turning to yell "At least I don't have three different STDs, Jimmy boy!"

Jimmy laughed as he walked back from the school. "Hey, I thought you went with Zoe to class." Pete said when Jimmy neared. Jimmy grinned widely, saying "I lied."

Pete pouted a little, rolling his eyes. I giggled a little, saying with a quiet chuckle "Morning, Jimmy."

JImmy said "Morning Lex. 'Sup Psycho?"

Gary shrugged while smirking. "The sky, Jimmy. How is it you're a junior in high school, exactly?"

The strawberry blonde rolled his eyes. He countered with wit "Because I spend time studying instead of plotting the demise of the principal."

Gary shrugged, replying "I need something fun to stimulate my mind, since any school work is boring and uninteresting. I want a challenge."

I laughed a little and said "Calm it, crazy."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at me again, making my heart flutter a little. He said with a Cheshire Cat smile "You're the one crazy enough to have a crush on me."

Jimmy chuckled and said "Psycho has a point there."

I rolled my eyes, saying with pink cheeks "Since when do you two agree on something?!"

They looked at each other and smirked, saying in tune "Since you brought us together!"

I said with cheek-splitting grin "Aww, you make such a good couple too!"

Their smirk's fell almost instantaneously. They both scowled, and Jimmy said "Oh, you are-"

Gary grinned wickedly, finishing Jimmy's sentence "Gonna get it."

I blinked in surprise and leaped away from Jimmy's grasp, only to get caught in Gary's arms. I struggled, but I couldn't move at all. "Let go!" I said while wiggling around. He chuckled and whispered in my ear "I don't want to."

The skin on my neck tingled from his hot breath in the early winter weather. I knew my face must be tomato red from my blush. Jimmy coughed, saying loudly "PDA's are frowned upon on school grounds. Cut it out, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Gary laughed a little, his grip slackening. He didn't let go though. Instead his arms slipped from around my shoulders to down around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder, looking at Jimmy with a smug smirk.

Jimmy fake gagged a little, causing Gary to laugh. i rolled my eyes. Even if they both worked hard to get on my nerves or bug me, they at least could get along together. And it made me happy to see my friend get along with my boyfriend.

_Boyfriend... _I couldn't get used to the word. I don't know if it's me, but I feel like it doesn't explain our relationship to each other. Then again, our relationship's been pretty complicated.

"Miss Wilton, report to the office. Someone is here to see you."

I blinked in surprise. _Who's here to see me?_

I pulled from Gary's embrace and said "Hey, I'll catch up to you later."

Jimmy and Petey nodded, but Gary frowned, saying "I'll walk you there."

I shrugged and replied "Uh, if you want to..."

He nodded and grabbed my hand, walking with me. We stayed quiet the whole walk, mostly because I was trying to think and Gary was glaring at other boys again. I think he overreacts to other guys sometimes. But it's kinda cute to know he cares that much.

We made our way into the school and as we reached the office he pulled me off to the side and said quietly " You're going to be okay, right?"

I nodded, replying "It's probably my dad, so I'll be fine."

Gary nodded and pulled away slowly, saying "See you later."

I smiled reassuringly, as I knew he seemed worried. _Wonder why..._

I turned and walked into the office, Ms. Danvers looking up and saying "Dr. Crabblesnitch and the visitor are waiting."

I nodded and walked into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, not seeing the face of the visitor. I walked over and sat down, saying "Good Morning, Dr. Crabblesnitch." He smiled and said "Good morning, miss Wilton. "

I looked over at the visitor now, studying the face a few times before I practically jumped three feet into the air in surprise. I stuttered out "W-What... What are you doing here?!"

He grinned and said "I'm here to check up on my granddaughter, of course. Make sure you are okay."

I blinked rapidly, not believing my eyes. Grandpa Ben never visited my father and I, mostly because he had a strange hatred for my father. He never really wanted my mother to marry him, but my mom was in love.

I said quickly "I'm fine, really good, everything's been good so far, and it's nice of you to visit."

I never really knew why, but my grandfather was one of the very few people who could strike fear into me with just a look. He never hurt me, or abused me. But something about him could send chills down my back if he's angry.

He smiled and replied "Good, good. I just came to make sure you were okay. Your father lost another job._ Again._ I was worried you weren't getting along like you should. But you relatively healthy."

I nodded and said quietly, looking down at my lap "I'm okay. How's my father?"

He sighed deeply and said with obvious exasperation "Your father is bumbling around from job to job, trying to earn enough money to pay the bills. But no one wants that lousy excuse of a father to work at their jobs."

I frowned, saying while looking up at grandpa "My father may be an idiotic klutz, but he's my father, and he's always worked hard to make ends meet for me. And if you really wanted him to take care of me better, you'd loan him what he needs to get back on his feet."

That's another thing about my grandpa. He was rich. Crazy rich. But out of the billions of dollars he has, he won't spare a penny to my father. I loved my grandpa, but I hated him too. I remember the first day I realized that I hate my grandpa. I was probably about eleven, a year after my mother died. Grandpa came to town to talk to my father. They were arguing about money, and what's best for me. Grandpa kept saying I should go live with him. But my father wouldn't give me up. So my grandpa punched my father and stormed out of our house, leaving my father with a broken nose. That's about the time I figured out I didn't like my grandfather.

My grandfather huffed, and he looked at Dr. Crabblesnitch. He said quietly with a faked charming smile "Do you mind if we can have a few moments alone, Dr. Crabblesnitch?" He shook his head, standing up and leaving. As soon as he left my grandfather turned and glared at me angrily.

I shuddered a little, but I stared him directly in the eyes, refusing to flinch away. It's been four years since I saw my grandfather, and things have changed since then. _I_, have changed since then.

"That's the thing about _your father._ If I loaned him all the money I have, he _still _wouldn't be able to get on his feet."

I shook my head, saying "I bet if you loaned him at least twenty thousand, he'd be able to."

Grandpa shook his head, scowling. "I know your father. He wasted all the fifty thousand I gave him a couple of months ago on gambling.

I blinked, my concentration falling. _What? _Grandpa smirked, saying "Oh, he didn't tell you did he?"

I couldn't respond. I felt as though my life was shattering. Everything was falling, the mirror of my life cracking. I shook my head, saying "You... You couldn't have... You didn't.." He shook his head, resting a large hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I did. And he wasted it on gambling."

I looked down at my feet, not sure how to respond. He sighed and said quietly "Your father and I came to an agreement. We think it's best you come to live with me, in France."

My eyes shot up to his with confusion, surprise, and rage. "My father would never agree to that!"

He shook his head, holding me at the shoulders. "When you were younger, your father wouldn't have. But he realizes that he can't support the both of you, and he won't make you get a job to help pay bills. He thinks it's best you come live with me. That's why I'm here. You've got a day to pack and say all your goodbyes. I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow."

I shook my head, biting down my lip. _No, no no no... I can't move... I can't leave here... _I said quietly "I can't leave this school..."

He said "Yes, you can and you will. I have a much better academy in France you can go to. Much nicer."

I shook my head again, saying with anger "No, I can't leave this school! I can't leave all my friends behind, not again! I've had enough of this moving and transferring schools because it's what's 'Best for me.' You can't tell me what's best for me! Only I can decide that!"

He scowled, his eyes growing colder than ice. "I am your grandfather, and I _will _tell you what's best for you. I don't want you to end up like your mother did!"

I yelled while tears came to my eyes "My mother was happy! And that's all that matters! I refuse to leave with you!"

He shook his head, saying "It's too late! Your father set this up for you, I thought you'd be happy to live somewhere decent for once!"

Again, my anger faltered. _This was my father's idea?..._

Grandpa continued "Now go start packing, we leave at noon tomorrow. I've already scheduled that you may skip your classes for today to spend time packing."

I blinked and pulled away from him, looking down at my feet. _My father doesn't need me to burden him anymore than he already is. He can barely support himself. I can't stay with him and keep dragging him down..._

I nodded slowly, saying with defeat "Yes grandfather. I'll be ready."

He nodded and his frown washed away, and he said quietly "Everything will be okay." I didn't respond as I turned and walked out of the office.

* * *

I shuffled slowly back to my room, feeling broken deep inside. _How am I supposed to leave Jimmy, Zoe, Petey, and even Bif behind?... How am I supposed to leave Gary?_ I sighed deeply. I walked through the doors and upstairs silently, tilting my head left to right in thought.

_How do I tell them I'm leaving?_

I walked into my room and sighed. I trudged over to my dresser and started pulling out my clothing and setting it back into my suitcase. And the whole time, I was silent. I couldn't hum the old tune to make me feel better. It'd make my feelings worse.

I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my pills. _'Are those for chronic headaches or something?'_

I shook my head and set it in my bag, opening my drawer. I pulled out the little piece of paper with the bittersweet words on it. I sighed and put it in a zipper pocket. I reached under my pillow and grabbed his angry letter, putting it with the poem.

I walked over to my desk and picked up my notebook. I dropped into the suitcase as I picked up my sketchbook. I opened it and flipped through a couple of drawings, and I realized I was going to miss a lot more people than just my friends.

I was going to miss Russell, and his soft-spoken words for such a large bully. I was going to miss Bif, with his fiery red hair to match his warm heart. I'd miss Johnny, with his bad boy attitude but nice boy personality. I'd even miss Peanut, with his smirk and his nickname for me.

I'm going to miss everyone here in some little way. Hell, I'd even miss Tad, just because I like screaming curses at him.

I'll miss everyone. But sooner or later, no one will miss me.

I bit down my lip to hold back tears, setting the sketchbook in my suitcase. _Just so I won't ever forget anybody._ I looked around the room. It seemed almost like a stranger's room now. I knew that there was only one more thing I needed to pack.

I picked up the framed picture of Gary, Petey, and Jimmy, looking at it. I bit down my lip hard, my eyes closing shut tightly as I clutched it to my chest, afraid it would disappear. I sighed deeply and pulled it away, looking at it again.

I sat down on my bed, curling up in a ball. I kicked my shoes off, and I stared at the wall as I lay on my side. I held the picture to my chest again, closing my eyes. And I cried.

* * *

I sat on my bed and stared out the window silently, watching the last of the leaves fall into the piles of brown leaves underneath the trees. I'd fallen asleep crying, and when I woke, I wasn't crying anymore. I didn't have anymore tears to shed.

I heard the doorknob turn, and Gary walked in, seeing me sitting silently on the bed. He asked with a frown "Have you been here all day?"

I nodded in an almost absent-minded way. He asked while he sat down at his desk "Did you start feeling sick or something?"

I shrugged, replying "Yeah, you could call it that."

He didn't seem to happy with my response. He said with a frown "What's wrong?"

I finally looked at him, and I'm guessing he could see the tears in my eyes. He quickly sat down next to me, saying "What happened?"

I looked up at his dark brown eyes, his concerned face. And I busted into tears. He seemed completely shocked that I would just randomly start sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around me and said "Come on, you can tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head, saying softly "I really can't." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder as he hugged me, trying to convince me to stop crying. I calmed down after a few minutes and pulled away, looking at him.

He seemed confused, concerned, and upset that I wasn't telling him what was wrong. His dark brown eyes stared into my soul, searching. My lip quivered a little, and I held back the cries for help, for someone to hold me, for someone to save me.

_I really can't._

Gary and I sat there in silence for about twenty minutes before I managed to choke out "I'm... I'm... Leaving."

He blinked and his eyebrows raised. He asked with a frown "Leaving? What do you mean?"

I looked down into my lap, saying quietly "I'm leaving for France with my grandfather tomorrow."

His eyes went blank, and he stared at nothing with a vacant expression. He muttered in a whisper "Leaving for France..."

I nodded, saying "My grandfather's making me move in with him."

Gary shook his head slowly. "No..." He muttered under his breath. He stood up and walked out of the room, without another word, slamming the door as he stepped out. I thought about chasing after him, but I knew he was going to blow off some steam. He wanted to be alone.

I sighed, looking back down at the floor.

_My life is falling apart in front of me, and I can't do anything about it._

* * *

"What?!"

Gary sighed, running a hand through his hair. Pete and Jimmy stared at him with utter shock and upset faces. Gary nodded, saying "She just told me her grandfather is taking her to France with him tomorrow."

Pete was speechless, but Jimmy was practically raging. Gary was on the inside. He felt like God was trying to break him into tiny little pieces, pulling him apart slowly, tearing him until he's nothing but a husk.

_Is this your idea of a sick joke? Huh?!_

He closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. For once, and the only time ever, someone really cared about him. And he cared about her too. But he was too twisted to get a fairytale ending, to fight the monster, save the world, and get the girl.

He wasn't the hero in the story. He was too unhuman, too psychotic. Too evil. He was and only ever could be the villain. And the villain _never _gets the girl.

"So, what's the plan, Psycho?"

Gary blinked, pulled from his dark mind. "What do you mean? There is no plan."

Jimmy frowned and said "For a genius, you're pretty stupid. Of course there's a plan! You _always _have a plan."

Gary looked down at his clasped hands. He listened to everything around him, but concentrated on none of it. He could only think of one thing to do. Confront Lex's grandfather. It was the only thing they could do.

_Anything to keep her here._

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know. But I think the next chapter or the one after that is the final. Both excited and sad, but hey, I've had a lot of fun. Gonna go teary-eyed, I think.**

**How will Gary convince Lex's grandfather to let her stay? Will he listen? Or will he split Gary away from the one thing he's come to want more than anything? Or will Lex be able to do something about it?**

**Find out next time in Chapter Fourteen: Don't Leave Without Saying Goodbye!**

**See you soon!**


	14. Don't Leave Without Saying Goodbye

**Hi everyone!**

**Last Chapter, can you believe it?! Oh my God, I'm not ready... *panic***

**It's been really fun, but we all knew this day was coming. So sorry, but I can't do anything to change it, I'm running dry, and it's amazing I made it this far. Sorry for such a short chapter too. :(**

**I've enjoyed it so much, but here is where we part. **

**But Don't Leave Without Saying Goodbye! ;')**

* * *

I sighed and fixed my tie. I looked in the mirror blankly, and I could see that although I hadn't changed much since I started school here, I could see the change inside. Everything is changing, constantly swarming in different directions.

I turned and opened the bathroom door, looking at the two empty beds. Gary never returned from his walk, but I wasn't all that surprised. He was probably in worse shape than me. I looked down at my sneakers and grabbed up my bags, pulling them along.

I shuffled by all the people in the halls, not willing to meet their eyes. They all stared, and although they watched me with sadness, I felt I was walking in a hall of unfamiliar faces. Eveyone seemed to be a stranger, so hard to recognize. Nothing was said as I walked out of the Girl's Dorm, walking down the steps and trudging along.

I looked up to the Boy's Dorm. I remembered I never told Jimmy or Petey I was leaving. I stood there, staring with broken eyes before looking away and shaking my head.

_Best I leave before they know I'm gone._

I turned and walked towards the gates of the school, and I could see my grandfather's car waiting for me. My heart cracked a little more, but I pulled myself together, smiling a smile that would no longer ever meet my eyes, and I jogged over quickly, wanting to get away before they found out I left.

I threw my stuff into the trunk and took a deep breath. I slipped into the front seat and sent a small smile to my grandfather before looking out the window at Bullworth Academy one last time.

"Goodbye..." I spoke softly before the car pulled away, and I left the school.

_Forever in my heart, but never in my grasp, will Bullworth Academy be._

My grandpa said quietly "Everything will get better, trust me."

I didn't respond as I watched Bullworth pass me by, staring out the window. I still couldn't grasp the concept of leaving. It was so hard to understand that I wasn't coming back. This town, this school, its people, Jimmy, Petey, Gary... They left a mark on me, just as I left a mark on them.

This place was the only home for my heart.

And suddenly my grandfather slammed on the breaks, cursing loudly. I blinked in surprise and turned to see a large group of people standing in the road, blocking the way. I saw Jimmy, Petey, Bif, Johnny, and many others standing in the way.

Most of the school was standing right there, trying to get me to stay.

I smiled and felt the tears start to fall, and I sobbed openly, throwing myself out of the car, much to my grandfather's protests. I sniffled a little as everyone stood next to each to each other, the Preps and the Greasers, the Nerds and the Jocks, Townies, and my two closest friends, Jimmy and Pete.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Jimmy said with a smirk.

I shrugged and laughed sadly, answering "I don't know anymore... How did you know I was leaving?" I walked up to them, standing in front of them, and all the other Bullworth people.

Jimmy opened his mouth to answer, but closed it and smiled a little, looking over my shoulder. I slowly turned around and looked to see my grandfather standing outside the car, scowling.

"What is the meaning of this, Lex?! Get in the car, we are leaving!"

I stared at him as time seemed to slow around me. I looked back at my friends, who were waiting for me to do something. And back to my grandfather. I could hear everyone holding their breath, waiting for me to decide.

I turned back to them and said softly "I'm sorry. Move please."

They all watched me in shock. Jimmy shook his head, saying "No, come on..." Pete sighed and slowly stepped away. He said "We can't make her stay. Come on Jimmy."

Jimmy shook his head, but slowly stepped away. Everyone slowly stepped out of the way, clearing a path. Jimmy looked around at everyone, seeming shocked and upset. I turned and dragged my feet back to the car, my shoulders heavy again. I climbed back in, sitting down and waiting for my grandfather to get in.

He drove past them, and I could see the disappointment in everyone's face. My heart felt like a lead weight in my chest. I sighed and waved goodbye to everyone.

Again, the car slammed to a stop, and I turned to look in surprise to see someone with their front hands on the hood, hair hiding their eyes. And the tears swelled more than ever. The face slowly looked up, the deepest brown eyes staring into mine.

"Move kid!" My grandfather shouted as he climbed out of the car. I was about to, but he said in a commanding tone "Stay here." I nodded, looking down in my lap. I peered up to see my grandfather talking to the dark-haired boy, who was scowling just as much as my grandfather. I couldn't hear them, but I was sure everyone else could. They looked like they were discussing at a very loud tone.

My grandpa's face slowly eased from anger to surprise. And then as Gary said something quietly, it went blank. Gary still stared him directly in the eyes, waiting for a response. And strangely enough, my grandpa nodded slowly, still very blank-faced.

Gary's shoulders relaxed, and I could see all the tension, desperation, and stress wash away to relief. My eyebrow raised. _What's going on? _My grandpa turned and walked back to the car, opening his door. He climbed in and sat down, but made no move to drive.

He turned and looked into my eyes, not saying anything for the longest time. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"You're too much like your mother..."

* * *

Gary stood in front of the car with Jimmy and Petey, waiting with a little anxiousness. Jimmy was sitting on the hood, watching Gary pace slightly. Pete placed a small hand on his shoulder, saying "Don't worry so much, Gary."

Jimmy smirked a little, looking off in front of them. He didn't say anything, he just waited for something to happen. Gary turned and looked into the car, where Lex and her grandfather sat quietly, talking. He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his temple.

_It was so close. She almost slipped away. Right through my fingers like sand._

Suddenly her grandfather opened the door and stepped out. Gary looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He said "Gary. Come here."

Gary nodded and slowly walked over. The older man looked down at him with eyes that searched every last corner of him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and said "This time around, I'm going to trust her in her choice. If she is happy, then nothing else matters. You keep an eye on her, she's just as reckless and stupid as her mother was when she was young."

Gary blinked as Lex's grandfather raised his hands off his shoulders, getting back in the car and pulling around, heading back to town.

And Gary couldn't help but smile.

_He'd finally won._

* * *

I smiled more than I'd smiled ever in my life. I stood back in the dorm, in my room, with all my stuff unpacked again. I walked out and found in the school yard that everyone was returning, and noticed Jimmy and Petey fighting their way over to me.

I laughed as Petey practically tackled me into a hug, saying "Thank God you're not leaving!"

I nodded and said "Ow, crushing my ribs..."

Jimmy grinned and said while pulling Pete off "Careful, we just got her back, don't kill her yet." I nodded and laughed. It felt good to laugh, and be with my friends. It mostly felt good to be back home.

"Besides, you didn't plan to leave without saying goodbye, right?"

I turned to see Gary walking over, smirking with that special gleam in his eye. He pulled me into a hug, holding me to his chest tightly. He rested his head on mine, whispering "You aren't getting away that easily."

I smiled and held onto him tightly. "Who said I wanted to leave in the first place?"

I pulled away to see him grinning, his dark brown eyes shining. And I knew that there was no way I could have left, even if I'd wanted to. He stepped around me, standing next to Jimmy and Pete behind me. I turned around and looked at them, standing in front of the school, grinning and laughing. It reminded me of a picture I'd seen... I smiled and couldn't stop.

I was finally home. I wasn't fighting to fit in, or waiting to get out of here. I was finally where I was meant to be. I felt the tears of happiness form, and I didn't have to hold them back. I cried with a smile on my face, and they all looked at me.

Gary stepped up and planted a kiss on my lips softly, pulling away and smirking.

"Welcome Back to Bullworth, Lex."

* * *

**And so the story ends, the picture fades to black, and all that other stuff. And I'm crying a little, but I'm smiling at the same time. I really loved writing this for everyone, and I'm glad to hear people enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**Goodbye. :)**


	15. Sequel is up, Friends

**Return to Bullworth Academy.**

**The first chapter of the sequel is up, friends. **

**That's all I'm saying. :D**


End file.
